What's Mine is Yours
by Meech0831
Summary: What happens when up and coming singing sensation and model Santana Lopez meets dance studio co-owner and instructor Brittany Pierce? Is it love at first sight? Will they both be able to put their dark and tragic pasts behind them? Will true love overcome? Heavy Brittana, other Glee characters involved but limited. Sancedes friendship. Rated T for now, M and poss triggers later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic. Please be kind. I've read hundreds of ff's and decided to try one of my one. I have had this swirling around in my brain for months now, so here it is. A big shout out to my friend and confidant lyleerose for helping figure this stuff out. I am not a review whore, so if ya like it and feel like mentioning it, feel free. I won't use reviews as incentive to update. I am doing this for the sheer enjoyment of getting my story out there.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or practically anything else for that matter. But I do own a brand spankin' new Glee hoodie!  
**

What's mine is yours…..

1

Santana's POV

Splash! "Fuckin' asshole!" I yelled back to no one in particular as I start to shake off the muddy water that was sprayed onto my leather boots as the Taxi passed by. Another rainy day in this wonderful life of mine. Claaaaap! Boooom! And there we have it, another thunderstorm. This global warming shit if for the frikkin' birds. I hate thunderstorms. No sooner had I put that thought across my brain, the skies decided to open up and drop bucket loads of rain. Not the slow steady rain with small, light droplets….No! I'm talking big fuckin', heavy assed droplets the size of Goddamned half dollars. I was definitely not having a good day let alone a mediocre day. I pull out my oversized umbrella and start to run for the parking garage to my SUV. I'm guessing the 30mph winds had decided they had something in mind for me since a huge gust all but destroyed my umbrella! "Fuck!" I mumbled under my breath. Now what the hell was I going to do. It's only two and a half blocks from my studio to the parking garage, but I was already making my way to drowned rat fashion. I had only stayed an hour later than normal, trying to get those last few verses down. Because of my own stubbornness, here I am in the middle of a stupid hurricane. Just as I happen to look up I notice one of the "store" windows as I pass. I hadn't realized that there was a dance studio on my way to and from the garage. That just goes to show you how much I really pay attention back and forth. Maybe if I'd look up once in awhile, I might actually see a few things interesting. Interesting and…fu…ck…ing ama….zing! Damn! I stopped abruptly and turned to face into the window. I'm sure I looked like a frog trying to catch flies as wide as my mouth had dropped open at the spectacle inside the dance studio.

Tall, blonde and as graceful as a butterfly in a field of lilies. She was the most beautiful, graceful thing I had seen since….well in quite some time. She was teaching a class of kids, younger kids it looked like. She would go through a routine then step back and watch the class do the exact same thing. The blonde was graceful and looked like she was floating on air. God must have put her here just to dance and mesmerize anyone that watches her. I must have been standing there watching her dance and teach for a good 10 minutes. By this time I was totally drenched. My sad excuse for an umbrella and my bag were not doing their jobs at keeping me dry. I looked back up only to see a young man and the class going through the routine again. Where had she gone? Unbeknownst to Santana, the blonde had been watching her watch her through the window as she stood there staring getting drenched.

"Hey!" she yelled to grab my attention. Evidently I was not very discreet in ogling and watching said blonde. I jumped a bit at the sudden command and looked up. Into the most beautiful limpid pools of Caribbean ocean blue eyes I had ever seen. I was entranced to say the least.  
"Are you okay? Do you want to come in and dry off until the storm passes?" She asked me pleasantly.  
"Uhmm, yeah. Sure. Only if you don't mind a drowned rat standing in your foyer or dance floor." I joked back skeptically. Trying to get over being caught staring and then being just as dumbfounded at her beauty in front of me.  
"Erm, No, I don't mind at all. Besides, we have mats inside the doors so, I'm sure it will be just fine. Also, I do have some Academy logo'd sweats, shorts and a shirt if you need something to change into. If you want that is. I didn't think that you'd want to walk around like a drowned rat, as you say. Plus, the only extra clothes I have are yellow, black and covered with ducks. I love ducks. Do you like ducks. They're so cute and fuzzy and I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I tend to do that around new people or when I get nervous. Do you want something to change in to?" she asked again shyly.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind. I really don't want to stand or walk around soaking wet. I don't have any extra shoes though, and I think these, (I picked up my foot and shook it emphasizing my leather 3 inch heeled boots) are not appropriate sweat attire." I chuckled shyly back to her.  
"Oh, I can fix that. Hold on a minute." I watched as she skipped away to the back room. Who the hell skips? Damn, I could watch her skip, walk, run, and dance all day long. Shit she was gorgeous.  
I stood in the entry way of the studio and waited for the leggy, blonde dancer to return.

"What size shoe do you wear? I guessed 7 ½ to a 9. Was I close?" as she pushed out 4 boxes of dance sneakers my way.  
"Actually you were pretty close….I'm an 8 ½. You're good. How did you guess that?" I asked incredulously.  
"I've been dancing and teaching practically my whole life….I just have a knack. I think these clothes will fit you as well." she said as she handed me a small duffle with a set of P&C Dance Academy logos everywhere.  
She must have caught on to my gaze at the logo…  
"Pierce and Chang."  
"Huh,"  
"P&C, Pierce and Chang." she smiled. "I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce, please to meet you." as she stuck out her hand to me.  
"Oh, yeah….Santana, Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you as well." I replied back to her taking her hand and shaking it. As our hands met, I could feel the soft skin of her long thin hands. I felt the firm, strong handshake as she held onto my hand just a bit longer than normal. But behind all of that, I felt an electrical explosion as our skin came into contact with each other. Startled at first, I looked at our hands, then back up into those fantastically piercing blue eyes. She noticed it to as a small smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. I slowly let go of her hand and said a small thank you.  
"You can change in the back room if you'd like. I'll give you a few minutes, I still have another 20 minutes before class is over. But I think this storm is going to last longer than that, by the looks of things." she directed me to the back room, which turned out to me a mix of an office, and personal lounge. Not bad, I thought to myself.

I hear a small rapping on the door just as I finish tying the brand new shoes she had lent me, and tying back my unruly, mostly now dried hair into a ponytail.  
"Yeah, I'm done. You can come in." I replied through the door.  
"I just wanted to let you know that my class is over and that everyone is gone except for me and Mike."  
"Mike?" I asked curiously, boyfriend, husband….I was starting to get a bit jealous for some reason. I really shouldn't but, she is gorgeous and I just for some odd reason, can't seem to get my mind off her. Just something about her. Her sincerity, cheeriness and thoughtfulness. And of course her stunning beauty, I just feel something. A flipping inside my stomach, a small ache or spark in my heart letting me know that it's still there after all this time.  
"Yeah, my partner in crime. He and I went to High School and Julliard together. He's like the brother I never had. Then we decided a few years ago to open a studio together. Now it's one of the best dance studios on the East Coast." she glowed as she was bragging. It was very becoming on her.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess It wasn't really any of my business." I hesitantly and embarrassingly replied.  
"Don't worry about. No offense taken. Hey, the storm is still pretty bad outside, we might lose power, even though we do have emergency generators, they don't always come on right away. Anyway, do you want to run next door and grab a coffee or something to eat? You have to be starving by now. Besides, I'm guessing your car is in the parking garage and that's still two blocks away. Sorry, rambling again." she smiled.  
"Yeah, that would be great. At least I won't get drenched just going next door.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thank to all that viewed, read, alerted and followed. I'm amazed. I have most of this written out already, it's just a matter of tweaking a few things. Plus, I'm not sure where I want it to go later on, but I know how I want it to end. This story is mostly fluff and their story together. Some of the Glee characters make appearances, but none of them are major characters, just seem to be there. If you have any ideas or suggestions, PM me or review. I take almost anything into consideration.**

**Disclaimer - Again, I own nothing Glee, or for much of anything else for that matter. Just a big orange n white cat named Lucky!**

2

Santana POV

We walked, or should I say sprinted next door together. I opened the door and let her in ahead of me. She glanced over her shoulder and gave me a smile that made my heart melt. We were seated in a booth that looked just outside the windows onto the nearly empty street and the evermore darkening sky.  
"I think this storm is starting to pick up more." I said to Brittany. I loved the way her name flowed off the end of my tongue. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. I think I could say it forever.  
"I hate thunderstorms." she practically whispered to me. She looked almost scared.  
Almost as soon as she had said that, I loud flash followed by a huge roll and clap of thunder exploded all around us. Brittany practically jumped with a small whimper into my arms and buried her head into my shoulder as the lights started to flicker, but eventually stayed on.  
"You okay?" I asked. She only nodded her head towards me.  
"Hey, I hate thunderstorms too. I can't stand being cooped up all alone in my house when one of these things passes over us." Oops, too much divulged information, as I noticed her eyebrows start to furrow.  
"You live alone?" she asked incredulously, slowly gaining her composure back.  
"Uh, yeah. Guilty. Totally single and unattached." Okay, so maybe _that_ was too much information. But for some reason, I wanted to tell her everything. Well, in time everything. Some things are just to painful to remember let alone talk about.  
"Hmmpf. I wasn't prying, but good to know." she stated as she looked away slightly.  
"Now I'm curious…why good to know?" I asked.  
"Well, when I saw you standing out in the rain, I thought you looked hot, then I noticed you were kind of staring, but at the same time you were getting soaked to the skin, so I felt I had to come out and at least say something. And now that I have, I guess I want to know more about you. Is that okay?" she said shyly looking down at her food.  
"Yeah! I mean Yes! Perfectly okay!" I nearly shouted.  
"Soooo, Mike, is he like your boyfriend or something else?" I ventured.  
"Oh God no! He's just my best friend. He's married and has 2 children. His wife's name is Tina. We all went to school together. We've just stayed super close all of our lives since High School and then we decided to do this together. So, nope. No boyfriend or something else. Totally single."  
"I can't imagine somebody as beautiful as you to be single, not spoken for or not married even. So why has no guy snagged you up already. Pardon my forwardness." I tried to act as cool as I could, but I think I was starting to fall apart with the single phrase. I guess my subconscious was speaking by that time, because I could have sworn I just asked if she was gay.  
"Well, that's because no guy can snag me up." She laughed.  
"Okay, now I'm intrigued."  
"Well, I hope it doesn't offend you, because I know some people are so totally against Unicorns and Bi-corns and all that, but they really shouldn't be, because, you know, we are all just people too!" She rambled on adorably.  
"Unicorns? Bi-Corns? What are they?" I asked stumped.  
"Oh, sorry. Uhmmm, I'm gay. Have been my entire life." she said as she looked down at her meal and started to push food around with her fork.  
"Why are you looking away and ashamed? There is nothing wrong with being gay." I tried to make her feel more comfortable with me before I bombarded her with my information.  
"Well, I know you asked if I was with a guy and I'm not. That's because I'm gay and a lot of people are scared off or disgusted. Sooo…."  
"Hey!" I interrupted her, "There is nothing wrong what so ever with being gay. Hell, I'm gay. It took me a long time to come to terms with it because of my family, but now, I'm out and proud and have been for years!" I smiled back to her as I slightly cupped my hand over hers trying to reassure her my sincerity.  
As I did that, we both looked at our hands, then back to each other. Wow! I could almost feel the intensity as we were entranced with the others eyes. Blue eyes looking into my chocolate brown eyes. Intense. Damn! What the hell was going on here.  
"Uhm, well…yeah." "I hope I didn't just scare you away." I said softly.  
"No, actually, I think I'm even more intrigued. It kind of makes me happy that I decided to ask you to come inside and then over here for coffee and food. Well, actually coffee, but the meal is an added bonus. Just means I can talk to you longer and find out more about you. Is that too forward? I tend to get that way sometimes, I'm sorry if it bothers you." she started to chuckle, obviously realizing her habit to rambling had taken over again.  
"No it doesn't bother me. I am actually surprised, but happy you decided to ask me in. I'm sure I looked like a total creeper staring into your studio window like I was." I laughed.  
"You looked cute. Almost like a lost puppy." she giggled. God, that giggle.  
"A puppy?"  
"Well, yeah. Cute and doe eyed, cuddly. Stuff like that." she smiled.

We sat there for about an hour finding out a few things about each other. Both 25, both Graduates of a New York university. Both trying to find our professional fame and fortune. She loves ducks, rainbows and obviously unicorns. Danced in a few professional plays and a few concert tours with some pretty big names, Beyonce' being one of them. Now she just teaches and loves it. She says it brings her more joy than touring ever did. I found out she has 2 older sisters and a mother. Her father passed away a few years ago. When that part of the conversation came around, I could see her starting to get teary eyed and sad. Brittany told me that she was very close with her family, especially her father and that losing him was a devastating loss in her life.

I still hadn't told her exactly what I did, but I am kind of shocked she didn't recognize me or even heard of me. I mean, I am working on my second album and I have modeled for Victoria's Secret. That's okay though, it's kind of nice just being normal, little ole me. Just Santana Lopez, 25 yr old Latina. I'm liking this feeling, a feeling a beautiful blonde is giving me.

Flash! Boooooommmmm! And the lights flickered and went out, for good this time.

Just as the thunder clapped louder than any other time already, Brittany squeezed my hand rather tightly. So, I offered my hand back to her and told her that everything was going to be alright.

I heard a small whimper just as I was about to let go of her hand. I got up slowly and felt my way around the table. I nudged her just a bit for her to move over and I sat down next to her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am now. Thanks. I just really, really, really hate thunderstorms. So many bad things happen during thunderstorms." she said cryptically.  
Just then I got a terrible feeling in my gut. Something happened to her during a thunderstorm. Something bad. Something so bad that makes this beautiful, cheery, sweet, innocent creature sad. That was just one of the things I, Santana fucking Lopez was not going to ever let happen if I had any say.  
"Brittany….Britt. Hey, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" I looked around and noticed that there were only about 6 people in the small Café and the staff. Good. The less people around the better.  
"Why don't we order a dessert that's already made and get the rest of our stuff to go and get back to the studio. Would you feel safer over there?" I asked, hoping she would take me up on my offer.  
"Y-Yes. I think I would." she mumbled.

I got the waitress's attention, got our dessert and our unfinished meals packaged to go. Since the power was out, the girl couldn't give us an exact on our bill, so I just handed her 2 20's and left. I figured she had more than earned the tip I was leaving her. I grabbed our bags, Britt's hand and headed for the door. We made it back to the studio, only getting slightly wet this time. Thank God for that.

We walked inside and headed back to her office/lounge. I was never so thankful for emergency generators before in my life. I sat Brittany down on the couch and sat next to her. I pulled her in to me not caring that I had just met this woman not more than 3 hours ago. I just wanted to make her feel safe. The only way I knew how to do that was to hold her and comfort her. Having her in my arms felt comfortable, safe and right. I knew at this moment that I needed to protect her and to get to know her. The connection was made, now it was up to me to hopefully keep and make it permanent.

I've never believed in love at first site, but now, I'm starting to. Stranger things can and have happened. For the first time in my life, I want to do things right by this incredible woman, a near stranger. But, hopefully, not for very much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Again, thanks for all the faves and alerts. Also, for the few reviews I have thanks. But, like I said, I'm not a review whore, I just love to write and this is the best place to put something in this format. If this seems to be going a bit slow, I promise, things will be picking up soon. I am trying not to drag it out, but I also don't want to lose important insight on some things. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but I am now the current and proud owner of a fantastically purple and green bruise on my knee! Ow!**

3

Brittany's POV

"You're really comfy, you know that?" I commented.  
"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Are you feeling better?" Santana questioned.  
"Yes. Thanks. I don't know what happened back there. I'm sorry." I felt awful for putting all this on Santana, but I was scared and everything was all coming back to me.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was here for you and that you weren't alone." she said as she tried to keep reassuring me.  
"I'll stay here as long as you need. I'm in no hurry to go anywhere. Okay?" She said to me, hoping that what she said would comfort me a little.  
"Thanks, San, I really appreciate this. We haven't had a storm like this is quite awhile and I'm just scared to be alone or not home when they come around." I tried to stay calm. But I was having such a hard time. I figured talking was my only way to keep from going hysterical. I also hoped she didn't mind that I had just given her a nickname.  
"Britt. Listen. I know we've just met and all, but I immediately felt a connection with you. If you ever want or need to talk or just vent, I'm here for you. As an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on. Anything you need, okay?" She kept talking and trying to let me know, she'd be there for me. Now and even after tonight. And I loved the way my name shortened sounded from her mouth. Music to my ears.  
"Okay. Thanks San. That means a lot." I said as I smiled slightly back to her.  
"Okay then. How about we get a little more comfortable and see what's going on out there." she said as she grabbed her other bag and pulled out her laptop.  
"I felt one too, you know?" I softly said.  
"One what?" She said as she turned to look at me.  
"A connection. I felt one too. I'm glad you're here with me Santana. Thank you." I said as I laid my head on her shoulder and we started to watch The Weather Channel on her laptop.  
"I'm glad I'm here too." She said back to me, her head leaning into mine.

A couple of hours had gone by and the storm still hadn't died down enough to get to the parking garage. I knew Santana's vehicle was there, but I walked to the studio this morning, so I was stuck here until the rain stopped completely. That was what sucked the most. What would I do after the rain slowed enough and Santana left. I know she said she wouldn't leave me, but she has a home to go to as well.

"You don't have to worry you know?" the brunette said as if reading my mind.  
"Worry about what?"  
"I said I wasn't going to leave and I meant it. I am here as long as you need. I don't have a 9-5 job, so I'm pretty flexible." She said.  
"O-Okay." I didn't really know what else to say.  
Santana Lopez, hmmmm. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. She didn't say what she did for a living, only that she didn't have a 9-5 job. But she was wearing expensive, or what I would call expensive clothes. I wonder what she did.

The light was starting to come through the back window of the office. I started to slowly open my eyes. I went to rub my eyes with my hand, only to discover that there was a weight on my arm. Then I remembered the storm and Santana. I looked down, and there she was. In my arms. How ironic that she was the one to keep me safe and comfortable last night only to end up in my arms, in my studio, on my couch. I felt a strange feeling in my heart and my stomach. A feeling telling me, that with this woman, I could see a bright outcome to years of hell and darkness. I watched her as she slept. Small puffs of air coming from her nose. The peaceful look on her face as she slept was so comforting. I wanted to know more about this woman. I wonder if she had a darkness as well. I could tell that she was holding back while we were talking. Hell, we talked for hours finding out a lot of each other in just a short time. But not finding out other things. Things hidden deep inside. Things like me. Maybe we can help each other.

I kept watching her as she slept. I leaned over her slightly to push back a few lockets of hair that seemed to have fallen in front of her nose and mouth, behind her ear. She started to move around a bit, coming out of her slumber. I noticed her sleepy eyes start to open and look up at me.  
"Morning." I said and smiled.  
"Morning to you too. What time is it?" she asked me.  
"It's about 7:30am. Is that a problem?" I looked at her with a slight frown. Only because I really didn't want to see her leave yet. Even though we did spend the entire night in each other's arms.  
"Nope. Not at all. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to eat breakfast at the Café next door, since obviously it's not raining any longer?" she asked me, totally catching me off guard.  
"Oh! I'd love to. We can wash up in the locker room and head over. I have extra stuff my locker if you need to borrow any shampoo or something." I offered.  
"Perfect. I'll see you in 15 min. Be right back." she said taking the towel I offered her, before heading back to the locker room.

20 minutes later after we both had showered and re-dressed, we headed back over to the Café. Had a nice breakfast and conversation.  
"These pancakes are great, but mine are totally so much better!" Santana bragged.  
"Oh, really now." I teased back. "And here I thought that these were some of the best pancakes I have ever had." which in truth, they were.  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you some sometime and prove it to you!"  
"Now that's a challenge I'm willing to take you up on."

We bantered back and forth a little while longer until Santana's phone started to vibrate.  
"Shit!" she said.  
"What? Is something wrong?" I asked back concerned.  
"No. Not really, I just forgot to call my friend and let her know I wasn't coming to the studio today." she answered back. Hmmm, friend. She said she was single and unattached. I wonder how close this friend of hers really was.  
"I promised her we'd hit lunch today and we'd meet at the office, but I don't think I'm going to quite make it." she explained.  
"You don't have to stay on my account. I'm sure you have better things to do today than keep me company." I say, almost disappointed.  
"Hey," she said as she grabbed my hand.  
"I didn't say I was leaving, I also don't mind being here. I actually like and prefer being here with you." she said as she started to blush. I had heard that Latina's didn't blush, but I could swear that's exactly what I was seeing.  
"Thanks. That's sweet of you."  
"Just let me give 'Cedes a call back and then I'm yours for the day. Wait….don't you have any classes today?" she asked  
"Just one and that's not until 6:00pm. So, I have the entire day."  
"Okay, I'll call Mercedes and then, if you don't mind, I'd like to head to my house to change these clothes, not that I don't like them. I would just like to get into some of my own." she laughed.  
"Hey, no problem. I'll call Mike and let him know what's going on. Maybe, I can get him to take my class tonight and we can hang." I said hopeful that I would get to spend the whole day with Santana without having to leave for my class. I never missed classes, but I figured, after last night. I wanted to get to know more about Santana Lopez. A lot more!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Thanks to snixxjuice214 for my reviews! You rock! I'm finding myself wanting to update this a bit quicker thanks to positive feedback from alerts, faves and views. Like I said before, I have most of this outlined and written already, I just need a bit more of direction towards the end. Not sure where I exactly want to go, although I do have an idea. Brittana is always endgame!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, if anything resembles this, it is purely wishful thinking and coincidental! But I will take credit for all and any typo's, bad gramma and crap! Sorry, not beta'd.**

4

Santana's POV

Last night was different. Way different than I had ever thought. I get caught in a storm, drenched in said storm. I get caught creeping through a window, then spend the rest of the evening in a Stephen Spielberg Super Storm with a beautiful blonde, scared dancer and wake up in the arms of that same dancer. Things were definitely different, but good different. Now, I get to spend the rest of the day with that same dancer. Definitely good different!

"Okay! People called, messages sent and now, off to my lonely SUV awaiting us in the parking garage. Good thing I have a permanent parking pass….I'd have to pay out the ass for an overnight stay!" I chuckled.  
"Same here. I'm ready whenever you are." Brittany said as she bounced up to me excited about the day to come.

We got into my Midnight Blue Tahoe and headed for my house. As soon as we pulled up the lane and into the driveway, Brittany's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.  
"Wow! This place is huge. What is it exactly that you do. Because I know just a regular job doesn't pay this well. Hell, even my job doesn't pay this well, and I'm half owner!" Brittany exclaimed the second she stepped foot into my foyer.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? We spent yesterday evening and all this morning together. Damn! We even slept together. Well…uh, sort of. Anyway, all this time together and you haven't figured me out yet? I don't know if I should be stunned, happy or disappointed." I laughed.

"What do you mean, 'Who you are?'" she asked totally dumbfounded.  
"I don't have a clue what you are talking about. Are you somebody famous or someth-"  
"OH, MY GOD!" she yelled, practically shattering my ear drums, before she even finished her previous sentence.  
"You are not! There is NO WAY you are, SHIT! The Santana Lopez?!"  
"Yes, that's my name, so obviously there is a way, do you want to see my drivers license to prove it?" I said back to her, practically choking back my own laughter.  
"You're serious? You are really The Santana Lopez, Victoria's Secret model and rising singing sensation, diva...ok well not diva, but all that blah blah blah?" she asked practically quoting the Washington Post and New York Times headlines after my debut album went platinum.  
"Yep, guilty on all accounts." I said as I continued into the house, chuckling.  
"You don't act at all rude, diva-ish or mean." she said.  
"Well, of course not! That's just all wonderful work from my lovely PR team. They said that would be better for my image. I hate it actually."  
"And you don't make random hook-ups or date guys every other week."  
"Nope, all tabloid rumors and fabrications, and I don't hook up with _guys_ period, let alone anybody else."  
"So, you actually live alone, no wait staff, and you're nice." she asked almost disbelievingly.  
"Yup! You say that almost unsure." I said, feigning hurt.  
"Sorry. It's just last night and everything, you acted just like a normal person."  
"Hello…uhmm...I think I am a normal person. But I get what you're saying. Thanks, I think." chuckling and offering her to follow me farther into the house.  
"This place is fantastic, whatcha got out back behind this place? Rainbows and pots of gold?" she asked as she walked around the living room amazed.  
"Just a backyard, same as everyone else." I replied, giving her a slight smirk as I walked towards my kitchen.  
"Hey, I'm going to go upstairs and change, then I'll give you the grand tour. If your thirsty or want a snack, there's stuff in the fridge. What's mine is yours. Help yourself. Be back in a sec." I told her as I started up the back staircase to 2nd floor.

I came back down to find Brittany sitting at the breakfast bar with a water and an apple.  
"So, are you ready for the grand tour? And then afterwards, I'll cook us up and early dinner and we can do whatever else you want."  
"Yep. All ready." she clapped her hands together, wiped off her hands and face with a napkin and got up.

I showed her all around the house. The backyard, to include an in ground pool, Jacuzzi and hot tub and my favorite spot….the BBQ pit and outside bar. Britt took everything, like a kid in a candy store.

We spent the rest of the day talking some more. I think I could listen to her talk all day. Her voice was soothing and comforting. I listened to her talk about her family. Her mom, Elizabeth, Beth for short, dad , James (deceased) and 2 older sisters Brianna and Brooke. She was very proud of them as they were of her. She came from a fairly wealthy family, but they lived like middle class because her father never wanted them to forget what it's like to have to earn your way to being successful and it had kept them pretty grounded. I was thinking I really needed to meet these people. They sounded like a family everyone should have. She even told me how she had come out to her family in High School. She said they weren't shocked at all and are very supportive of her. Brittany then told me she'd only ever had one real relationship, but being away and traveling so much took it's toll and they broke up on bad terms about a year ago. No one since.

I was thinking I had to meet this family of hers. They sounded great. Being so supportive of their youngest daughter, happy for her and just an all around close knit family atmosphere. God! If I could only have even half of that. At least my brother and sister are okay with everything. I'm sure my dad is, even if he doesn't say. But that's the hardest part. He doesn't say. He just sits there and listens to my mother berate me at the sinful life I'm living. He doesn't even try to go against her. But I really shouldn't blame him. He's a soft, sincere and humble man. He's worked his way to where he is and my mother just takes advantage of everything. I don't even think she really wanted me let alone my baby brother and sister. But I can never get any alone time with him to talk. So he lives in silence and I truly miss my papi.

Maribel Lopez was a strong prideful women. She always thought hard work and dedication would make a happy life. But what she didn't realize that she was hurting her oldest child by ostracizing her from the family. I always thought that she had an open mind to same sex relationships. She did. Just not within her own family. Instead of supporting and loving her daughter for who she was, she looked at only the negative. And then stood steadfast behind her decision without regard to the rest of her family's wishes and beliefs. On the other hand there was Eduardo Lopez, Edu' for short. He was a soft spoken, see the good in everything type of man. He was a hard worker and loved by everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. He was smart, friendly, handsome and he loved life. Almost the complete opposite of my mother. He was who I missed most. We were so close until my mother decided that being gay and in a open and out relationship with another woman wasn't what she envisioned for her oldest and up and coming celebrity daughter to be. Which in turn added stress in the very close relationship I had with my brother, Ricky (Ricardo) and my sister Reinata (Rei or Rei-rei, pronounced ray). They were 2 years younger than myself, twins and total opposites. But they loved me and everything about me. I was their older sister and that's all that mattered to them.

"I wish my family was more like yours. I know my father loves me, but he's afraid to go against my mother. And at least I can say I have the support of my younger brother and sister." I said sadly.  
Brittany didn't say anything, just gave me a small pursed smile. I guess there wasn't really anything that needed to be said.

The rest of the evening was great. We talked, had a great dinner that, I, of course, had made. Then went outside and talk more over the BBQ pit fire.

"It's getting kind of late. I guess I should get you home. I'm really glad you decided to spend the day with me. I know it must have been boring, but, in all honesty….it's been one of the best days of my life." I commented truthfully.  
"I'm glad I did too." Brittany said back to me shyly. "I was wondering. If, uh, maybe you'd want to hang out again or get something to eat some time?" she asked extremely hesitantly. "I mean, I just had so much fun, and you don't really have to but I would really love to get to know you bet-" I put my finger to her lips to stop her from rambling on any further.  
"I would love to go out with you again. But this time, can we officially call it a date?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.  
"Definitely!" the blonde squealed. "I knew I wanted to see you again. I just, I just felt a connection when our eyes met through the glass at my studio." she admitted.  
"I did too. That's kind of why I asked you to join me for the day. I wanted to get to know you a little better and for you to know me. I hope you don't mind a little kidnapping." I kidded.  
"Not at all! You can kidnap me anytime." she joked back to me.  
"I'll keep that in mind. I'll just get these washed and then back to you. But I think I'll keep the shoes. They are super comfortable." I said as I showed her the clothes in my hand and duffle bag.  
"Keep them. What's mine is yours." she coyly said back as she threw my words back at me.  
"Touche'." I laughed whole heartedly as we walked to my SUV and I drove her home with her giving me directions.

We arrived just outside Brittany's apartment building. We sat there for a few minutes before I leaned over to give Brittany a hug and a quick peck on her cheek, but before I had a chance to alter my direction, she turned towards me and instead, pressed her lips softly to mine. To say I was a bit surprised was a slight understatement, but as soon as the surprise died down, I started to move my lips against her. It was soft at first, but I didn't pull away. I brought my hand up around behind her neck and pulled her is for a deeper more meaningful passionate kiss. The perfect first kiss.  
I handed her my iPhone and she gave me hers as we exchanged contact information. I was hoping that against all odds, I had found someone. Maybe even the one.

Best. Day. Ever!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n So, I guess I'm updating a bit quicker than I thought I would. Any suggestions on where I should end this ff? Like I said, I have up to Chap 15 already outlined and mostly written. I would just like to see what other people think. Don't forget, this story is mostly fluff, with a few small drama parts (spoiler maybe), but Brittana is definitely endgame! Another shout out to lyleerose for helping me through most of this, and to snixxjuice214 for being a great reader/author/etc...! Thanks both so much.**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own Glee, but I do claim ownership or kinship to 2 crazy freakish younger brothers! I love you both! ;p**

5

Brittany's POV

Damn! 15 minutes and I have to be ready. Santana will be here soon to pick me up for our official first date, and I can't find my favorite pair of shoes. Wow! Date. I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Santana Lopez. An actual date. God, I feel like such a fan girl! I've decided to wear my favorite dark navy blue cocktail, strapless dress, hair slightly curled and down and soft pink lip gloss. I didn't want to over do anything because I wasn't sure exactly where we were going. Only that I was told to dress nice but that it didn't have to be formal or over the top. But, to find my favorite pair of heels that went with this dress perfectly was turning out to be a daunting task. Ahh, finally! Found them buried in the corner of my closet.

Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz! Shit, she was here already. She has to be early. There is no way I'm this frazzled to not be ready.

Showered - check  
Legs shaved and lotioned - check  
Favorite dress - check  
Favorite heels (finally) - check  
Amazing hair - check  
Just enough make up to look hot - check  
Bangin' bod - check

Now, to make this the best first date ever.

I opened the door to find Santana looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing her hair down, parted to the side and draped over one shoulder. Sultry dark red lip gloss that matches her dark crimson spaghetti strapped dress. Over that, she had a black short leather jacket and black heels. Perfect. I was looking forward to our date before, now, I was excited for our date. I was going out with the most gorgeous looking woman in the world.

"You look beautiful Britt. Breathtaking. Are you ready to go?" my sexy latina asked as she leaned in and gave me a small peck on the cheek, then moved to give me a small soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmm. Yeah, I'm more than ready. And you look amazing too, San." I told her.

"I hope you don't mind, but no limo or anything fancy tonight. Just me, you and my SUV. I didn't want to drag too much attention to myself or us. I wasn't sure you would want a big crowd of pappz around us, so I'm trying to be as discreet as I can." she rambled on.

I was starting to catch on that when Santana Lopez was nervous or unsure, the rambling started. I thought it was cute, funny and downright adork-able.

"That's fine San. Honestly, as long as I'm with you, we could go back to the diner and have dinner. I just wanted to be with you, and have a nice evening."

"Good. Glad to know. You have no idea how nice it is to try and do something normal and not have to try and impress. Not that I'm not going to try and impress you anyway. You're special and I want to treat you that way. I hope you don't mind." she blushed.

"Not at all. Impress away." I chuckled back to her.

"So, we're almost there. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do tonight other that dinner? I mean, I have the evening planned out sort of, but if there is something you'd like to throw in, let me know. I'm flexible. I just want you to have a great night. You know, so that you'd want to, I don't know, maybe do it again. And again. And again." she laughed as she finished and I noticed her cheeks started to redden. Whoever said that Latin people didn't blush is full of crap, because I've seen first hand, that they definitely do.

We stopped just outside a small restaurant, parked in a nearby garage, and walked back to the restaurant.

"Well, this is it. I wanted to bring you hear because this is the best authentic Mexican and Spanish restaurant around. It's not fancy, but you'll love it." she boasted.

"This looks great San. I can't wait to try it. I've never really had authentic Mexican or Spanish cuisine!" I told her, excited to try something new.

"Reservations for Lopez, please." San told the host as we walked in.

"Right this way ma'am. I hope you're usual table is satisfactory for you. We've added an extra chair for the evening. Will you be performing tonight, or just dinner?" the man asked politely.

"Just dinner, I think tonight Manuelo. Unless, of course my lovely date would like to see a first hand performance." she smirked as she looked my way.

"Are you serious? You sing here? I would love to hear you sing. That would be so awesome!" I squealed in excitement.

"Yes, I sing here sometimes. My uncle actually owns the restaurant." she told me, motioning me to sit, while the host pushed my chair in for me.

"Well, there you have it Manuelo, I guess I'm singing tonight."

"Very good, ma'am. I'll let the band know. Just let me know when you are ready, and your uncle says to not be a stranger and he'll be out it a bit." he told her, pushing her chair in as well. Then he put the menu's in front of us and took our drink order.

"Anything you want Britt. This is your night." San said.

"I don't know what anything really is except for taco's. Would you order for me, please?" I asked. Hoping that she would order something I could recognize as edible food. I knew Santana wouldn't order me anything I didn't like or that she wouldn't think I wouldn't like. I was almost hoping she would just order me simple taco's or enchilada's or burritos. At least that way, I had an idea of what I was eating.

When the waiter came back with our drinks, San ordered for the both of us in Spanish. So of course, I had no idea what she said, or what the heck I was going to get. I guess, I will be pleasantly surprised. Hopefully!

"I hope you like what I ordered you. I tried to go as simple as possible since I don't know all of your tastes yet. Although, I'm hoping to find out, if you'll let me." she said reaching her hand across the table to grasp mine, pulled them to her lips and softly kissed each knuckle, as tingles and butterflies started to erupt in my heart and stomach, for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm sure I'll like whatever you ordered for me. I trust your judgment, I think." I giggled.

"It'll be fine, I promise." she assured me.

As soon as we finished our appetizers, our main entrée's were brought out to the table by a short, plump Spanish looking man.

"You're dinners, ladies." he said, placing them down in front of us. Then leaning over whispering something into Santana's ear causing her to giggle, blush and her smile to widen.

"Brittany, this is my Uncle Paco. Pasqual formally, but we call him Paco for short. Owner and head chef of my favorite restaurant. Uncle P, this is my date, Brittany S. Pierce. She's a dancer and is part owner of P & C Dance Academy." Santana said full of pride in her voice and posture.

"Nice to meet you sir." I greeted holding out my hand for him to take.

"Pleasure to meet you too, my fine young lady. But please, no sir around here. I work for a living. Paco, Uncle P, or Uncle Paco. Whichever you prefer, but never sir. Not even my employee's call me that. Now enjoy your meals and, you, young lady, I will see on stage later." He looked at Santana, then hugged us both and kissed San's cheek.

When I looked down to see what was on my plate, I just started to laugh. I looked up at Santana to see that she was looking at me and my reaction to my meal. She started to giggle as well.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked her with a slight smile and smirk.

"Nope. Of course not. I am laughing with you!" she said as we both started to laugh a little harder.

Not only did she order me the best meal I could have had, she ordered exactly what I wanted. A taco, An chicken and cheese enchilada, and a chicken burrito. I couldn't help but think that this was a perfect meal with a perfect date and a perfect atmosphere.  
All throughout dinner, we had wonderful, interesting and hilarious conversation about anything and everything. I was so comfortable talking to her about any topic that just happened to come up. Being in her company was so easy, so right. I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather be out on a date with. We had just finished dinner, ordered dessert when Uncle Paco walked onto the small makeshift stage that was in the back of the restaurant. He made a few announcement, thanked the patrons and the band and introduced his favorite niece to the stage for a small impromptu performance.

"Hey everyone! I know it's been a little bit since I've been here and this is long overdue. So, I wanted to sing a few songs. 2 are covers of one of my favorite female singers, RIP Amy Winehouse, and the last one is an original. I hope you enjoy." she finished as the music started to play.

Santana Lopez singing Back to Black and Valerie by Amy Winehouse was amazing. She has the perfect raspy voice for those two songs. She played with the audience during her songs, but for the most part, her eyes kept seeking out mine. Every time our eyes met, she would wink, smile and melt my heart even more than it had already started melting. I didn't know if I believed in love at first sight, but I was starting to believe in fate, which in turn, was now making me a firm believer in love at first sight.

San's last song was slower than the other two. She sat down at the piano and started to play. When she was singing the song, most of the time her eyes were closed as if she were singing from her soul. As I listened to her words, I couldn't help the feeling that she was singing directly to and for me. I didn't realize until wetness had hit my hand, that tears were trickling down my cheeks. When I looked up at Santana, the intensity of her voice and the emotions, she was crying as well. Kismet. Karma. Fate. Whatever it was, I believe we were destined to meet.

"Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Uncle P, you're the best." San hugged the man and slowly but surely, and with purpose, made her way back to our table.

"San, that was just amazing. I loved it. You sounded absolutely fantastic. I really hope that isn't the last time I get to hear you sing." I said, nudging her with my shoulder.

"You can have a private concert anytime you want. I sang that last song for you, by the way." she blushed.

"Thank you. It was beautiful. And so are you." I said, pushing the hair in front of her eyes behind her ear, as I slowly leaned in and gave her a soft small kiss to her pouty lips.

On our drive home, we didn't talk much, just held hands and occasionally took small meaningful glances towards each other. As we pulled into the parking lot and in front of my apartment, San reached into the back of the SUV and pulled a beautiful long stemmed iris. She handed me the dainty flower and explained that the Iris means rainbow. Appropriate, huh. Also, the Iris is the flower of the Greek goddess Iris, who is the messenger of Love. She told me she wasn't sure about the meaning of the colors because there were so many, but since I loved Yellow, she got me a yellow Iris.

"San, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. And thank you for the most wonderful first date I have ever been on. I - I really like you Santana. I was hoping that maybe we could continue this." I motioned to our linked hands, looking back at her with hope in my heart.

"I would like that very much Britt. This has definitely been the best day of my life so far. And I'm not exaggerating. I had so much fun, and singing for you was incredible. It felt like I should be doing that all the time. So, I would very much like to see you again. And again. And again." she smiled and leaned into kiss me. This kiss was so different than any of the other small kisses we had shared that entire evening. This one was full of desire, want and full of hope for what was to come. She walked me to my door, kissed me goodnight and started to leave.

"Goodnight San. Text me when you get home. I want to make sure you make it home safe and sound." I insisted. "Oh, and I would love to see you again. And again and again." I said matching the wide grin on her face.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt. I will the second I get inside. I promise. Call you tomorrow." she said waving as she turned around and headed to her car.

Definitely, BEST. FIRST DATE. EVER!


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n So, I've decided to update again since I will be camping in the freezing fall weather. Trust me, not my choice. At least I'll be in a warm cabin with a nice fire going! I won't have internet access, so updating now seemed to be the best idea. Enjoy, Longest chapter yet. Not my intention, just couldn't stop!  
**

**PS...thanks to all the new reviews, faves and alerts. And the Views, totally awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own Glee! But I'm working on owning a new house!**

6

3 months later.

Santana and I had been going out for a little over 3 months now, and everything seemed perfect. Almost too perfect. She was the perfect girlfriend. Girlfriend, even the way she asked me to officially be her girlfriend was perfect and sweet. San had called me up at the dance studio and asked me to wait for her. When she arrived, she was carrying a take-out bag from the diner next door. What was she up to? I didn't have a class for another hour and a half, so I waited to see if she was going to say something. But she didn't. She started taking out our meals and set them out on my desk. She came around to the side of my desk that I was sitting at and gave me a quick kiss. Then, we proceeded to eat our meals and talk about the songs she was working on, the new artists she was mentoring, and what was going on for me and the classes here at the Academy. Then I realized that this was the exact meal, exact down to the dessert, that we had the night we had met. I couldn't believe she remembered.

"San?" I started

"Hmmmm, wafs uh?" she answered with a mouth full of food.

"I can't believe you remembered what we ordered that night." I said smiling from ear to ear like Lord Tubbington on a day he got to sneak out and go see his kitty-girl-friend.

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget anything about that night?" she asked matching my smile.

"Babe, what's going on here?" I asked partially confused.

"Well, I'm not real good with huge displays of affection and I really wanted this to just be us. You know without all the gawkers at some restaurant or the papz with their camera's all up in our faces." she hesitated then continued softly,

"I wanted this to be special and just us. You know how the papz can ruin a totally fucking good day and turn it around to be the worst. Well, I didn't want that to happen." She rambled on.

"San….what are you saying. I'm not getting what you're meaning here. We don't always have to eat out when you meet me for lunch. I really don't mind whe-" as I was so rudely interrupted with a pair of plump lips pressing into my own.

"I know that babe. I just sort of wanted our 3 month anniversary to be special."

"Three months Anniversary?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, since the first day we met and started going out. I wanted this to be special. Fuck! I'm ruining my own plans. Damn, I'm so lame." she said looking embarrassed and anxious. "I should have practiced this..." she softly whispered, probably hoping I didn't hear that last bit.

"San, you aren't ruining anything. Besides, I don't know what you had planned, but this is great. Just you being here on my lunch break is more than enough. I love having you here." I said trying to reassure whatever she was trying to tell me. I think I had an idea, but I didn't want to ruin her plans. More than she thought she was ruining them on her own anyway.

"Brittany, I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. I mean, I know that neither of us is dating anyone else, or want to for that matter. But, I really wanted to…..I wanted to ask you if you….if you'd be my girlfriend. Officially?!" "There, I said it. I finally got it out. Whew!" San said softly whispering to herself that last bit that I ended up hearing anyway.

"Oh San. Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Officially! And just to let you know….I already considered us girlfriends. But I loved this. Thank you so much for being so sweet." I beamed as I leaned across my desk to kiss her again. When I looked up into her dark brown eyes, I could see that the smile she was wearing was as big as I'd ever seen and even made it all the way up to her eyes. That's how I could tell, I had just made Santana Lopez's day!

"Hey Bri-" Mike interrupted as he ran excitedly into the office. "Oh, hey Santana. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." he giggled.

"Hey, Mike." San greeted my totally embarrassed best friend.

"Well, you remember that weekend seminar we had been wanting to plan?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We've been having a couple problems with city planning, permits and sponsors. Did you get good news?" I asked hopefully.

"Hell, yeah! We got great news!" He shouted and continued..."everything is a go. We got everything approved. From the sponsors and city planning all the way down to the permits and the exact weekend we wanted! Isn't that fantastic?" He shouted enthusiastically, then did a little victory dance.

"That is great news, Mike! Now all we have to do is get the people here and we'll have the best dance seminar ever!" I answered back.

"That is great news guys. But I still like my news better. Since it affects me more!" Santana giggled, adding a little smirk to her smile.

"What's she talking about Britt?" Mike asked, totally intrigued by now.

"Just that, ooooh, maybe about ten minutes ago, Santana asked me to officially be her girlfriend!" I boasted.

"Oh My God, Britt! That is great news. I gotta tell T. She'll be so excited. We all need to go out and celebrate!" my best friend suggested, happy for me.

"I'd love to celebrate, but I've got a lot of things coming up and you two have a seminar to work on! But we will definitely celebrate when we're all free. We'll get the whole gang and have a blast!" Santana countered, looking a slight bit disappointed.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to lunch. Just thought I'd let you know ASAP! See ya!" Mike waved as he left.

"That's so great for you guys. I'm happy everything is getting better for you. You both have worked so hard and deserve it. I know it'll be great." my favorite brunette _girlfriend _added.

Things only got better from there. Mike and I were working on our weekend seminar, and San was busy with recording and bringing in and mentoring the young artists that signed with her company. I was definitely the happiest I'd ever been.

She called, texted, and held my hand in public. We spent most nights at her place because the tabloids and paparazzi were constantly following us or jumping out from behind some bush, pole or tree. God, you'd think we were the only thing to write scandal about. Thing is, we weren't scandal, just interesting news. They were trying to make it scandalous. I'm just glad that things like this didn't phase her all that much. But….. but we hadn't had sex yet. I thought that it was cute that she was waiting and taking it slow. Nothing like how the tabloids and rumor mills portray her. But, come on, after 3 months, was there something wrong with me? With her? I knew I was ready for the next step in our relationship. I was hoping she was too. I'd had girlfriends before. But depending on to what extent you call losing your gay virginity to, I considered myself a virgin. Well, for the most part anyway. I had never been with a man willingly. Never wanted to be with a man. I've always been attracted to girls/women. I'd been touched, felt up, even had orgasms with past girlfriends, but I've never had anyone enter or go down on me. So, technically I was a gay virgin. But with Santana, I wanted her to be my first. I could tell it, I could feel it. I wanted everything with her. But what on this crazy planet was keeping her from touching me. Every time we came close, she would stop, or say that she wanted it to be special and that we should wait. Wait! Wait for what? I've talked with some of my friends, but no one seems to know why. Especially with what all the tabloids say about her. I'm sure that part of them are true. She probably isn't a slut. Or should I say wasn't and I'm sure that she is faithful to me. I just don't know what could be stopping her from letting us go to the next level of our relationship. Plus, I know I need to let her know that I haven't had a very physical relationship with any of my past relationships. Not that I've had that many to begin with. Technically, I was still a virgin. Hell, I've never even been totally naked with any of my exes. I guess I just have a severe case of lack of self confidence. And now, on top of everything else, I'm letting my doubts and insecurities take over my rational thoughts in my frazzled brain.

So, I decided to talk to my one best girl friends Quinn. I tell her everything. Quinn and I have been friends since grade school. She has her moments of being bitchy, but she always has the best interest at heart for those close to her. We went to High School together, were Cheerios (cheerleaders) together and went to New York to college together. Me at Julliard and her NYU for Law. We graduated the same year and moved into the same apartment building just so we could stay close to each other but still have the privacy we both loved so much. I told Quinn about Santana's hesitation for sexual intimacy. She said that maybe something happened, or that she was still scared because of her popularity and all the rag-mags articles about her life. She suggested I should just talk to Santana and ask her. Maybe I will. I have to know. It's killing me.

A few weeks later, we had just finished with a fantastic dinner that Santana had made and headed over to the couch to cuddle and watch TV. This is as best a time as any. I have a need to know, and it's killing me.  
"Santana?" I started to ask, almost scared at what I was going to find out.  
"Mmmm.."  
"Can I ask you a serious question?" I continued.  
"Sure hon. You can ask me anything. You know that."  
"How come you won't touch me. I mean, I know we touch and we make out. Really make out. And I love that, but it's been 3 months. How come you haven't even tried to have sex, I uhm mean…make… make love with me? Is there something wrong with me? Did I do someth-" I was stopped my a set of sultry luscious lips pressing softly into mine.  
"No, babe. There is nothing wrong with you. I promise. I'll tell you. I'm sorry. I probably already should have told you before, it's just not really easy to talk about and remember. I was just scared, and it's a very, very sensitive subject with me." she said almost ashamed.  
"Okay. Are you sure. If you're not ready, San, I can wait. I don't want to pressure you. I was just scared that something was wrong with me. That's all."  
"Oh hon, I'm so sorry. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are perfect! Come on. Let's go for a walk in the park and by the pond, and I'll tell you everything."

San grabbed my hand and led me out of the back door to her house and we started our walk and talk. We sat down on the bench, fed the ducks and I listened to her tell me her horrible, tragic story. I couldn't believe it when she told me. It was one of the saddest things I had ever heard. I couldn't believe how the tabloids and rumor mills could have been so mean. But, then again, they were the tabloids. That's what they did. Cruel and ruthless.

Santana told me about her previous relationship. A girl named Natalie. They had met in High School in the accelerated learning classes for brains, became best friends, both graduated a year early and went to the same college, San for Music and Nat for Art, and even roomed together. They had done it all. When Santana started to get noticed, she never left Natalie behind. The were literally inseparable. She was proud of being her girlfriend, and not even the start of a promising modeling or singing career was going to stop her. They both graduated college a year early as well, and permanently moved into New York City. Natalie didn't go everywhere when Santana had some photo shoots and a few other things out of town. But she didn't mind. Eventually, Natalie had her own art studio and gallery. They had wanted to get married, but Same-Sex Marriage was still on the back burner in many states, even though it had passed in NYC, so they had decided to wait for the marriage part, but had decided to start a family. They were financially ready, happy and it was the logical next step. What Santana told me next broke my heart. They had agreed to go ahead and start their family. Nat would be the one to carry the baby because of Santana's newly blossoming career. Six months into the pregnancy, Natalie started having some problems with the baby. She was ordered to strict bed rest. I couldn't imagine being 20 yrs old and bedridden for another 3 months.  
2 weeks later, she started contracting and have severe labor pains. The baby was coming no matter what. They had started with a natural delivery but then everything went haywire. Santana was ushered out of the room and more surgeons and nurses were entering the room. Santana, her brother and sister and Natalie's family were all in the waiting room.

By now, as San is relaying this story, tears were beginning to streak down her cheeks. Just that alone made my eyes start to mist over. I placed my hand over hers for support and to let her know she could stop at anytime. After a few moments of silence, Santana continued. The head surgeon and the best pediatric surgeon in New York were in the waiting room trying to explain to everyone exactly what had happened. It was a rare, uncommon, freakish occurrence. No one was prepared for what the Doctors were telling them. They had lost the baby and Natalie had to be revived 3 times, and almost her a fourth. Natalie had started hemorrhaging and the supply of fluids and oxygen had been cut off for too long from the baby. Natalie was now in a coma. She was in a coma for about 2 months and then came out a completely different person. Nothing was ever the same. She was told she had lost the baby and had a complete and total mental meltdown. I asked where Natalie was now, since obviously this was almost 4 ½ years ago and San had said she was single.

Natalie had been admitted to the best Mental Institution and Rehab center in the state. But nothing seemed to be helping. She was committed for a permanent stay based on the fact that her reality was no longer what was real. She had regressed to a childlike state. So much to the point that she barely knew who Santana was, she had 2 dolls that she took care of as if they were real live babies. She had thrown such a fit until they put two cribs into her room at the center. Nat had carried on a daily existence being the young teenage mother of 2 babies. When in reality she's a patient treating 2 dolls in strollers and cribs like the real thing. Santana said she tried her best to stay with her and be the girlfriend she had always promised, but even Natalie's family had told her it was time to move on. So, even after knowing she still loved her, and for a year of visiting every single weekend, she decided to break it off and start a new life alone. During this entire year, the tabloids had gotten it into their fried, freakish, insensitive, scandalizing brains that the stress of living a life with a Sexy Model and Singing Sensation Diva wanted by every man and thousands of women was enough to drive Natalie crazy and that the stress caused her to lose the baby and lose reality, and then they published false made up stories. Eventually, Nat was found one morning lying on the floor in her room, holding both babies that had their eyes blackened out and she wasn't breathing. They later discovered that she hadn't been taking her medication properly. Not swallowing them fully, spitting them out and saving them in a hidden spot near her sink. One day she overdosed on her meds. The doctors had assumed that in a rare moment of clarity, Natalie had realized what was going on in her life and didn't want to continue to live any longer. Nat's family and Santana had the funeral in a quiet upstate cemetery. Natalie's family had been great to Santana and commended her for her bravery and trying to stick with Nat for as long as she did. They never blamed her for anything. In fact, she still kept in contact with them, because they had always followed both of their careers and they wanted to keep track of hers. She was a member of their family since she didn't really have one of her own.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you about her sooner. It's just so hard."

"It's okay San. I'm sorry that something so terrible like that had to happen to you." I didn't have a clue what to do or say.

"After that, all the rag mags and rumors had me sleeping with anybody and everybody. And that's just not true. I haven't even had sex since the 6 months Natalie was pregnant. That's almost 5 years. Crazy, I know!" she sadly said.

"No, San, It's totally understandable. I just don't know why that's what is holding you back from me. Not that I want to rush, and I think it's great that we've waited. But why is this stopping you?" I pushed.

"It's not you, trust me. It's just that, that I'm…I'm so scared of losing another great thing in my life. I haven't made love to anyone or even kissed anyone or touched anyone since her and I'm afraid that I wouldn't know how to please you and I don't want to lose you, or be embarrassed and I'm just…I'm just scared." the brunette cried as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"San. Honey. Babe. Santana, look at me." I say firmly to her pulling her chin up with my thumb and forefinger. "Please, look at me." I repeat.

Santana looked up at me, I then slowly and softly pressed my lips to hers and pulled away so that I was looking straight into her strikingly beautiful brown eyes. I brushed back some hair that had fallen and cupped her cheek with the palm of my hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about. And I totally understand. You couldn't possibly disappoint me or hurt me. Don't ever be worried about that. When it happens, and it will!" I smiled, "It will be beautiful, tender and perfect." I kissed her and held her as she wrapped her arms around me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for being so understanding." she looked up to me. "I really appreciate that. You have no idea how much that means to me." She kissed me again, got comfortable, laid her head on my shoulder as we sat on the bench by the pond, watching the ducks and the setting sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n 1 - Well, here is another chapter. Camping was a no-go. Rain and wife not feeling well. Anyways...Okay, so I have to vent - My God people, have a little faith in RIB! Brittana is Endgame. That has already been said. Don't forget everything the girls went through the last two years to get together. A small bump in the road does not mean break-up or permanent separation. They are soulmates and you have to have a little faith that they are not going to break up every couple on the show. Fandom and viewer suicide. They just want to mess with our heads and blow up the media airwaves...which they have done to perfection. The girls may have a bump or two with the distance, but true love always prevails. They are totally in love with each other and if they want to be totally true to their fans, no relationship just gets together like them and then after a few weeks or months, gives up. Just doesn't happen. Especially with how devoted to each other they truly are. FAITH! **

**a/n 2 - Again, thanks to snixxjuice214 for great suggestions and reviews! Thanks to lyleerose for helping with this as well. Thanks to all the faves, alerts and views, you blow me away! **

**disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but now, I'm wishing I did!**

7

Brittany POV

"Can I tell you something now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Same goes for me you know. You can tell me anything. I won't judge you or think any less of you." she said reassuring me what I already felt.

"Well, you know how I just wanted to know about being physical and intimate. I really have never been. I guess you could call me a gay virgin." I sort of giggled at my label.

"Yeeeaahhh…." San said wanting me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, I have never really been physical with any of my exes. Hell, I haven't even been completely naked with anyone. You have seen more of me than anyone else ever has. I know I haven't had a lot of relationships or experience, but I just feel with you that I want to. I want you to be my first." I said almost bashfully.

"Oh, Britt. I would love to be your first. That would mean so much to me. I hope you realize how special you are to me." She said sweetly.

"It would mean a lot to me as well. You are so special too, San. Compared to my ex, who was the spawn of Hades himself, you are an angel. My heaven. Thank you for coming into my life and making me believe in romance and love again."  
"My ex was such a bitch. I can't even believe I ever fell for her smooth talking charms. Her name was Evan and she was just evil. I guess her name almost fit her personality. She would suck you in with her sweet talking and charm and then eat you up and spit you out like a bad seed." I said retelling my horror story of my relationships.

"San, every relationship I have had, I thought that I had found a partner to spend my life with. I normally don't fall in love fast and hard, although with you I did. For the most part, I'm very cautious and guarded. You were different from the start." I said blushing as I met her eyes.

"But, again, every relationship ended in disaster. Mostly because I had a hard time with physical intimacy and getting undressed around someone and all the traveling and getting a studio up and running. Traveling with dance troupe and changing in front of them was completely different. Not as intimate. We had a job to do. Then I met Evan and I thought that I had found someone that was patient and sweet. Things seemed to be going great, she didn't push anything and hung around for more than 4 months. That seemed to be the limit anyone would stay. I mean, we would make out, touch and feel, but never naked and never go down or inside. I just didn't feel right and very self conscious. I don't know why, I just didn't feel that comfortable yet. Well, Evan, she waited and waited. We had been together for almost 8 months and then things started to get different, especially when I went away for a bit."

"What do you mean different." San asked, squeezing my hand, letting me know she was there for me, and that I could stop anytime. I could see, she knew I was holding back on some things, but she didn't ask and she didn't force me to say anything I wasn't ready to, thankfully. Maybe one day, I'll explain just why. For now, I am just glad that she was listening to what I had to say and not ask any questions. God, I love this woman. I really do.

"She started to get either real distant, or really demanding. Like, almost forceful. Trying to force me to do things I wasn't ready for. Every time I would tell her to stop, she would call me a baby and that I was stupid for not wanting to go further. When I explained to her why and that I was still afraid and nervous, she would just laugh at me and walk away. Thank God we didn't live together. That would have been hell. Anyway, afterwards, she would be all distant and not come around or call for a couple of days. And she should never come on any trips with me. She would always say she was busy and couldn't get away. When I would ask her why and where she was, or if she was mad at me, she would just tell me to chill and that she was fine. She would never say that we were fine, just that she was fine. I should have caught on better to things then, but I was afraid to be alone and thought that I needed her to be there so I let it go. Finally, one night, I had to cancel one of my classes because of the weather, so I headed to her place earlier than we had planned. I was supposed to pick her up for dinner and then a movie. I figured, since my studio was closer to her place than mine, I would just head on over there, change and we could talk or have an early dinner." by this time, I had started to talk softer and my voice started to break more frequently.

"Britt. You don't have to go on if you don't want. I'll be here no matter what. I'll always be here no matter what." she said concern written all over her face.

"No, I want to finish. But thanks. Where was I? Oh, yeah. So, anyway, I got to her place early. It had just started to get dark outside and when I got my keys out, I noticed that her door was already unlocked. That wasn't normal, so I thought that maybe something was wrong. I couldn't have been more right. But for all the wrong reasons." I gathered my thoughts and continued.

"Evan's apartment was pretty dark. Just a dim light from the kitchen light and from the street lamp from outside shining in the window. Then I heard a noise. A noise almost like someone moaning. I started to get even more worried that something had happened. I made my way through the apartment trying to find Evan. Then I started to hear more moaning and then loud noises. I finally got to her bedroom door that was shut. Something else that should have clued me in that something was not quite right. I reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. What I saw next made me start to hyperventilate and tear up immediately. There on her bed, was Evan and another woman, naked in the throws of all out sex and orgasms. I was embarrassed to say the least, but more than that, I was hurt. Crushed that the woman I thought I was falling in love with was fucking someone else because she couldn't wait for me. Now I know why she was so distant, hot and cold and persistent in us having sex. Because with her, that's probably all it was." I said harshly as tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"I stood there gaping at what I was seeing happening in front of me and let out a gasp I didn't know I was holding. When I did that, both heads turned facing the doorway and me. The girl on the bed smirked and Evan shouted at me at why I was there. Why the fuck was I there. I was supposed to be her girlfriend and she was yelling at me why I was there. I told her that my last class was cancelled and I had called and texted that I was on my way. Obviously, she didn't get the messages. Now I know why. She then proceeded to tell the other woman to wait for her she'd be right back, grabbed her robe, grabbed my arm and led me out of the bedroom into the living room. We argued, then she told me that's what I get for holding out on her and making her wait so damned long. She then finished her rant by telling me I was so dumb and stu..." I had to stop and catch by breath. God, I hated that word. "She said that I was so dumb and stupid that I didn't catch on to things sooner and that this had been going on for at least 6 months. I couldn't believe that. I was hurt beyond hurt. So, after I grabbed anything that I possibly could think of that I had at her place, I went home and cried for a week. Not because we were done, but because how stupid I was for believing in her and her lies. Ever since then, which is almost a year and a half now, I haven't even been on a date. I've been to afraid to let myself need someone that much ever again. I'm sorry if I seem closed off and slow for you San. I just needed to be sure about things." I said finishing my story and letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Britt, first, you have nothing to be sorry for, and secondly, you are not stupid. If anything, she was the stupid one for letting someone as great and wonderful as you slip through her fingers. For that, I will always be grateful. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Ever since that first day, I knew that we connected, that we had something special and I was willing to fight for you if I had to. Good thing for me, I didn't have to fight too hard. You are everything Britt. I lo-I love you. You mean the world to me." she said as she whispered that last part, totally surprising me.

"Y-y-you love m-me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I do. I love you with everything I am. I am so proud to have you as my girlfriend. I would do anything for you Britt. I am so in love with you." she said leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you too, San." I said just before our lips connected. The kiss that followed was the softest, most passionate kiss we have had yet. Full of love and the promise of better things to come.

Best. Girlfriend. Ever!


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n - Thanks again for all the new faves and alerts and views. Have faith in Thursday's episode. I know I will. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do after I hit a certain point in this story. So, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Just remember on thursday BRITTANA is endgame and they are soul mates! Always have been.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, if I did...Brittana would have major storyline instead of Finchel, Klaine or Brochel! They'd be together forever and Brittany would have graduated last yr as well! **

8

Santana POV

Monday

"Hey, Britt-Britt!, are you here? I stopped by the studio and Mike said you came home sick. Briiiiittaaaanyyyy!" I hollered as I used the key unlock the door to her apartment. She gave me the key about 2 months ago when I gave her the key to my house. One of these days I plan on asking her to move in with me, but I want to make sure she's up for that first.  
"In here." I hear a nasally hoarse voice.  
"Hey babe. What's up? Mike said you came home sick."  
"I don't know. I think it's just a stomach bug or something.  
"Okay. I'll make you some soup and I'll be right back."

I went into Britt's kitchen, made some soup, tried to get her to eat at least some of it. I made sure she was warm, gave her some meds that I had bought on my way over.

"Will you stay tonight? I just wanna cuddle. I don't like being sick and alone." She said pathetically. God, she was more adork-able sick. How is that?

"Of course I'll stay, babe. Anything you need. Just don't give me your cold." I chuckled tapping her nose as I got up to take the emptied soup bowl to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's mine is yours. Isn't that how it works? We get sick together?" she laughed back right before a coughing fit snuck up on her.

Later on that evening, I changed into my PJ's, which consisted of a tank top and some boy shorts. Crawled into bed behind Britt, wrapped my arms around her and drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning, I got up and decided to let Britt sleep in a bit more. I called Mike and told him Brittany was still sick and that she'd be in tomorrow. Then I went into her kitchen and started to make Britt's favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes and bacon with a smiley face and orange juice. I love making her breakfast and that made her happy, and I love making her happy. We stayed in that morning and afternoon just cuddled up on the couch watching movies and me taking care of my sick blonde dancer.

After a couple of movies, I got up and decided to make us a late dinner, considering it was already 8:30. If I stayed in bed this whole time and into the night, I'd be up at 4:00am, and there was no way in hell that I was going to be awake at O'dark:30 in the fuckin' morning. I started to make dinner when I felt two pale looking arms wrap themselves around my waist. Then I felt a nose snuggle into me and a small peck on my neck.  
"Hey. I got lonely." she whispered into my ear.  
"Hey, yourself. I hope you're feeling a little bit more hungry than before." I motioned for her to sit at the breakfast bar so we could eat dinner.

"Britt?"

"Hmmmm. This is really good San."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I have some news I want to throw at you." I said hesitantly.

"Yeah." Brittany said back shoveling another bite of food into her mouth.

"Uhmm, my manager wants me to go to a small gig in LA over the weekend. I'd be gone from Friday night until Sunday early evening. I'd really love for you to come with me if you could." I told her with the sound of hope in my voice.

"Oh, San. I really wish I could. Not that I don't want to, because I totally do. I still don't feel all that great, but the main reason is because Mike and I are having a that dance seminar and free day at the studio to try and get more publicity and students this weekend." she replied sadly.

"Shit!" I said. "I totally forgot about that. I can cancel and do it another time. I'll just stay and help you guys out." I offered

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. It's just the weekend. I'm sure I'll survive a couple of days without my sweet lady kisses." she laughed as she took my hand and kissed it.

"Okay. I'll call or text when we land and what hotel we're staying at. Then I'll call you each morning and each night, with countless texts in between." I ramble off to her.

Brittany laughs at me. She fucking laughs at me.

"Hey, I'm just gonna miss you. Can't fault me for missing my girl!" I smirked.

"I'll miss you too. I'll try and keep busy. After Saturdays events, maybe I'll just go hang out with Mike and Tina, or even Quinn. You remember her right. She called and wanted to hang one night and meet her new girlfriend. Renee, Rylee, Rachel. I don't know, something that starts with an R. Maybe I'll give her a ring." she said trying hard not to sound desperate for company.

"Okay. As long as you'll be okay and with friends. I checked the weather as well. Shouldn't be any storms coming either, so I definitely don't have to worry about that. I just want you to be okay, not that I'm clingy or anything. I'm just making sure my girlfriend is taken care of." I bragged.

"Thanks hon. I love that about you, but don't you worry about a thing. I'll be just fine." she laughed back to me grabbing my hand to guide me to the couch. That was her cutesy way of ending the conversation and getting into "cuddle time". I loved that about her, maybe it's about time I told her I loved her more often. I also love the way she's always the one comforting me, even when she's sick.

I was snuggling in close to Britt when I resolved to finally tell Britt that I loved her. It was the perfect time. Nice relaxing day, cuddling on the couch. Perfect!

"Hey babe" I said as I turned to her face to look at me as I held her.

"Hmmmm."

"I want to see your eyes when I want to say this to you. It's important." God, I sounded like I was going to tell her bad news.

"San, what is it? Is everything ok? Your trip isn't extended or your…Oh, God! You're leaving me!" she almost whispered.

"Oh jeez, Britt, No! I'm most definitely not leaving you, and NO, my trip didn't get extended." I chuckled at her pout. Damn that pout. I would do anything to get rid of that pout!

"I just wanted to tell you that you have changed my life so, so much for the better, and I am so glad that we met and that you are in my life. I-I l-l-love you Brittany. I'm in love with you. I think I have from the first moment I saw you." My emotions started to get the better of me and a tear fell from my eye.

The look on Britt's face, you would've thought that she had won the lottery! "Oh My God! San, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" she kept shouting, finally jumping up and into my arms throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me.

"Britt….need …. To ….breathe." I struggled to say.

"Oh, sorry hon. I'm just so excited. I love you too, San. I'm sooo in love with you too!" she then placed her hand onto my cheek and pulled me in for the most softest, tender and passionate kiss we've yet to have. Perfect! Just like my girlfriend.

Brittany's POV

I dropped Santana off at the airport about an hour ago. You'd think we weren't going to see each other for weeks instead of just 3 days. I loved that about her. She is the perfect girlfriend. I drove back to my apartment and decided to watch my favorite Disney movie "Ice Age: The Meltdown." There's a new 'Ice Age' movie out, which means another date night with Santana. Score! We try to have date night at least twice a month since our schedules have started to get busier with the summer months are ahead of us. I just received a call from San, telling me that they had landed and as soon as they reached the hotel and had dinner, she'd call or text. I imagine she'll probably be tired so she'll just text. Jet lag can be a real pain in the ass if you're not used to it. I had called Quinn back and let her know that I was free Saturday night and Sunday afternoon. We had made plans for dinner and a play that her new girlfriend was starring in. Then she was going to hang out with me at my apartment until I had to leave to pick up Santana from the airport.

Two movies and a half gallon of ice cream later, I decided I was going to bed. I had a huge long ass day tomorrow and I wanted to be up for it.

_Hey babe. Just got all tukt in and unpkd. Miss u terribly. 'Cedes says hi n u should getz ur lng lggd blonde ass here w/us! Haha. Luv u babe n I'll buzz u in am! ;) Xoxoxo - San_

_I wish. Tell 'Cedes hi back. Miss n Luv u 2! Nite babe. ;) 3 Xoxoxo - Britt-Britt_

Finally! The seminar at the studio was going without a hitch and was a huge hit for the community. I couldn't believe all the media attention and the amount of people that actually showed up. I felt proud of myself, proud of Mike and Tina . They did so much to get this to come together. I'm sure Santana would have been proud too.

As I was starting get ready for the next group of kids when I noticed a man still standing in the foyer of the studio.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man.

"Well, my name is Artie Abrams. My son is here and I was watching you, so I thought I'd wait until everyone was gone and I could talk to you." he said.  
"I still have two more groups if you want to wait. Which group is your son in? I asked curious.

"He was in a couple of the earlier ones, but he's waiting for the Hip-Hop group right now." He replied. Something about this guy really seemed off, kind of creepy. I keep looking over in his direction and catch him staring at me. Now I was really getting spooked.

Finally, the last group was done. I had started to clean up when Mr. Abrams came over to talk to me.

"I see you're done with everything. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked. I really just wanted him gone.

"No. I'm pretty much done. Where is your son?" I asked since I noticed he wasn't around.

"He left with his mother, she has him for the weekend." He says back gritting his teeth as he answered my question.

"Well, You said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it then?" I curtly asked as I was really starting to get annoyed. I just wanted to go home. I was getting a bad vibe from him and feeling very uncomfortable, and I just wanted him to leave, like yesterday.

"I was wondering if maybe you were free for drinks, coffee or dinner sometime." the creepy stranger boldly asked.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that I was interested or single?" I replied in a not so friendly tone.

"Well no, but when I see something I like, I go for it." he boldy stated stepping closer to me.

"Well, I'm not interested or single. So, if you'd please excuse me. I really need to finish here and get home." Now, I was beyond creeped and pissed.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I'm sure once you went out with me, you'd leave your man in a heartbeat." He bragged.

"First of all, what part of NO don't you understand! Second of all, if I swung your way, I still wouldn't go out with you." I angrily replied to his brashness.

"Hey Britt." Mike shouted looking for me. Thank God! "Is everything alright out here?" Mike asked.

"Uhmm, Yeah. Please tell this person that I'm definitely not interested in dating him or anyone else for that matter. That I have a committed and hot girlfriend, and that he should leave." I begged, hoping that Mike would see the pleading desperation in my eyes.

"Look. I don't know who you are and what you're up to. But if Britt says no, then I'm going to have to ask you to go and to leave her alone before I have to call security." Mike said rather harshly. God, I love him, he really is a great friend.

"Fine! Whatever! But I'll be watching you blondie. And you will go out with me." he threatened, then left. Scaring the shit out of me was an understatement to say the least.

"I'm going to take off. Tina's got dinner waiting and one of the twins is sick. You be alright locking up?" Mike asked me, trying not to look rushed.

"Yeah, Mike. Go ahead. I'll be fine. Everything is done anyway."

As I opened the door to lock up and leave, I felt a swift breeze blow through my hair. Just then, I noticed the skies started to darken and I could swear I heard the faint rumble of distant thunder. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! There wasn't supposed to be any storms this weekend. WTF! I still had another block to go when the lightning started and the thunder got progressively louder! Great. Just great. Santana's not here, I've got one more block before the garage and it's starting to freaking rain. I continued walking, but put a little more pep into my step to get to my car in the parking garage. I started to hear footsteps behind me. At first I didn't think anything about it because other people parked there too, so they were just going the same way as me.

At last, my car was in sight. I decided to start digging into my bag for my keys. I had just reached my car and opened the door when two very large masculine hands grabbed my arms and shoved me in face first across the drivers seat and into the passenger side of my car. I felt an excruciating pain on the back of my head. I heard a huge crash of thunder, screamed Santana's name, then blackness. Not again!


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n - Okay, major bad on my part...thanks to BetTheDuckIsInTheHat, I have a few continuity and timeline errors. Some have been fixed, but the major faux pas on my part, the first I love you...there is two of them...Too much to change if I went back and tried to rework everything, so I'll just keep that in. The time line, remember, I said possible love at first site, so they exchanged keys early on in the relationship, to be able to come and go as they please because they still lived separately. So, they've only been together for just over 3 months almost 4...sorry for the confusion, remember, this is my first FF and I'm still catching on to the ins and out of chapters. thanks for the heads up though...still not beta'd. **

**a/n 2 - thanks again to all the new faves and alerts, reviews and views. Very much appreciated. Also, there is a reason for the darkness in the last Chapter but it's needed to explain a few things. Remember, this is mostly sweet and fluff, and some drama.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee - And right now, I think I'm glad I don't.**

9

Brittany POV

I could feel the sun starting to beat on me as I started to wake up. I felt a slight pressure on my right arm and hand next to my hip. I felt the dull pain and ache on the back of my head. Then I felt it. That! The constant throbbing and pain there. In between my legs. I started to cry before I even opened my eyes.

"Hey, babe. Shhhh. Its' okay. I'm here. I'm right here baby." I could feel and here Santana's raspy voice softly trying to comfort me.

"San." I sniffled.

"Shhhh. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." she cooed. "I'm going to push your call button so I can get a nurse in here for you. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." I started to control my sobbing and was wiping at my eyes with my hand.

"When did you get here? When did I get here?" I asked.

"I caught the first plane back Saturday evening after we found out. Both Mercedes and I wanted to be here when you woke up. You've been asleep for almost 2 days. Quinn started to worry when you didn't call after being over half an hour late. Then she used some of her famous lawyer influence and insisted the police go look for you around the studio and parking garage. That's when they found you and called for an ambulance and you ended up here." She explained. "I, we've been here ever since. I figured you're family had a right to know their youngest was in the hospital, so I called your sisters as soon as I got here and was told what happened. They said they were going to talk to your mom and then get here today. They should be here soon. I hope you don't mind." San explained as I shook my head that was fine. I'm glad everyone was there. Both of my sisters lived close by, within an hour, two at the most, so to have them coming to be with me was comforting.

The nurse said everything was looking good and that I should be discharged in a couple of days. Since I woke up, they had to do a rape kit on me. Most embarrassing and terrifying thing I've ever done in my life. Then I had to talk to the police. I really didn't have much to tell them, other than the man was white and had large hands. I don't remember anything and I don't think I saw him. The doctor had run down the list of things that were done to me and what all the injuries were from. Thank God Santana was there with me. I don't think I could have gone through that alone.

"Ms. Pierce, I understand this is very difficult for you, but I need to explain what happened to you. First, you received a blow to the back of your head which probably resulted in your blacking out. The rest will not be easy for you, none of you to hear."

Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, my two sisters and mother, who just arrived about 20 minutes ago, were in the room at my bedside as the doctor explained my injuries.

"While you were unconscious, you were obviously raped, but, you were beaten and kicked as well. The internal injuries you sustained are not from the actual rape itself. I'm sure you will be sore for quite some time and you shouldn't have any sexual intimacy for at least 2 weeks." I just started sobbing at the last comment the doctor had made.

"I….I..I wa-was a virgin." I sobbed uncontrollably by that point. At that moment, Santana stood up from the chair next to my bed, sat on the bed and embraced me as I cried.

"I'm sorry to know that. If you have any more questions please call on any of us. We are here to help you and we have counselors on standby for you. We'll also have most the test results back by tomorrow morning." he bid us good morning and left.

"What tests?" I asked, still wiping tears from my eyes, as Quinn handed me a tissue for my nose.

"STD's, pregnancy, HIV, anything that can be transferred by bodily fluids." my oldest sister Brianna had said. Brianna was the oldest and a pediatric nurse at a nearby hospital. My other sister Brooke was also a nurse, but taking more courses to get her MD.

"Shit! This can't be happening." I started to sob again.

"I'm right here babe, and I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me?" Santana said almost forcefully, trying to get her point across. I could tell she was trying to be strong for me, but I could read Santana like a book, she was dying inside.

"Hey, Britt. I think we're all going to take off for the day. If you want, I'll come back tonight." Brianna had said with the rest of the group, all nodding their heads.

"Okay. That would be nice I don't really want to be alone." I whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear. But they all heard exactly what I had said and knew exactly what I meant.

"Do you want me to stay here with you Britt?" I heard Santana ask me. I put my head into her shoulder and nodded yes.

About an hour later, the nurse decided to pop in and check my bandages and vitals, then out the door she went.

I put my head back into San's shoulder and sobbed. "I wanted you to be my first." I said so softly, I almost thought she didn't hear me.

"I know babe. I wanted to be your first. But, in all honesty, I still see you pure. You didn't ask for this. It was taken from you. You did not give it willingly and to me, that makes you still a virgin." She said adamantly.

"How can you say that? How can you see me that way? I was violated! I'm filthy. I'd be second hand goods and I feel so dirty and disgusting." I cried, feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey. Listen to me!" I could see Santana starting to lose her composure.

"You are not dirty, filthy, or second hand goods." she stopped to breathe. " I know this is hard. It's killing me inside. I just want to find the bastard and kill him with my bare hands for doing this to you. But we will get through this together. TOGETHER! I am not going anywhere. I promise. You and me. And I know it's going to be awhile before we get to the point of being intimate. But I won't push you. Everything will be at your pace. I just want to love you and be with you. I love you Brittany and I will do whatever it takes to help you, us, through this." Santana was full on crying now and she had just declared her love for me again in such a fierce and passionate plea.

"I love you, too, San." I answered back to her.

"Good. I promise, I'm going to be right by your side for everything." she reiterated.

The next day I was discharged, Santana took me back to her house. Quinn and my two sisters were staying with her since her house was so huge and could accommodate everyone. I was glad to have everyone there with me. We walked into Santana's house where everyone was waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I shyly waved, as San and my sister Brooke helped me to the couch to sit down.

"Can I get you something? Anything?" my older sister asks.

"No. I'm good. Well, maybe a my pillow and a blanket."

"I had a feeling you might want those. I brought them from your apartment." Brianna said.

"Thanks. I'm just really tired guys. I know you're all here for me, but I really just want to take a nap." I told them.

"That's fine. We just wanted to make sure you were comfy and okay. We'll leave you two be." And they all headed downstairs to the TV and Game room as Santana and I cuddled up on the couch.

We laid on the couch for a little while cuddling each other. I knew San was still awake, same as me. I just couldn't shut my eyes. I had so many things going through my head. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I knew something was off with me. I was so ready to be intimate with Santana and I could feel her starting to get that way with me, if our last few make out sessions were any indication. Now this. Back to the starting box, or whatever. Would I be able to let her touch me? Would she want to touch me? I'm so scared right now. What happens if there is something wrong with me? Would she still stay? I know she said she would, but one person can only take so much. God, I hope she'll still be around. What if I'm pregnant? If I am, would she even be able to look at me? I need her so bad. All this uncertainty is killing me. I really shouldn't be doubting her love for me. Especially after everything that she's been through before. I'm going to have to talk to her. I asked her to be open and honest with me, I guess it's my turn to chew on my own words. Here goes nothing…

"Hey, San? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." I barely heard her say.

"It's pretty important and I'm not sure how you'll take this, but I have to know and it's killing me inside. I'm a really sad panda right now." I tried to explain.

"Go ahead B, you can ask or tell me anything. You know that." she said as she started to sit up. I love the new nickname she has started to call me.

"Okay. What's gonna happen if I am pregnant? Are you still going to love me? Want me?" I practically finished my question in a whisper.

"Oh my God, B! How can you ask that! Of course I'll still love you and want to be with you and around you! That isn't even a question. I told you before, I will be here right beside you for everything. Nothing is going to separate us unless you tell me to go. And even then, I don't think I'd listen." Santana replied, shocked that I even had to ask.

"And, if it turns out that you are pregnant, then we'll deal with that when we need to. The question should be, if you are, what are you going to do? There are at least 3 options I know of. But, it's your decision, Britt. No one can tell you what to feel or choose. So, let me tell you that no matter your decision, I will be attached to your hip, every step of the way." she said boldly and gave me a soft tender peck on the lips. A kiss that backed up everything she said with the full force of her meaning and emotions behind it.

"Thanks, San." I said. "You have no idea how much that really means. Especially right now." I said as I started to waver my composure over the events of the last few days.

It had started to get late and I was feeling the effects of the painkillers in my system.

"Hey San, I think I'm ready to go to bed. These meds are kicking in and I just want to be in our bed." I asked.

"No, problem. Let me just lock up and I'll be right in." she said as she finished tucking me in.

I felt the dip in the bed as Santana got into the bed next to me. I could feel her hesitation, so I helped her out and grabbed for her hand to wrap around me to lay on my stomach.

"This okay?" she asked.

"Perfect. I want you to hold me. Anytime you want." I told her.

I could feel the feel of strong hands around my neck as I started to pass out. Struggling to breathe, I kicked up with my leg. I could feel my shirt being ripped from me as I was trying not to black out from lack of oxygen. I could feel the rain stinging my face as the storm overhead continued to pound the city. I started to scream.  
"No one's going to hear you over the storm. You're mine now and I'm going to show you how a real man fucks the dyke out of a girl!" A large clap of thunder, as I scream when he rips my skirt from my waist and starts to thrust into my ass with no warning or hesitation.  
"You like that, don't you? You little cocktease!" I kept screaming as he kept thrusting deeper and deeper into my anus. The only clear thought going through my head at the time was Thank God he wasn't fucking me the other way. Nothing was clear anymore. More thrusting and then I finally blacked out from the excruciating pain.

Claaaaaaaappppppp!

"Nooooooo! Please stop! Nooooo!" I could barely make out myself yelling.

"Britt. Honey! Babe….please wake up. I'm right here." Santana shouted.

"Shhh. I'm right here babe. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you. Shhhh." she cooed trying to comfort me and calm me down.

"San?" I cried.

"Yeah, babe."

"I'm so sorry all this has happened. Please forgive me." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Jesus, B! You have nothing to be forgiven for. You were not the one in the wrong. Okay." she kept saying.

"I need to tell you a story. Why I don't like thunderstorms and why they scare me so much. I know I probably should have told you before, but it's scary and I just wanted to move on and try and forget it. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Okay. Just know that no matter what you say. It doesn't change anything. Not the way I feel or the fact that I want to kill any bastard that lays his filthy hands on you!" she said angrily.

"San, It's happened before. Well, most of it. That's why I was afraid the night we met." I could her a gasp come from her, but she stayed close and told me to continue.

"When I was 18, I was at a friends house for a sleepover. We had a little too much to drink and I had wandered into the backyard for some air. One of the neighbors must have seen the party going on and was lurking around. Anyway, I sat down on the swing. After awhile when it started to thunder, I got up and started to head back into the house because I was sure that everyone was starting to notice my absence. The storm started to get worse and I started to walk faster to the back porch. Just as soon as my foot hit the bottom step, I was grabbed from behind and assaulted." I continued to cry as I recalled the rest of the events to Santana.

I explained the anal penetration, not being penetrated vaginally, the beating and the smells, the horrible, disgusting smells. I retold everything that I could remember. Especially the storm. I explained that someone must have heard my screams and came around the house to find the neighbor on top of an unconscious me. The cops were called, I was taken to the hospital, the man was caught and he went to prison for life, considering he was on parole after being released from prison for the exact same thing. When I finished retelling my terrifying story to Santana, she didn't say a word. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She just held me tighter, thanked me for telling her and promised me that nothing will ever happen to me again if she has anything to do with it. I think in that moment, I knew that she was the person I wanted to have with me forever.

"Britt." I heard her say.

"Yeah, San." I answered softly.

"From now on, whenever I have to leave town….you are either coming with me or staying with Quinn and Rachel. Or you stay with Mike and Tina. I will never leave you home alone ever again. You have no idea how guilty I feel. I feel like none of this would have happened if I had just stayed home and waited. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." she cried, sobbing into my hair.

"San, listen to me. This was not your fault or mine. This was some sicko's idea of fun and getting off. I don't blame you for leaving. That is your job and I knew that. But I promise, I will come with you or stay with friends, or even drive to my sisters' house if you have to leave on business again. But please know, I don't blame you. Don't ever think that. I love you and I'm glad that you are here for me." I insisted.

"Oh my God. San…" I stopped abruptly after having a small flashback.

"What!?" she asked me confused.

"I think I know who did this. Oh fuck!" I exclaimed.

I recounted the story of the day of the seminar and the strange man that approached me. I could see the anger welling up inside of her.

"Please San, let the police do their job. Mike knows what the guy looks like as well. Please, just promise me you'll not do anything to get yourself into trouble. That's all the tabloids need for fuel on this." I begged.

"Okay. For you, Britts. I promise to let the police handle this. But as soon as this guy is caught, we are going to hire Quinn for your attorney. You said she is the best lawyer in town, so we'll get her and nail this asshole to the wall!" Santana says emphatically.

"Thanks baby. That means a lot to me. Let's get some sleep. I'll call Quinn and the detectives tomorrow." I promised as we lay back down facing and holding each other as we drifted back off to sleep, paying no mind to the storm outside.

a/n - again, sorry for the darkness, but I promise, it is needed. I hope some of the issues have been cleared up.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n - Well I am so not looking forward to tonight's episode, but I'm going into it with my fingers crossed (along with everything else I can possibly cross) and pray that most of the spoilers are in fact false. My hope is the only true break up is Jake and Kitty! Or maybe break up and make up all in the same episode. I just can't picture it any other way. Optimist at heart. Also, there are far more worse content in other fics than this, so I guess I'm flattered I get your rant, because that means you've read mine and not theirs.**

**a/n 2 - I seemed to have pissed off a few readers, for that I'm sorry. But there is always a silver lining in everything that happens. I can take constructive criticism and what have you, but being down right mean, sorry, uncalled for. I have a few PMs and reviews from great readers and appreciate everything you have suggested and conveyed. Obviously, if you have been attuned enough to catch my continuity issues, then you have also caught the forewarning in all my chapters leading up to the last one. As I said before, things only get better from here. **

**a/n 3 - Thanks to snixxjuice214 for continued advice and reviews. Lyleerose for helping with the chapters as I go and to the views, new and past alerts, faves and reviews. For a first FF, I am overwhelmed by the feedback. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee - if I did, tonight's episode would never air! Regardless!**

10

Santana POV

For the first time since Britt got home from the hospital, we had a intense heart to heart last night because of her nightmare and the thunderstorm we had that had woken her up. I promised her that I would let the police take care of the slimy bastard that did this to her. But I so badly wanted to just go all Lima Heights on his ass, handcuff him to his steering wheel and push him into the East River! I had never had so much hatred for someone before, and that includes all the dweebs and douche bags from high school.

"Hey Britt? I need to ask you something. I know we've already discussed things, you know about you staying with me. But, I was ….God why is this so difficult. I had everything all planned out what to say, but now, sitting here face to face…I just … God! I'm a freaking blubbering mess. Shit!"

"San…you can talk to me about anything. You should know that. Just take your time." Britt said calming me down.

I really wanted to ask her to move in with me, but I wasn't sure if she was ready for that. I mean, I know we already have keys to each others places. Plus, the fact that she might actually be pregnant was weighing heavy on my mind, so I knew that it was probably felt like a ton of bricks on hers. I wanted to tell her I wanted her here, but I didn't want her to feel like she was being caged. Someone like Brittany should never be caged. She is free, good, innocent and like a God Damned ray of fucking sunshine no matter where she is. To see her broken and worried kills me. I just want her to feel safe and secure in her own home. I want that home to be here with me. Hell, I'd even give in to letting her huge ass cat Lord Tubbington III live here. And I'm not really a cat person. (Last cat that came near me and clawed at me left without their whiskers!)

"Okay…I know Britt…I guess I'm just nervous because this is big for me." I blew out a heavy sigh and just let it all out.

I got up from the end of the sofa that I was sitting on, walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her taking both of her hands into mine, looked her straight in the eyes and asked.

"B, I know that we haven't been together for a very long time, but I know that I want you to be happy and I want to be that person to make you happy. I think I …No! I knew from the very first moment I saw you, that you were so very special. That first day I spent with you was amazing. I knew from then on, I would do everything in my power to have you, keep you and make you mine and me yours. Forever!. I love you with all my heart. I want you to feel safe around me. I want to wake up with you every morning, go to sleep next to you every night. Have cuddle movie-a-thon nights. I never want to have to drive you home or come see you away from here ever again!" I paused to take a breath, but that was enough time for Britt to interrupt my train of thought with a simple three letter word.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted with tears in her eyes.

"B, I haven't asked you anything, yet." I said, realizing my eyes were just as wet as hers.

"No, but you were getting there weren't you?" she asked as she let go of my hands and pulled me up into her lap.

"Yes. Now can I officially ask my girlfriend my all important question that she seems to have already answered?" I asked smirking back at her.

"Of course, baby. Ask away. Please!" my smart ass girlfriend replied.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, would you please grace my humble home with your permanent daily presence and move in with me?" I had to get my two cents worth of smartassness in with her. Is that even a word? Well, if it isn't, then it should be where the two of us are concerned.

"Yes! Baby! I would love to move in with you. You have no idea how happy you make me. But one of these days, hopefully very soon, I'll show you." Britt said wiggling her eyebrows at me making both of us laugh.

"You know I love you, right B? And I wouldn't want to push you into anything sooner than what you're ready for. Especially, after everything…." I was interrupted from finishing my sentence by a slender pale finger pressing my lips quiet.

"I know San. I know. I was ready before this happened and you weren't. But if you're ready now, I think I would like to try. I honestly don't know how I'll react or feel, but I know that I want to make love to you. I want you so bad sometimes it hurts. But I know, that with you, if I need to stop, I trust you to be okay with that. That's how sure I am with you." Britt softly said to me, stopping to wipe the tears from her eyes. I leaned up and kissed her softly.

"Come on B, let's go to bed. You look tired and it's been a long day." I said to her as I took her hand and gently led her to OUR bedroom. God, I loved the sound of that.

"We'll start getting the stuff from your apartment tomorrow. I'll get the gang to help us and then we'll have a small moving in party afterwards. How's that sound?" I asked with a grin starting to form.

"That sounds great babe. I am looking so forward to living with you and starting a new chapter to our life together." Britt said leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked into the room.

The following day, we called the gang and helped Britt move all her shit, I mean stuff into my house. I have to admit, having Britt there 24/7 and actually cohabitating under one roof scares the hell out of me, but in a good way. The kind of way, where I get to look forward to coming home to her. Having a home cooked dinner with her, no matter who cooks. Cuddling with her and not having one of us have to leave. But best of all, closing my eyes with her beautiful face as the last thing I see before I drift off to sleep and the first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning. I know I loved Natalie with all my heart, but there was always one thing missing. I thought that having a family with her would have been that, but since I've been with Britt, I see that the only thing missing with Nat was the most important. True Love! I loved her, but she wasn't my One True Love. She wasn't my soul mate. I thought she was, but after meeting Brittany and the feelings she made me feel after spending so little time with her. I just knew. I knew that Brittany S. Pierce was the One. My soul mate. My forever girl! Britt was it. The one I had been waiting for my entire life. The one person, woman, I was meant to, born to be with.

I had a thought that was burning a hole into my brain, and I had to figure out what it meant. And for guidance, I needed the help of the one person that I hadn't spoken to in a long time. I just hope I could get him alone. I looked through my contacts, excused myself from the people traipsing through my house to a quiet secluded room for privacy.

"Hello." the strange but familiar male voice answered. "Santana, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Papi. Are you alone? I really need to talk to you right now." I choked out, realizing how much I actually missed my father daughter talks.

"Oh mija, it's so good to hear your voice. Yes, I am alone. Actually, I'm in New York alone. Can we meet?" he asked sounding so apprehensive I almost broke down right at that moment hearing the question.

"I would like that so much Papi. Can I see you in an hour at that Café you took me to last time you were here?" I asked.

"Yes. I will see you then. I've missed you mija. So much." my father said.

An hour later, I am anxiously waiting for my father's arrival. I see him as he walks through the door to the corner café we used to go to once a week when I was younger.

"Mija! You look wonderful. I can see a sparkle in your eyes. I've missed you so much." He says choking back the tears that I can clearly see in the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks. I've had good days and bad days. But lately more good days. I've missed you so much too, Papi." I say back not even trying to hold back the tears that start streaking down my cheeks.

"So, what is so important that you had to talk to me?" my father asks.

"I want your blessing to get married." I say almost surprised at how calm I am now.

"You want my blessing to get married. Well, she must be a really special lady to tame my wild girl." he jokes.

"You have no idea. She's the most beautiful, amazing, smart, funny and honest person I have ever met or been with. She's like a ray of sunshine in this dark hypocritical world of ours. Actually, she reminds me a lot of you." I smile to my father.

"And you're sure she's the one. I know you loved Nat, but I knew you were still searching."

"Yes. I'm positive, Britt is the one." I say to my father insistently.

"So, tell me about this Brittany of yours." he asked me, settling in his seat, ready for me to tell him about my beautiful blonde angel.

I proceed to tell my father everything. From the day we met, to the rape and the possibility of her being pregnant, to me asking her to move in. Which, I happened to be skipping out on the some of the moving part for the time being. I also told my father about wanting a family with Britt, and how the idea of wanting to marry her came to me and why.

"I feel like I've was born for her Papi. Like we were meant to find each other and be together. She is my soul mate. I can feel it here (as I touch my heart). I wake up every day thinking of her. I go to sleep every night thinking of her. It hurts when she hurts. I get excited when I know I'm getting ready to see her. Yes, papi, she is definitely the one." I tell him.

"Well, then of course your old man gives you his blessing." He says as he comes around the table to engulf me in what seems like the biggest bear hug I've ever received from him.  
"Have you told your brother and sister yet?" he asks, knowing I talk to my siblings frequently.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. Other than Britt, you are the most important person in my life and I wanted to talk to you first." I tell him almost embarrassed.  
"I'm flattered. Have you picked out a ring yet?" he asked curiously.

"Uhmmm….no, I was actually hoping that you could come with me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I would really love…." I was immediately cut off my his laughter and his answer.

"Of course, I would love to help you. I'm honored you asked. Do you want to start looking today. I have the rest of the afternoon free." he asks.

"That's awesome! It's gonna be great. Let me give Britt a buzz and some of the others, so they don't expect me anytime soon. Thanks so much, papi." I tell him excitedly.

The rest of the afternoon, I spent with my father going to about 10 different jewelry stores.

"I don't know papi, maybe today just isn't the day to find the perfect ring." I say dejectedly.

"Maybe not. Let's try one more store. And if the perfect ring doesn't call out to you, then we'll try again next weekend. How's that sound." he says trying to sound hopeful

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

We spend about half an hour looking at different rings when I see something in the case to my left from the corner of my eye.

"Papi, what do you think of this one here." I point to the ring that has called out to me.

"I think it's beautiful. Do you have a picture of your girl on you." he asks me.

"Yes. I do as a matter of fact." I say as I show him the pictures on my phone that I have taken of Brittany.

"She's gorgeous mija!" he says to me almost surprised.

"That she is. Inside and out." I reply.

"I think that ring is perfect for her. And the stone matches her eyes perfectly."

"I think that is what called out to me. You're right. This is the ring." I said, thrilled that my shopping trip was complete.

The perfect ring called out to me at the last store my father and I went in to. The band was thin, platinum with a light blue teardrop cut diamond mounted in the center. There were alternating yellow and white diamond chips adorning the outside of the mounted blue diamond. It was the most stunning ring I had ever seen. Being that money was not an issue, I told the store owner what size I needed the ring to be and what I wanted engraved on the inside of the band. He informed me that it would be no problem and that I could pick it up in a couple of days. I gave my father a peck on the cheek, then we headed in different directions, promising to meet up again soon. My day had been perfect.

I gave Britt a call and told her that I was on my way home. She asked if I would stop by the pizza place and pick up the pizza's she had ordered for our little moving in party.

"Hon, I'm home. Can someone give me a hand here?" I announced as I opened the door. Damn, that felt so good saying that! The feeling coming home knowing I had the love of my life waiting for me was amazing.

Puck and Mike came over and took a couple boxes each of the tomato pies and plain cheese pizza's and supreme's, that I had brought home. Everything of Britt's was now, either sitting in my living room or in the extra couple rooms down the hall. While I was gone, everything had been moved and most of it was already unpacked. The gang was sitting around the table and various places in the game room exchanging stories and catching up.

"You know….we need to do this more often. Not moving,….I mean getting everyone together. We don't see each other nearly enough." Quinn announced.

"You're right" I agreed along with everyone else.

"Maybe we could do this once a month. A different home each time. I think it'd be a blast!" Rachel agreed.

Mike and Tina, Finn and his wife, Puck and Lauren, Quinn and Rachel, Rory and Sugar, and last but not least my best friend, business partner and co-songwirter Mercedes and her hubby Sam, all agreed that once a month we would all get together, catch up, drink and enjoy the camaraderie of long time friendships. Best….Moving Day….Ever!

Rinnnngggg…Rinnnnggg…..Rinnggggg.

"It's me!" Brittany smiled reaching for her phone, "Hello."

"Ms. Pierce, this is Dr. Sylvester from the hospital. I'm calling because we have your test results back." the voice on the other end started.

a/n duh, duh, duhhhhh! I had to get this out before tonight's ep so that everything I do from here on is a positive note. I hate sad!


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n - So, last night pretty much broke the Brittana Kingdom/Fandom's collective heart! Now it the time to bombard any media outlet and trend, BrittanaForever and let RIB Inc, know exactly how we, as a whole, feel! Like shit! Now, we all want them to be back together by the next ep, (which is in a long ass 5 weeks) but I'll be realistic and hope for them to be back together and stronger by Christmas! Santana in NYC or not. Wishful thinking, praying, faith or whatever...gut feeling. I just really hope that the RIB powers that be follow their fans true hearts and put our girls where they should be...together! I know Brittana is Endgame, but we want NowGame!**

**a/n 2 - Ok, now that my ranting is over, on to the chapter. Things will only get better from here (spoiler) I need some fluff in my life, so fluff I'm gonna give. Thanks to snixxjuice214, lyleerose and all my other reviews, faves, alerts and views! Awesome as usual!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but now I wish I did, so I could fix the mess that RIB Inc, has caused. ;p**

11

Brittany POV

"Ms. Pierce? Hello.. Ms. Pierce? Are you still there?" the Dr. asked noticing the profound silence on the other end of the phone.

"Uhhm…yes, I'm still here." I softly and extremely nervously said.

This was the last test that we needed to get results from, but it was also the most important test. The result of this one test could make or break my relationship with Santana. I know she said that she would be with me through everything, good and bad. But, I just had the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that she wouldn't. I know that I shouldn't doubt her. She has never wavered in her conviction about staying by my side. Maybe I should just trust my better judgment and trust Santana.

"Do you want me to tell you over the phone of would you rather do this face to face?" the Dr. asked.

"Please, I don't think I can wait any longer. Just tell me now, good or bad." I already had a feeling the answer was bad because the Dr.'s voice just didn't sound like he was going to be telling me good news.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pierce. The hCG test came back positive. I am really sorry. You are pregnant Ms. Pierce. Are you alright?" He asked sounding mildly concerned.

"Yes. I have to go now. Thanks for calling and letting me know." I told her, softly but abruptly. I needed to get off the phone and breathe.

I ended the call and just sat there staring down at the phone still in my hand. I don't know how long I was sitting there totally zoned out, but after what seemed like forever, I felt the cushion next to mine dip down and felt a small but gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Britt? Hon, are you okay? Who was that on the phone?" San asked with a very worried look on her face. How the hell am I going to tell her we're having a baby. I guess I'm going to just go with my gut, trust Santana and tell her and hope that she's true to her word.

"That was...uh...that was the Dr. from the hospital with...with the results of the pregnancy test." I said stoically

"Annnnddddd" she prodded.

"I..I..I'm p-p-pregnant." ask I choked out the last word in a barely audible whisper, I flung my arms around her neck and started crying. I felt Santana wrap her arms around me, shushing me and telling me everything would be okay and that we'd go through this together.

"San…can we please be somewhere alone. I just want to have you hold me and go to sleep." I begged.

"Sure, babe. Anything you need." she assured me.

Santana told everyone that I wasn't feeling well and that we'd see everyone tomorrow morning. I wasn't sure yet if this was bad or good news, but for now, in this moment, it's bad news. She said no one had to leave, there was plenty of room for everyone to stay, but that we were going upstairs to calm down. Last thing I needed was more bad news that one of my friends was driving intoxicated and wrapped themselves around a pole or another car. We walked to our room and I moved over to our bed and sat down. She went to her drawers and grabbed a couple pair of tanks and shorts to wear for bed, since most of my clothes were still in boxes. She changed first then turned to help me put my night clothes on. We crawled under the covers and held each other until I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"San…are you going to leave me?" I questioned hesitantly and quietly.

"Whaaattt! Are you crazy? Britt-Britt…listen to me," she started as she turned to face me, put her hands on my face, looked me dead in the eye. "I told you before, and I'll tell you a gazillion more times, whatever it takes for you to believe me when I tell you…I…AM…Not….Going….Anywhere!" she said steadfastly.

"I promise you babe, I love you. I am 1000 percent in love with you. I would be totally lost without you in my life. I am here for the long haul. No matter what. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine! This new life inside of you did nothing wrong. The act of him or her being conceived was evil and wrong, but what is growing and living inside of you is going to be pure joy. I will help bring this baby up along side of you, if you'll let me. I will go to a 24 hr drive thru at 3am for some crazy craving you have. I will be along side of you when your kneeling in front of the porcelain throne. I will be there to cut the cord when they're born. Together babe! You and me will go through this and everything else together. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are comfortable, healthy and happy!" Santana said with so much love and passion behind her words. Then she leaned in a gave a soft and loving kiss. One that I desperately needed. One that I felt all the love that she was trying to show me at that particular moment.

I looked into her eyes and noticed that she had started to tear. I hadn't realized I was as well until she took her thumbs and started to wipe them away for me. It dawned on me at right there, that this was going to be the woman I wanted to marry, have a family with and grow old along side.

"Thank you Santana. That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. You have no idea how much this means. You are truly amazing." I told her, tears still streaming down our cheeks.

"I am so lucky and blessed to have you and in my life. I love you so, so very much." I said slowly leaning down to kiss her.

San pulled me close to her, wrapped her arms around me, kissed the top of my head and held me until I slowly fell asleep.

By the time we made our way downstairs the next morning, everyone had decided to go and leave us alone to deal with whatever cut our night short. I called Mike and Tina the next day and told them the news about the pregnancy. Mike was great as always. He said whenever I needed, to take the time I need. He's such a great dance and business partner. I am glad I have him and his wife, Tina in my life.

Then I called Quinn and told her. She had said she had an idea when San said I needed some time alone after she saw me talking on the phone. But she did it, oh so graciously. Next to Mike, Quinn was my oldest and dearest friend. She had her moments of bitchiness. But that just added to her confident and outgoing personality. Perfect for a Lawyer. I am finally growing to like her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, a little more. Damn! That woman can talk. Just saying thank you, or your welcome, you get a complete dissertation that includes why she is thanking you and that being in her company just makes you all that much better. I don't get it. But that's Rach. Up and coming Broadway star, screenwriter and playwright. I must say, she is good, but My God! Does that woman ever shut up? All in all, she is a great friend to have and with them together it's an added comedic bonus. I love all my friends. I have known all of them since grade school. I'm just amazed that we are as close now as we were then. The only person new to the group is Rachel. Although, she seems to actually fit right in, considering her one, majorly annoying trait! They have been so great with everything that has gone on and they support my relationship with Santana. That was the most important thing for me. Everyone had heard about the rumors of her being a player and womanizing from the tabloids. At least they gave her a chance to prove the rumors false. San has been nothing but the best since the day I laid eyes on her gawking at me through my studio window.

The thing I worry about most now, is the decision I have to make concerning this baby. Obviously, it's too late to take the morning after pill. I wonder why they didn't offer that to me in the hospital when they were doing the rape kit, but I guess the doctor's have their reasons. My main concern now, is how will this pregnancy effect my relationship with Santana. I know she said she would be by my side for everything and support whatever decision I made, I'm just not exactly sure what I really want. I know that I want to be with Santana forever and that we were meant to be together. I want to marry her someday and have kids with her. But am I ready for that now? That is going to be a long and thought out process before I have my discussion with Santana and our decision. I feel that since we are together and living together, that this decision should involve the both of us. She deserves that. Especially with the way she has been so wonderful during this entire horrifying ordeal. I love her so much.

I called my mom to let her know that I was going to be coming for a visit this weekend to give her the long expected news. I had a nice weekend with my mother. We went shopping, talked about things and carefully avoided the subject of my visit. Sunday evening at dinner, I finally decided to break the new to her. To say she was overcome with emotion was a bit of an understatement. I knew she would cry, but I didn't think I would hear or see her break down. She was happy that she was going to be a grandmother again, but she was upset at the reason why. I talked at length about my options and what San and I had talked about. To say my mother was a huge supporter of my relationship with Santana would be putting in lightly. She loved Santana, probably before I did. My whole family adored Santana, just from the short meeting at the hospital and back at our house. I still can't believe I get to say that. My sisters and my mother took quite a liking to my fiery Latina girlfriend. Mom asked me how Santana was taking the news and what we had planned. I told her that I hadn't told San my final decision but that I wanted to talk to her about it first. Then I would talk to Santana and we'd make the decision together. I told her that Santana supported whatever decision I made. Mom was happy to hear that, which probably made her love San even more.

"Britt honey, when are you going to make an honest woman out of that girlfriend of yours?" my mother nosily asked.

"Mom! We haven't even been together 5 months yet. I mean, I know I want to marry her, but we haven't even discussed that yet. Can we just get through this first, please?" I told my mother quietly.

"Yes. But I want to know first thing when it happens. I have a lot of ideas for your wedding."

"Jeez! Can you let me go through this ordeal first, then at least get engaged before you start planning my nuptials?" I smirked.

"I gotta go mom. But I'll be back up next week to visit. Tell Brooke and Brianna hello for me. I didn't get a chance to see them this visit, with them being so busy with work." I asked my mom.

"I will dear, drive safe and we'll see you next week. Tell that girlfriend of yours not to make herself so scarce next time. I expect her to be with you."

"Yes mother!." I laughed.

"Love you, Britt."

"Love you, too, mom." I said as I waved goodbye and headed to my car.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n - Okay, so I just can't help myself...I'm updating again. I'm still entertaining ideas for my ending. I'm nearing the end on my end, but that's several chapters away on this end. I'm hoping for about 20-21 and an epilogue or two. Like I said...I have my outline, just need a few ideas to insert into spots I'm stuck.**

**a/n 2 - Thanks to snixxjuice214 and lyleerose for continued help and reviews. thanks to all that have reviewed, viewed, faved, and alerted. You guys all rock! I also have started writing another story, total fluff, sooooo, any ideas you want to input into that would be great. Hoping to get that one up and on FF really soon. I want to get this story closer to the end before I put another one up. Thanks again for all the great support!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee and I never will! (Thank God)**

12

Santana POV

"Fuckin' hell, Britt!" I grunted, as I was so unceremoniously woken up by an perky, pouty, pregnant and hormonal, crazy ass cravings blonde.

"San, honey. I have a craving!" Britt pouted.

"I kind of figured that since it's….," I turned to look at the clock on the nightstand next to our bed. "Jesus Christ, B! Its 2:30 in the frikkin morning." I told her.

"I know, but San, I'm craving it really bad. And I don't think I can stop my stomach from wanting it. I don't think I can go back to sleep if Jr. doesn't get her nourishment." Brittany explained, jutting out that bottom lip that she knows gets me every time.

_**WHIPPED!**_

"Ok, fiiiiiiine, B. For you, and Jr. Anything. What is it that you want tonight?" I asked, cringing at what obnoxious craving she might want this time.

"Weeeelllll, I'm kinda like craving something supersweet. Fluffy, airy."

"Come on Britt. What is it?" I was starting to get a little perturbed at this point.

"I-I wantsomecottoncandy." my blonde goddess said so softly I almost didn't hear her.

But I did. How the hell was I going to get fucking cotton candy at 3 in the damned morning.

"Awww, now come on B. Where the hell am I supposed to find cotton candy at 3 in the freakin' morning?" I questioned trying not to sound annoyed.

"I don't know, but Jr. really want some cotton candy. Pweeeeeeeeeze." and out comes the lip again. Fuck!

"First, you want onion rings with ice cream sandwiches and French fries with strawberry ice cream. Then, you want pizza made like a taco with guacamole and salsa. Then, you want, wait for it….Wait for it…..You want hot dogs with hot fudge chocolate sauce!" That one there was the one that I almost had to relieve my stomach of it contents twice as I had to sit there and watch her eat it, and hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman not getting her craving.

"And now you want cotton candy. Well, I guess that one's not so bad considering what I've had to get, but damn woman, where the hell am I going to find cotton candy at 3 in the freaking morning?" I asked, seriously wondering where I was going to find the sweet, sugary treat for my strange craving, very hungry girlfriend.

"I think I saw some at the 24 hr Wal-Mart up the road." she softly offered.

"Okay, B. I'll run up the road and get your cotton candy." I calmly said as I kissed her forehead.

"You're the best baby! And I loooovvvee you sooooo much for doing all this for me." she said cutely. Like I wouldn't do anything in the world for this wonderful woman, and that damn pout!

**_Fuckin' whipped, I'm telling you!_**

I threw on some sweats and a hoodie, grabbed my keys and headed up the road for the all important cotton candy. God, I hope this stage of her pregnancy is going to end soon. Still, I would run around this crazy city getting my girl whatever it was that she wanted. She was the best thing to come into my life, so who was I to deny her whatever crazy combination of foods she wanted at any time of the day or night, no matter how disgusting I thought it was.

Britt's pregnancy went pretty much uneventful, other than those crazy cravings of hers. Every so often, I'd get the urge to just cuddle up next to Britt and lay my head on her baby belly, softly caress her soft skin and sing. For all intents and purpose, this was our baby. We cried together when we got the first sonogram and ultrasounds. We decided to we wanted to know the sex of the baby, but we had no idea whatsoever of a name yet, hence the name Jr. When Brittany felt the baby kick for the first time, she was so excited she had to call me up at the studio and tell me. Later, when I was home and Jr. kicked again, out from the kitchen comes a crazy pregnant woman yelling "Feel my belly!" Who was I to deny her or myself touching her belly. I cried then as well.

During the fourth month of Britt's pregnancy, her little baby bump had just started to show and the hormonal craziness really started to kick in. That woman was hornier than a horned toad in mating season. Damn! We hadn't even actually made love yet. But the things we did to help Britt out and release, was beyond my wildest dreams. I really wanted to make love to her, and soon, but I was scared to initiate anything. I wanted her to be the one to initiate. I knew that I was finally ready. Hell, I was ready before the attack, but now, I wanted to make sure that Britt was ready. Maybe I could let her know that I was ready again. I decided to let her know one afternoon while we were cuddling on the couch.

"Hey B."

"Hmmmmm." she said softly.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of important, but I don't want to freak you out." I said as I paused to take a deep breath.

"Sure, San. You can ask me anything. Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No, not at all hon. I just wanted to talk about something. I, I just felt it was time we talked about it that's all." I said.

"Okay. What?" she asked, soundly slightly anxious.

"I wanted to know how you felt about us being intimate together. I mean, more than we already are. You know, actually making love. I know I'm ready, but I don't want to push anything and I'm scared that you don't want me to touch you. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. I just wan-" my words and my train of thought was suddenly stopped with a pair of the softest, most perfect lips in the world.

"San, you're rambling." Britt giggled.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been wondering for awhile and I didn't know how to bring it up." I shyly said.

"Babe, you can talk to me about anything. Even that." she told me soothingly.

"I just didn't know if I should start anything or wait for you to give me some kind of sign." I explained.

"I'm sorry, San. I didn't even think about your needs. I guess I have been a bit selfish on that part." she told me, embarrassed.

"No, no no. That's not it. I just wanted to let you know that I am ready to, that I want to make love to you. We'll go at your pace. As slow as you need. I just don't want to do anything that you don't want. And we can stop at anytime. I just really, really love you and I wanted to show you and make you feel as amazing as you make me feel." I rambled on some more.

"Thank you San. That's so sweet of you. I think I'm ready too. I mean, I have been wanting to, but I've just been so scared of any flashbacks, and I don't want to ruin the mood or the moment." she said embarrassed.

"Babe, we can start or stop anytime you feel you can't go on. I just want to make you feel amazing and closer to you." I added.

"I know. Thank you for talking to me about this. Now I know that I don't have to hold back and that when I'm ready, you are too. I love you." my pregnant blonde dancer said to me with a slight smile and glistening eyes.

"I love you too, B."

Another week went by with no sexy times, but I was content to help Britt anyway I could.  
One morning, I had come home from a very trying situation at the studio. One of the other artists was being such a pain in the ass, that I had to leave the room to keep my temper. And everyone knows how bad my temper can be when someone sets me off. That's where I earned my nicknames of Satan and Snix. I figured the best way to cool down would be to head to the roof and get some fresh air, and text my girl.

**_Hey, babe. Jst wntd to say hi n I love u n miss u terribly! ;( - S xoxo_**

**_Rite bck atcha! R u having a bad day? I can help w/that. ;) - B xoxo_**

**_Yes. New artist. PITA! Oh, rlly. How? ;p - S x0x0_**

**_I dnt kno if I want 2 tell u in a text. - B xoxo_**

**_Ur a tease. - S xoxo_**

**_Cum home early n u'll find out. ;o - B xoxo_**

Now she's got my brain working overtime and I'm getting wet imagining how she's going to make me feel better. Of course, the spelling of Cum wasn't lost on me. Damn, this woman is going to be the death of me.

**_Shit B! K, Be home in 2 hrs. ;D - S xoxo_**

**_I'll b waitn 4 u. luv u - B xoxo_**

**_Ditto - S xoxo_**

I had no idea what to expect when I got home. All I knew was that I wasn't going to keep my baby waiting. Maybe tonight , I just might pull out a little blue velvet box I have stored away in an old sock drawer. I had been more than ready to pop the question to Britt, but with everything that has happened and with the baby, I decided to wait for a clear sign that she was ready for the next step of our relationship. When I look into my future, not one single time do I see one without Britt in it. I see her with me for everything. I knew from the second she agreed to come to my house the first day, that she was the one for me. My perfect match. I wanted to have a special night and a slightly grand gesture to propose, but after getting to know Britt the way I do, she would be happy with a home cooked meal, a movie, cuddles and a plastic ring. So I decided to ask her when the moment presents itself.

When I got home, the second I opened the door, I knew. I knew tonight was going to be a special night.

a/n - I know, soon. Sexy times next chapter. I've never written sexy times so you'll have to bare with me! Thanks again.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n - Okay, so now I'm loving the Brittana fandom! Let's bombard tumblr and twitter to RIB and MrRPMurphy and let them know how unhappy we are! Thanks again to all my faves, alerts, reviews and views. Amazing! Shout out to Lyleerose and snixxjuice214 for your awesomeness! I don't really have much else to add, other than to pass on any suggestions you may have. I'm always looking for more ideas to tweak. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! And I'm thinking RIB and Inc are wishing they didn't piss us off so bad. If you've noticed...Ryan's been a bit quiet on the twitter front! lol**

13

Santana POV

I walked into a darkened front room, lit only by 2 candles placed on the fireplace mantel. I could hear the faint sound of some slow, smooth Jazz playing in the background from somewhere farther in the house. I followed the small path lighted by candles down the hallway and to our bedroom. To say my heart was pounding out of my chest was probably the understatement of the year. My hands were starting to get clammy and I was shaking from nerves. I had never had this kind of reaction before, but maybe it was because what I had hoped was going to happen tonight was going to be like my first time all over again.

As I approached the door to our bedroom, I was overcome with nerves and I almost turned around to go back to the front room and regroup. No, she probably already heard me come in and heard my footsteps down the dimly lit hallway, so I kept going, finally reaching our bedroom door. Slowly, I opened the door and hesitantly walked into the room. There, on the four poster bed was my blonde dancing, pregnant goddess, wearing nothing but a thin pink lace bra and matching laced, silk panties. She was absolutely breathtaking. I had seen her in this state of undress before and I had seen her naked before, but never for the reasons that were coming upon us now. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding and started to slowly walked towards her and the bed.

The butterflies in my stomach started to feel like a million bats trying to leave the cave at the same time. My breathing was uneven and heavy. My heart was pounding fast and hard. I thought I might actually pass out from lack of oxygen as I noticed I had started holding my breath the closer I got to her. At last, I found myself standing against the side of the bed looking at my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend. Hopefully, soon to be fiancée.

"Hey." I softly said.

"Hi." she whispered back as she sat up on the bed and scooted to the edge.

"I'm glad you could come home early." she smiled.

"How could I not after those texts?" I giggled.

"Good to know. Now I know how to get you to come home quick." She giggled back. Just the sound of her giggle makes me melt.

"You're so beautiful." I bluntly said.

"So are you." Brittany replied as she pulled her legs over the side of the bed and stood up in front of me.

I leaned in to gently give her a kiss on her soft pink lips. Putting my hands on her waist, I leaned in to kiss her again, this time with more love and desire than I ever had before with her. Our lips were moving together in perfect rhythm when I felt her tongue graze my upper lip. Parting my lips slightly, Britt took advantage of that opening and gently pushed her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues started their own dance as the kiss started to heat up. Britt pulled away from the kiss and softly started to graze her hands up my arms, over my shoulders and to the collar of my shirt. As she gazed intently into my eyes, she started to slowly unbutton my shirt. She leaned in to kiss me again, at the same time she pushes my shirt off my shoulders, down my arms and tosses it across the room. While her hands are still lowered, she takes my hands and intertwines our fingers together and kisses me again. Slowly, she lets go of my hands, and while still kissing me passionately, starts to unzip my skirt. My skirt drops to the floor and I step out of it, leaving me in the same state of undress as my blonde beauty. Instead of starting to take off anymore articles of clothing, Brittany sits back down on the bed, still holding on to my left hand with her right. She settles herself back against the pillows and pulls me up onto the bed with her. We are both kneeling on the bed facing each other. Kissing slowly and intimately, hands are roaming up and down arms and backs, when I finally pull away to breathe.

"Britt. Are you sure about this?" I whispered.

"As sure as I can get. Just go slow, please." she said nervously.

"If it gets too much, tell me to stop. I don't mind. This isn't about me. It's about you, it's about us. I don't want to do anything you don't want. Okay." I softly tell her.

"I know. And I will. I just know that I want you and I don't want to wait any longer." she says as she leans in and crashes our lips together.

I reach around to unclasp her bra at the same time she mirrors my actions and unclasps mine. Hesitantly, I bring my hands to softly touch her taut stomach. I slide both my palms against her abs and slowly make my way up to her breast. I gain some courage and continue to move my hands to cup both her breast with my open palms. As I gain more and more confidence, I gently push her, so that she is lying on her back, her head on the pillows. I bring my left hand back to her breast and start to squeeze her breast. I lean down to kiss her, then I move my mouth to her jaw, her ear, and stop on her neck. I let my lips softly graze across her neck and I let my tongue taste her silky skin. I start to suck on her pulse point softly at first, but as I am, I start to pinch and twist her hardening nipples. Sucking on her neck and playing with a stiff nipple, I lower my mouth down to her chest and take the little pink nub into my mouth. I am so turned on at this point, and I can feel she is too, especially they her breathing is so heavy and uneven. I can feel the fire in my heart and stomach make its way down to my center. Half lying on top of her, I bring my thigh up between her legs and add a little pressure. She lets out a small whimper, followed by a low moan as I add more pressure to her heated core. I can feel her heat and wetness through her skimpy pink lace panties. I hear a small gasp from Britt and I stop my actions. I look up into Brittany's eyes asking for permission to continue, but at the same time asking if she is okay.

"Please, San. Please touch me." She begs. That was all I needed to hear. Who am I to deny her anything. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter as each second passed.

I went back to sucking and nipping on her breast and continued my ministrations on the other. Taking turns so each breast is satiated. As I sat up, long slender fingers grabbed hold of my breasts. I threw my head back and let out a moan that came from low in my chest. I closed and opened my eyes looking back at Brittany's darkened, desire filled, ocean blue eyes. After a few moments relishing in the feel of her hands on my breasts and mine on hers, I leaned back down, shifted my position and started kissing my way around her torso and chest. I let my left hand wander down her leg and softly grazed my hands up and down both thighs. I let a few more moments pass, then looked into Brittany's eyes and let my hand slide under the top of her panties to her soft center. I could feel her heat before I even touched her. Tenderly, I took my middle finger and started rubbing soft circles on the top of her nub. Another gasp, and moan. I stopped again, to make sure she was okay where this was going.

"I'm okay, San. Please keep going." she said with a low husky voice that turned my insides into melted butter.

I stopped for just a moment to get rid of the panties that were in my way and at the same time, getting rid of my own panties, matching her state of undress. I sat there for a moment admiring the sight of her nakedness. I was in awe at her beauty. I couldn't believe she was actually mine. Continuing my trek south, I used the same finger in a slow and deliberate pace, and pushed my finger in between her glistening wet folds. God! She was so wet.

"Mmmmph. You're so wet B." I let her know. In return, I received a so moan and acknowledgment that she wanted me to continue.

I pushed one finger in first, letting her get used to the feeling of my finger inside her. Then as I felt her relax, I started moving my finger in and out unhurriedly. She was dripping so, I added a second finger for more friction continuing my rhythmic thrusts into her . My hips started a steady rhythm rolling into hers. In turn, she accompanied my actions and we fell into a steady pace. I could hear her small moans, her louder moans, her I Love You's begging me to continue. I stopped for a brief second to get into a better position for the both of us, as I continued speeding up the pace of our lovemaking. Straddling her, I gazed over the curves of her body, the gleam in her eyes and the shimmering of her skin in the soft candle light. I leaned in for more kisses and continued where I had left off, being rewarded with a soft moan in to my mouth when I pushed two fingers inside of her again. Our hips found their rhythm again and soon enough I could feel her thighs and stomach start to tremble and shake.

"Faster San, Please, faster." she said barely getting her words out. "Harder, ughn...harder...Oh God, San. I'm so close."

I did as I was told and started thrusting my fingers in and out faster and faster. As I thrust into her, the palm of my hand would brush against the top of her hardened bundle of nerves. I started to feel her insides throbbing and beginning to clench around my fingers.

"Oh, San, I'm….ungh, I'm gon, Saaaannn."

Just as she started rolling her hips harder into me, I couldn't resist the temptation of her scent and put my mouth on her heated center. I let my tongue circle and lap around her engorged clit and continued pumping into her. As soon as she felt my mouth on her, a long guttural moan came from Britt.

"Oh, God! San, Oh God!"

And with one final thrust and slight nip on her clit, I felt her walls clench around my fingers as a warm slick wetness coated my fingers and filled my mouth. Her body tensed and her back arched as she shouted out my name. I slowed down my thrusts helping her come down from her orgasm. I hummed into her as I licked every drop of her clean. When Britt was finally breathing more evenly, I made my way up her body, kissing every inch of skin on the way up. Reaching her mouth, I gently laid soft kisses on her chin, cheeks and then finally her lips letting her taste herself on my lips.

"I love you so much, Brittany." I choked as I was holding back tears. Why I was crying was beyond me, but I was so overcome with emotion and the wonder of making love to her, that I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Oh San. Why the tears, babe?" Britt asked me softly as she wiped them away with her thumbs.

"I - I don't know actually. Just the sight of you, watching you in ecstasy and calling out my name, it just overwhelmed me I guess. You are so, so very beautiful." I truthfully expressed to her.

"You are amazing. You're beautiful. You're gentle, and you're perfect. I love you so much." she said, only stopping to kiss me in between her wonderful sounding words. I laid my head down in the crook of her neck and basked in the warmth and love that was Brittany.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll return the favor." she said, trying to hold off an obvious yawn.

"Britt, you don't have to do anything. I can wait if you're too tired. This was about you and you being okay with me touching you." I said, trying to ease her mind.

"No, I just need a few minutes to recuperate and then I want to make love to you. I've been wanting to for so long. I don't think I could keep my hands to myself all night." she confessed, smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right her all night." I promised as I moved from on top of her to beside her facing her as we gazed into each others eyes longingly before her eyes slowly closed.

Lying there in my girlfriends arms, I couldn't feel any happier than I did in that moment. Pure heaven. If this is how I felt now, and I hadn't even been hardly touched, I couldn't imagine how her making love to me would feel.

a/n - so, my first time at writing sexy times. Be gentle with me. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n - So, I watched Beauty and the Beast remake and football tonight. I have vowed, along with other Brittana shippers, to not watch Glee until our favorite couple is back together. And I mean BACK TOGETHER! So, on that note, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers and a special shout out to lyleerose and snixxjuice214 for continued support and guidance. Also, to my new faves, alerts and views, amazing. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee and I don't think any amount of gimmicks and cutesiness (sp) is going to help the season until our girls are back together PERMANENTLY!**

14

Brittany POV

After Santana making love to me, my emotions were so intense and overwhelming, I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I noticed, as San looked up into my eyes, that she was crying too. The sweat that was glistening from her forehead, face and body against the flickering candlelight of the room took my breath away. I held her tight, then I decided that I had had enough time to recuperate and that I wanted to make my Latin Lover feel as good as she made me feel. I just needed to catch my breath and a little energy before I could return the favor.

After a very short nap, I slowly opened my eyes and felt someone staring at me. I had rested, caught my breath and was now ready to continue with what, so far has been, the best day ever. I looked up into her eyes, leaned in and pressed my lips to her plump, swollen lips. As the kiss became more passionate, I rolled San onto her back and I positioned myself on top of her. Straddling her, I wasn't sure where I wanted to start. I was so nervous at this point, I was actually shaking.

"I -I don't k-know what to do." I said nervously, as my mind drew a complete blank at where to start.

"Do what makes you feel good. What makes you feel good makes me feel good." she softly said to me in her low raspy voice.

Remembering what she did and how I felt while she was doing it, I leaned forward and placed my hands on her breasts and started to knead them tenderly. Then instincts took control over my actions and I started to pinch and roll her supple dark nipples between my fingers. Desire was not even close to expressing how much I wanted her. I wanted to please her, watch her in ecstasy and show her just how much I truly loved her. She is my everything. She completed me.

After teasing the first breast, I moved over to the other. Then I leaned down and started to suck on her nipples. One breast at a time, I sucked, nipped and flicked with my tongue, loving the sounds my efforts elicited. The taste of her skin mixed with a slight hint of sweat, salt and strawberries was intoxicating. I worked my tongue up between her breasts and started kissing her collarbone up to her jaw line. I moved my mouth to the crook of her neck and started to kiss and suck. I started to roll my hips into hers. Moving my hand down between her legs, I slowly started kissing my way down her toned stomach and finally stopping once my face was hovering above her center. The smell of her arousal set me on fire again. The want to taste her was so intense, I couldn't hold back any longer. I lowered my mouth until I was just above her swollen clit. I could see how wet she was for me. Knowing that it was me that made her this way was mind boggling and exciting. I softly pressed my tongue to her nub and slowly started to flick and tease her. Giving her open mouth kisses to her heated center, I flattened my tongue and started to lick up and down her dripping folds. She tasted and smelled so good, I couldn't get enough of her. While tonguing her, I decided I wanted to feel more of her, so I slowly started to push two fingers into her one at a time, until she was filled.

"Fuck Britt. You feel so good." San said in between her moans and soft whimpers she was making.

I started to slowly thrust in and out of her wetness as I continued to lick her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Harder, babe, ungh"  
"Faster Britt, please." she kept begging.

As I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of her, faster at her command, my tongue busy with her clit and relishing in her taste and smell, I could feel her pumping her hips with the rhythm I had started. After a few minutes, I started to feel her legs and stomach trembling. I knew if it was anything like what I had felt, that she was close. I flattened my tongue and flicked her clit a few more times and then started sucking, still thrusting my fingers inside of her, I decided I wanted to see her cum. I came up and was face to face with San as she opened her eyes. I started to pump faster and harder into her pussy as my palm brushes against her clit. She grasped me and snaked her arms around my ribs and dug her fingernails into my back. Just a few more thrusts and I felt her walls clench against my fingers, her back arch up into me and shudder through her orgasm as I stared intently into her eyes. As I watched her push over the edge and holler my name until she could no longer keep her eyes open, I slowly brought her down from her high. I placed small kisses all over her face, neck and jaw until I worked my way back to her lips. Panting and breathing heavily, I rolled off of her and settled beside her as she turned to me. Gazing lovingly into my eyes I could see all the love that she had expressed that evening and before.

"God Britt! That was ….that was, incredible." my gorgeous brunette expressed.

"I was okay?" I asked, needing affirmation that I indeed succeeded in my ability.

"Okay! Shit B, that was mind blowing. Earth shattering. Just, just, Wow! There isn't a word to describe the way I'm feeling and the way you make me feel. I love you so so very much."

I was happy that we had finally made love to each other and how relaxed and comfortable San made me feel. We made love the rest of the afternoon and into the evening before finally drifting off to sleep satisfied and exhausted.

Santana POV

I awoke before Brittany and checked the time on my iPhone that was sitting on the nightstand. 8:09pm. Good! It had just started to get dark earlier, but it was just getting dark enough for the solar lights to come on and shine into the windows. I still had plenty of time to carry out my original plan for the evening. I decided that the first thing I was going to do was to make us something to eat. If Britt felt any way near the way I felt, she would probably be starving when she woke up. I slowly pulled myself out from underneath her arm and headed to the master bathroom. While taking a quick shower, I started thinking about the plan of action to take tonights. I really wanted it to be special, but not too over the top. After my shower and put on a pair of dark gray sweats and a black v-neck fitted tee. I decided to whip up something quick, light and filling that I knew Britt would like and also be healthy. I grabbed some spinach leaves and lettuce, chicken, some carrots, cukes and whipped up a grilled chicken salad with a dressing I just happen to make quick. Simple, easy and light. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack and flash cooled it so that it was cold and crisp. Just as I was letting the chicken cool down before I cut it to put on the salad, I decided to pull out a couple of candles, light them and set them on the table. I dimmed the lights and took a step back to make sure everything was perfect. Now all I had to do was put on some perfect music for the occasion and go wake up my future fiancée. Damn! I loved the sound of that. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, but I guess this is what they mean when you start getting a case of the shakes from nerves, worried about what kind of answer was going to be heard.

Dinner made - check

Wine chilled and ready - check

Proper proposing music - check

Ring in pocket - check

Speech - wingin' it - check

Waking up the most gorgeous pregnant woman in the world - almost check

I headed to the bedroom, walked over to my blonde mommy-to-be, and gently sat down beside her.

"Sweetie, time to get up and get something to eat." I whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmmm. I already ate." she said dreamily, obviously still half asleep.

"I mean real food, babe. Nourishment with substance." I chuckled.

"But I'm so comfy. Especially with you he - Hey! You're dressed!" she realized as soon as she went to put her arms around me to bring me back to bed with her.

"Yeah, I was hungry, so I got up and made us something to eat. I didn't want to wake you until I was done. So, come on and get outta bed and let's eat the fantastic meal I prepared for us." I said so sarcastically that I received a smart ass glare and a slap in the arm in return. I let her get freshened up while I waited in the kitchen for her to come out.

As soon as she made her way to the table, I let her sit down and pushed in the chair for her, went to the counter and got our meals.

"Oh, San. This looks great. Amazing!"  
"Mmmmmm. An ith tahs gra too." she exclaimed with her mouth full of food.

"Good. I didn't want something too heavy, so I thought this might hit the spot." I said, knowing exactly what she said. Month of being around Britt, I could now understand Britt with a mouth full of food speak!

"Pwerfeck" she said with her mouth full again. I just sat there and watch her devour her salad and admired the way she seemed to glow. Not just from having amazing, mindblowing orgasms, but a happy, content and satisfied glow as well. I think this is the perfect time. If I know Britt like I'm pretty sure I do, she's not going to care if I have something big and extravagant or if I'm wearing ratty clothes. Just as long as the moment is perfect and makes her happy, and right now, she seems very much like she's happy.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah, babe."

"Thank you for tonight. That was the most amazing day and night I think I've ever had. You are absolutely perfect." I said to her as my voice started to break at the end.

"I should be thanking you. You were perfect. Everything I'd ever imagined and more. I don't think our first time together could have been anymore perfect than today, and I love you so much for that." she said back to me.

"And I love you too, Britt." It's now or never.

- a/n - again, thanks for the reviews and views. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for future events. Thanks again.


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n - So, I decided to put up another chapter before the weekend. I am speechless to all the views and alerts and faves. Thank you so much. Also, thanks to lyleerose and snixxjuice214 for continued support. You are the best! Since, we are now 1 wk post 4x4 (I won't even call the ep by it's name, I just can't handle it) 4 more wks we need to bombard RIB and Co to bring Brittana back and fast! No Brittana No Glee! Call be die hard but I started watching Glee mostly for them and now, without them, I kinda don't want to watch it until they are BACK TOGETHER FOR GOOD! BRITTANA IS NOWGAME!**

**a/n - Ok, my rant is over with. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but I do own a nice new pair of warm socks. - It's freezing already! ugh**

15

Santana POV

My nerves are definitely getting the better of me at the moment. When I'm on stage singing, at the studio with the producers or even modeling in my underwear I'm not any where near as nervous as I am right now. I take a few deep breaths, and look up at the ocean blue pools that sparkle and take my breath away. After putting my fork down, wiping my mouth and taking a quick swig of wine, liquid encouragement, I reach for Brittany's hands across the table.

"I love you so so much, Britt. I don't think I could ever bear the thought of being away from you for any length of time." I started

"I love you too San. Are you alright?" Britt asked noticing my clammy hands and nervousness.

"Just fine babe." I stand up slowly, still holding her hands in mine, walk around the table and squat in front of her. I'll save the kneeling for the right moment. Still holding onto her hands

"I just wanted to let you know that today and this evening was so very special to me. You were amazing, beautiful and perfect. It was everything I thought it would be and more. You know how much I love you. You are my everything. Every time I start to think about us and a future, I see you. Always you. Now, I see us and our baby. I want that perfect family. I want everything with you. I want you. Forever." my voice fades as I finish my sentence.

Moving from my squatting position, I kneel on one knee, still grasping Britt's hands with only one of mine now, as the other hand reaches into my sweats. I could see the question burning in her eyes what I was going to do. As soon as I went for my pocket, I'm pretty sure she knew what my intention was, plus the fact that I was kneeling on one knee in front of her. Britt let out a small gasp and through her hand over her mouth to stop herself from, what I thought, was going t be a scream.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I have loved you from the moment I saw you dancing in the window as I stood in the rain. I knew something was special between us at the diner and then in your office that first night. I felt the beginnings of a spark that led to a fire the second I touched your hand. You know my darkest secrets and now, I know yours. I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife? Now and Forever?"

By the time I had finally finished saying everything and asking her, I had tears streaming down my face. I opened the box and presented Brittany with the exquisite ring that had jumped out to me as my father and I walked past that last jewelry store.

As I was speaking, Britt had her hand to her mouth, and tears wear streaming down her cheeks as well. Evidently, words must have been stuck in her throat, because all she could do was nod and cry. I slipped the ring onto the proper finger, and my papi was right, the ring was Brittany.

Brittany POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had a feeling something was up, but I didn't think that is was going to be this. Not until San was on her knees kneeling in front of me saying such beautiful things to me. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. The tears started to flow and didn't stop. All I could do was cry and nod.

"Oh my God, San." I cried. I let go of her hand, reached my arms around her neck and grabbed hold of her as tight as I could. I held on for dear life and cried into her neck. Finally, I pulled away and smiled and looked into those luscious mocha eyes of hers.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She half asked and half stated with a giggle, while taking the ring out of the blue velvet box that it was in. After putting the box on the table, she grabbed for my left hand and slid the beautiful, stunning engagement ring on my ring finger.

"I want to marry you Britt, make you my wife and live forever with you, what's mine is yours, babe, and you have my heart and soul." my lovely Latina declared.

"I want to marry you too, San. I can't believe this. You totally caught me off guard. Pleasantly, but totally surprised. I love you so much. I am so in love with you." I declared back to her.

"I am so in love with you too, babe. I can't wait to start planning this and get married. I am going to make you the happiest bride this side of Manhattan. Oh, by the way….there is an inscription inside. Check it out later, if you want." she said as I giggled.

"What's it say San. I don't want to take it off now that it's on." I bashfully replied.

"It says one of the first things that I think connected us. It's kind of been our little catch phrase, but it fits us. It says 'What's mine is yours'. I hope you don't think its too cheesy, but I thought it fit best." she explained.

"I think it's perfect. You're perfect. I am so lucky to have you in my life San." I told her.

"You're perfect and I think I'm the one that's lucky. But I think we should just stipulate we're both lucky, because I'm sure we could go on all day about who's lucky the most. Which is me of course." she said joyfully as we bantered back and forth.

"I can't wait to tell my mother and my sisters. Oh my God, who do we tell first. We have to call Mike and Tina. And Quinn and Rachel. Oh, and we have to call your family." I rattled on until San stopped me.

"We can call whoever you want, and in whatever order you want….Buuuuuuttt, ...I was hoping to continue our evening and night where we left off before we fell asleep." San replied as her cheeks were turning red and glowing.

"I think that can be arranged." I giggled back, getting up, taking her hand and leading her back into our bedroom.

"I'm going to make love to my fiancée." I announced to anyone that might have been listening. Knowing that the only person that would hear would be my now wife-to-be.

Best. Night. Ever.

Santana POV

We called everyone the next afternoon, since we had decided to sleep in. I doubt there would have been any possible way for either of us to be awake before 10:00am. We only went to sleep when neither of us could function any longer from our post-proposal activities. After making the many phone calls telling everyone of our recent engagement, we decided to spend the rest of the day watching TV, movies and cuddling. To say that everyone was not surprised, but nonetheless, happy and ecstatic for us would be about how to describe the majority of reactions. I'm so glad that everyone was happy for us and wished us well. Having Brittany in my life and meeting all of her friends and family, has definitely been the highlight of my young life so far.

As the months passed by, Britt's cravings started to become more reasonable and at reasonable hours as well. Thank Heavens for that. Somebody was looking out and taking pity on me. We decided to wait until after the baby was born to get married. We had offers from our friends to help plan and take care of important things and bookings for the wedding. We are so blessed to have the friends and family that we have. Everyone has been wonderful and so helpful.

We also decided that if I had any press conferences or trips to make, that I had better do them now and soon because there was no way in hell I was going to miss the birth of our baby. When I had to leave for out of town commitments, Britt either came with me or, as her pregnancy started to progress, stayed with her sisters or Mike and Tina. Even then, I was on the phone texting, skyping or talking to her constantly.

The Police caught the asshole that raped and assaulted Brittany, finally. Turns out that he had tried to skip town, but when he returned to see his son, he was caught and arrested. Because of the DNA evidence recovered from Brittany's clothes and from the rape kit, Britt didn't have to testify and Mr. Artie fuck face, rapist bastard, Abrams was brought to justice and sentenced to life in prison. Considering this is not his first offense with this type of crime, Quinn was able to get the DA and judge to agree to sentencing him to life. Now the asshole can be someone else's woman in jail and rot there for all I cared.

Finally, in the 6th month of Britt's pregnancy, I actually started to get full nights of sleep. Almost. Her boobs were getting bigger. Much to my delight, but to her dismay. She said they hurt and were extremely heavy. Of course, being the wonderful girlfriend I am, I told her that I would be more than happy to massage them and kiss them to make them feel better. To which her answer was an I bet and a back of the head "Gibbs Smack". Her back started bothering her and she was starting to waddle, and, she was horny as hell. I didn't realize someone could be that horny _**all**_the time. I'm actually sexually exhausted. She's like the fucking energizer bunny when it comes to sexy times. After the first time we made love, I'm pretty sure the damn broke, because after years of all that stored up tension and sexual frustration, we are definitely making up for lost years and time. There are places in my house that I never thought I would end up on my back or knees, half dressed or completely naked. But I will never tell her no, or say that I need a break. An angry, frustrated, or disappointed, pregnant Brittany is like stepping into a sand pit full of fire ants. Definitely not something I ever care to experience again. I love that woman with all my heart and all that I am, but seeing her disappointed really makes me feel like shit!

_"Briiiiitttt"….. "Please, Doc, you have to save her. Pleeeaase! I can't lose her too. She's my world. Please!"_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez, you're going to have to leave the delivery room now."_

_"I need a pediactric, surgeon, a neonatal surgeon and another neonatal nursing crew in here. I also, need a another set of eyes. STAT!" _

_"We're losing them! Doctor, BP's are dropping and Heart rates are erratic. They'll all over the place."_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez. We weren't able to stabilize either one of them. I'm very sorry. Is there anyone you can call?"_

_"Brrriiiitt." "No! No! No!" "Pleeease, Britt! Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me!" _

"Baby! San!" "Santana!" Brittany pleaded, as she tried to wake me up.

"Please wake up baby, you're scaring me." Britt pleaded.

"B-Britt?" I cried, threw her arms around Brittany's neck as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Are you okay, hon? You were screaming my name and crying." Britt said as she continued holding her fiancée.

"I-I had a nightmare. We were at the hospital, in the delivery room. There were problems. Fuck! It was just like what happened with Nat!" I continued to sob on Britt's shoulder.

"Shhh. I'm okay babe. I'm right here and everything is fine." Britt tried to reassure me.

"I don't know what triggered this." I tried to explain, still sniffling, but finally calming down.

"Is it because we're so close to the same time as her problems began?" my pregnant blonde suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe. Britt, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or the baby. I mean, I know we didn't plan any of this, but this is our baby, and I mean it when I say ours. I would be devastated if anything were to go wrong with either of you!" I said adamantly.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm healthy and so is our baby. In fact, we have an appointment tomorrow. Would it make you feel better coming into the exam room with me? I would really like you there." Britt asked, still holding me and rocking me to calm me down.

"I would like that very much. I just have to make a call in the morning to Mercedes and let her know. Then, I want to spend the entire day with you." I said.

"I know I'm sounding clingy and needy right now, but I just need to be near you for awhile. Is that okay with you? Having a needy fiancée?" I asked, still holding on for dear life to my girl.

"That's perfectly fine. And I totally understand. I would probably be the same way if I were in the circumstances were reversed. I love you San, and I would be totally lost without you. too. Going through this is hard, but knowing I have you with me and a child that is going to be brought up by us, makes me feel blessed that thankful that you were stuck in the rain that day. You are my everything Santana." Britt declared, her voice breaking up at the end of her statement.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too, Britt. So, so much. Thank you for being so amazing." I said, leaning in to kiss her.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent cuddling, lying in bed, moving to the couch, watching reruns of reality TV shows and Disney Movies. I was in the mood for feel good movies and shows, so that's what we did. Britt was fantastic, not only did she big spoon me all day, even almost 7 months pregnant, she was the best big spoon. She also nuzzled me and continually kissed me and reassured me all day long, as well as making us a fantastic breakfast and lunch. I was just about to make dinner to let her know that I appreciated all the TLC she dished out all day long.

Brittany POV

The next couple of weeks went by pretty much uneventful. Just a few small photo shoots for Santana, and just like I promised, while she was gone, I had my mother come down and stay with me. I didn't want to be a burden anyone or have them deviate from their normal daily routines, and being that my mom was a stay at home mom and ran her shops from home, she volunteered to come look after me, the youngest! I swear I will forever feel like a baby when it comes to my mother, but I love her dearly. She has always been so supportive in everything I have done and has always been there for me for anything. I will be forever grateful to her for that. Also, the fact that she has taken such a strong liking to Santana makes me love her even more. But I'm sure Santana could probably sweet talk my entire family into thinking New York was a tropical island!

"Moooooommmm!" I yelled for my mother as I started to have an abnormal amount of pain coming from my stomach.

"What is it, Britt?" my mom asked as she ran into the living room with a nervous look on her face. I, then watched my mother's face turn the coldest shade of white I could think of as she took in my situation and the grimace of extreme pain on my face.

"Mom. I think something's wrong. It hurts so bad." I cried, doubling over in pain.  
"I think she's coming and it's too early, mom. It's too early!" I cried again, as another wave of pain seared through my abdomen.

"Okay, I'm going to call the hospital, Santana and anyone else I can think of. Go get your overnight bag we packed and I'll go get the car and come back in for you." My mom frantically instructed.

"Santana?" I heard my mom, as she was talking on the phone as she was helping me get into the car.

"Yeah, it's Beth. There's been a development. We're on our way to the hospital. Can you meet us there?" my mother asked, trying to remain calm.


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n - Okay, forewarning.. for any inaccuracies in this chapter I apologize. I only went off what he told me and explained in as much detail as he could remember from the birth of his daughter. My 2 1/2 yr old niece. I realize that there are some things that might not be as realistic as they should be, but hey, this is AU FF and just a small amount of actual events being described. **

**a/n 2 - Again, shout outs to my loyalists! Lyleerose and snixxjuice214. Also, to the other reviewers as well. You make me smile and want to update faster. Again, thanks go to the new faves, alerts and views. Awesome...**

**a/n 3 - Also, small hint of hopefulness in the Brittana storyline...Quinn comes back and tells Santana she's a dumbass and to go get her girl back! We can only hope! Let's hope this rumor is as true as the one's that circulated about the "BU" actually happening. Then we can maybe raise our hopes a little more. We have spoken and we will be heard! BRITTANA NOWGAME AND ENDGAME!**

**Ok, so I'm done ranting and wishing. Crossing fingers for 4 more weeks!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but if RIB and Inc are smart and want to continue to own it, give us our girls back, and back together!**

16

Santana POV

"Beth! Beth! What's going on?" I asked, my heart racing a mile a minute.

"It's Brittany. I'm not sure if she's going into premature labor, or just a false alarm, but she's in an extreme amount of pain, so we're on our way to the hospital. I already called them to alert them of our arrival." Beth explained.

"But it's too early. It's too damn early. All right, I'm leaving now. I should be there in less than an hour." I panted as I started changing out of the clothes I was in for the photo shoot and into sweats and a hoodie I had in my changing room.

"Beth, please make sure she's okay. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to either one of them." I barely choked out.

"Santana. Get a hold of yourself and be strong. She's going to be fine, but she's starting to panic and we both need to be there and strong for her, Okay. Text me when you get here." Britt's mom said to me. I knew she was right. I had to get a grip and pull myself together or I would be no good for either of us.

I jumped into my SUV and squealed my tires out of the parking lot and onto the freeway to get to the hospital as soon as possible, without getting a ticket, hopefully. On the way there, I had too many things rattling around in my brain. Most of which was how eerily similar this was to Natalie and what we went through. I started to panic. Britt is at the same stage of her pregnancy that Nat was and the same symptoms. God, please let her be okay!

38 minutes later, I was parked and running into the hospital. Beth met me at the lobby so I wouldn't have to run frantically around looking for her and Britt.

"How is she?" I barely got out.

"She's fine right now, Santana. They're monitoring her and trying to keep her out of pain. She's been asking for you." She told me as she led me to Britt's room.

We stopped outside of the room so I could gather myself. I took a deep breath and started to open the door.

"You can do it San. I'm here if you need. Is there anyone you want me to call?" Beth asked me.

"Yes, please." as I handed her my phone. "Can you please call my Papi and my brother and sister. I think I need them here with me considering." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say.

I opened the door and walked over to the side of the bed that didn't have Britt's arm all tangled up in tubes and poles and monitoring leads.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" I asked, knowing it was probably the all time stupidest question to ask. But, what else could I ask, as I reached my arms out to hold her.

"I'm doing better now that you're here. Thanks for getting her so fast." she said as she pushed her head into my shoulder as I pulled her closer to me

"I'd drop anything to make sure I was here for you." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared San. I know she's early and it hurts so bad. Plus, I remember what you told me. I'm so sca…." Britt stopped talking. When I pulled away to look at her, I noticed that she was starting to cry.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Try not to think about that. I know it's hard, but we can do this together. I'm here and so is your mom. And my Papi, brother and sis are on their way."

"I love you baby, we'll do this together, okay?" I stated more than asked her, trying to keep her calm while trying to remain calm myself.

"Ahhhhh. San! It hurts so bad." Brittany cried as another jolt of pain shot through her.

"I'm getting the doctor in here now. Just squeeze my hand babe." I tried to tell her.

The doctor came in, checked Britt and then listened to her stomach and checked to see how far she was dialated.

"I think we're going to have to start this now. Please, Ms. Lopez, there is a pair of scrubs in the drawer, if you'd get ready now, we can take Ms. Pierce down to the birthing room and get this show on the road." He said, trying to make light a very tense situation.

I changed into the scrubs, then Britt's mother and myself followed the doctor, nurse and the orderly that was wheeling the gurney that Britt was on. As we walked into the room, I noticed that there was already a team of nurses, a table full of instruments and another bed that they had to transfer Britt onto. Last time I was in a room like this, I was ushered out and lost my baby and my girlfriend. I was starting to shake when a calm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Mija. Everything will be fine. I've talked to everyone already and this is the best place for her to be. I'll be right here with you." I started to tear up as my father brought me in to a strong embrace.

"Ricky and Rei are on their way as well. And I spoke with Beth, Brittany's sisters will be her as soon as they can too. They have a little further to drive, so they're coming together. We're all here for the both of you." my father said again, knowing that I was slowly falling apart inside.

My father left the room and it was just me, Britt and the surgical staff. I was scared shitless to say the least. I walked over to the side of Britt's bed and held her hand. The doctors and nurses all started doing their thing as I kept a hold of Brittany's hand, telling her to breath, stay calm and reassure her that everything was fine and that I was not going anywhere. Just when I thought we were over the hurdle, I started to hear the monitors going crazy, the nurses and doctors saying things in medical mumbo jumbo, and people were moving at a much quicker pace. Then, when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, I hear the doctor tell on of the nurses to get the neonatal specialist and the pediatric surgeon down here STAT! Fuck me running sideways!

"Ms. Lopez, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room for a few moments please. There seems to be a slight complication that needs to be addressed. It might be better if you weren't in here." The doctor tried to say calmly.

"Fuck that. I am not leaving her side. If she wants me here, then I'm fucking staying. I've been in this situation before and when I left, nothing came out. I am not leaving her side! Please, I have to stay. Just tell me what I can do for her. I'll stay out of your way, I just need to be with her and the baby." I cried. I couldn't lose her. Them. I just couldn't, I'd die. Just then, my father walked in, put his hands on my shoulder, brought me in for a hug, then calmly told me what was going on.

"Brittany, I'm going to be taking care of part of the procedure while the other doctors are going to be monitoring you and taking care of everything else. Okay." my father calmly said to Britt.

"Okay. I didn't know you were a doctor here. San just told me you were a doctor, but not where. Thank you for being here." she told him holding his hand and mine.

"You're welcome. Here's the deal…the baby is breech, which means she's coming out the wrong way. That is fairly easy to remedy, but the complication is that the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and it's starting to cut off her oxygen. That's where the problem lies." He was still calm in his explanation as if he'd done this hundreds of times. Which, he probably has.  
"We are going to have to do a cesarean on you to help her and you get through this delivery. The monitors are going to be beeping like crazy and making all kinds of noise. I want you to keep your focus on whatever we tell you and keep looking at Santana. I won't let her leave your side. Okay, dear. We'll get you through this." God, I loved my father when he was like this. This was him at his best. Taking care of people.

"I'm right here Britt, baby. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I kept telling her.

"San. I'm so scared. What if …" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Baby. Nothing is going to happen. My papi is the best around and I am not leaving the room without my daughter and my fiancée. We have plans babe, remember?" I kept trying to keep her focus on me as well as keeping myself from going nuts.

Meanwhile, the curtain was put up so that we couldn't see what was happening down below. I kept talking softly to Britt as she started to go in and out of consciousness.

""Papi, is it okay if she passes out. I'm don't have to worry do I?" I asked him concerned.

"No, Mija. That's perfectly normal. Especially with everything that we've just put into her system. It is probably for the best. Just keep talking to her and we'll try to get this done as quickly as possible." My father told me as he started barking out orders to the surgical team.

Just as my father said, the monitors started going crazy, the surgical team started speed talking, and I had the overwhelming sense of dread fall over me. Everything after that happened so fast. I couldn't think clearly from all the thoughts going through my head. I was trying to concentrate and tell myself that this was different. This time was going to be different. This was Britt, not Nat. The love of my life, the woman I wanted to marry and have more children with. I couldn't lose her or Isabella, I just couldn't. I knew that my papi was doing everything in his power to help. I kept trying to think positive, but after everything that I've been through before and what was happening now, I was starting to lose my composure. Keep positive….keep happy thoughts….keep haa….

Waaaaaaa. Waaaaaaa.

The most wonderful sound to my ears snapped me from the haze I was under. I looked up at my father and started to cry tears of utter joy and happiness.

"Mija, do you want to cut the umbilical cord? It's okay now. Everything is okay now, sweetheart." My father said softly handing my the snips to cut the cord where they had tied it off. I nodded my head yes and proceeded to to just that. After I handed him the snips, he spoke to me again.

"Santana. You want to wake Brittany up, so that you can say hello to your beautiful daughter, and my granddaughter?' Even under the surgical mask, I could tell my papi was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that very much." I said crying into my fathers arms as the nurses started to clean up our little girl.

"Britt. Britt, honey. She's here. You did such a fantastic job. I'm so proud of you." I said, cooing into Britt's ear and kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Hmm, San. Am I in heaven?" she asked as she started coming out of her medical slumber.

"Yeah, babe. If you want to call this heaven, then yes. We're all in heaven. Do you want to say hello to Isabella? She's beautiful. Just like her mommy!" I cried, spreading small pecks all over Britt's face, as I started to sit Britt up to let her hold our daughter.

"She's here. I'm okay. Oh, God, San. She's gorgeous." Britt cried as the nurse put Baby Isabella into her arms.

"Mija, Britt, Because Isabella was born under distress 8 weeks premature, we have to take her to the neonatal unit and make sure she is fully developed and allow her to develop what's not. You can come down to see her anytime you want. By the way, I love that you named her Isabella. It's beautiful. What's her middle name? And whose last name do we put on the time of birth?" My father asked, still smiling brightly.  
Britt and I looked at each other, giggled and in unison told my father our baby girls full name.

"Isabella Nicole Lopez-Pierce!" we both said in unison, then we happily giggled some more.

I leaned down to give Brittany a kiss, then our baby girl. My father then handed her off to the nurses to take her down to the NICU wing.

"I'm so proud of you Brittany, you did a great job. Get some rest and we'll get you back to your room. Barring any complications, you should be able to head home in a day or two. Isabella will of course, be here a little while longer, but as soon as she is able to breathe completely on her own and we monitor her growth, she'll be on her way home to you as well." My father explained.

"Babe, Papi, do you mind if we let everyone take a quick peak at her before you put her in the incubator. I think it would ease their minds since they've all been here and in the dark?" I asked, knowing that the families in the waiting room were probably anxious and waiting for word.

"Yes, I think that would be fine. Just a couple of minutes, though. She needs to get her rest too." My papi chuckled.

I went to the small waiting room across from the birthing room and told everyone to come on in. Then my father explained what had happened. Everyone hugged and kissed everyone with Britt and the baby getting the most of course. After everyone said their hello's and relaxed, they all headed back to my house. I stayed with Britt a little while longer before heading home to shower, change and come back to the hospital. There was no way in hell that I was spending the night away from my girl. Not after all that!

"We're mommy's Britt-Britt! I am so, so proud of you. You were great. Thank you so much for being so strong!" I said, starting to sob into my beautiful blonde's neck.

"You were great San. I love you so much for being here and staying. And please, make sure your father knows how grateful I am." she told me, holding on to me as hard as I was holding on to her.

"I love you too, B. I love you too." I said.

Scariest. Day. Ever!


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n - Wow! I cannot believe all the spoilers and rumors and stuff in the social media about our girls! Let's hope and pray and picket that they are true! Brittana together by the Thanksgiving episode! AWESOME! No sex w/BRAM, even better! BRITTANA IS NOWGAME AND ENDGAME! Just think, if this is true, Thanksgiving episode is only the third episode post 4x4! Yay for our girl Quinn getting Santana's ass in gear to get her girl back. But, I'm still not watching until they're back together. Then, I'll go back and watch the eps i missed! Diehard Brittana shipper here!**

**a/n 2 - Again, thanks to my lovely loyal reviewers, Lyleerose and snixxjuice214! You guys are awesome! You inspire me to update way sooner. Thanks to all my views, faves and alerts, old and new. This story is going to be about 24 Chapters, so we are heading for the homestretch. Any suggestion, let me know, I'm always up for new ideas. **

**a/n 3 - I have another story or two halfway written and am taking ideas and suggestions for our girls. Most of my stories are going to be fluff, fluff, drama (just a bit) and more fluff. If that's not what you like, sorry. I love Brittana and I will always write them happy 99% of the time. Thanks for all the reviews from anons, guests and everyone else. Your words truly hit home and are very welcome.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, but at least, if the rumours are true, we are starting to like RIB and Inc a little better now.**

17

_3 weeks later_

Brittany POV

Finally! After 3 agonizing weeks of tests, back and forth visits to the hospital NICU unit and a long awaited clean bill of health, Baby Bella was allowed to come home. During these weeks awaiting word from Dr. Lopez and the other doctors that Bella was allowed to come home, San, Myself, my mother and sisters, Dr. Lopez, Rei and Ricky, Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Quinn and Rachel, all had our turn going to the mall and buying just about everything a preemie baby girl could ever ask for. The guests of the house had decided that the new mothers were not to lift a hand in decorating the new nursery. The only thing San and I were allowed to take part in was colors, theme and furniture arrangement. It seems that my sisters and my mother had informed everyone of their multiple Godparent duties. Yes, every one that was at the hospital, or that had taken part in any part of my pregnancy or just being around was anointed a Godparent. That meant that little Baby Bella would never want for love and affection and being spoiled by anyone that was around her. Even Santana's fashion designer Kurt Hummel made an appearance almost everyday. Kurt was one of Santana's oldest and dearest friends. They had met in grade school and had always had a close friendship and bond. So much so, that when Santana had started making a name for herself, she made sure that Kurt and his amazing and wondrous sense of design and fashion would be noticed. An action that Kurt has never forgotten. Yes, my baby girl was definitely going to be one of the best dressed and fashion sensed babies around.

Santana and I pulled into the drive, parked the SUV and headed to the front door with little Isabella in tow, sound asleep in her portable baby seat! As soon as we opened the door, there were banners welcoming me and Bella home, presents on the table and people invading our not so quiet home. But I loved it and I loved them for all being here for me and Santana.

" Oh my God! You guys didn't have to go to all the trouble for this. This is amazing!"

I said as I kissed and hugged each and every person that was lined up waiting for me and Bella. I almost felt like I was going through the gauntlet, but at least this gauntlet was all good.

"Britt, we wanted to do this for you, for both of you. You have brought our families together and have healed each other's broken hearts. You two are perfect for each other. I have never met two people more in love and more perfect and in tune with each other than you. You deserve this and more. We all just wanted to say thanks for letting us be blessed to be involved in your lives and your miracle baby!" Quinn said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"We should be thanking you for being our friends and family. You have no idea how great it is to have all of you here for us." I tried to say more, but my emotions got the best of me. As I turned to look at San, she was just as much of a crying mess as me. Guess I wasn't going to get her to say anything anytime soon. Definitely happy tears fell from everyone.

"So….when is Baby B going to be getting some brothers and sisters to play with? I'm not getting any younger ya' know!" Dr. Lopez chuckled, earning laughs from everyone in the room.

"Dad! Give us a little time to get used to one before you start throwing more into the mix!" San giggled, hugging her father.

"All right! But I expect to be a grandfather again soon enough." laughing again.

"At least let us get married before we have the next one." I said reaching for my fiancée and enveloping her in a loving embrace.

"Yes, papi, we have a wedding to plan before any more babies." San laughed, getting smiles and giggles from everyone.

At that comment, the battle of wedding planners began. Between my mother, my sisters, Kurt, and Rachel, I think we had the best and worst ideas ever.

Santana and I excused ourselves from the festivities going on in the kitchen and patio and headed upstairs to the nursery with our Bella. We decided to put her down together and take in all the wonderful work everyone had done on her room.

"Hey, babe?" San started.

"Hmmmm." I answered, looking down at a soundly sleeping baby girl.

"I had an idea about setting a date. That is if you haven't thought of one already." San said bashfully and smiling shyly.

"No, I haven't really thought about one yet. What are you thinking about?" I asked curious now.

"Well, I was thinking of two dates actually. I wanted to know what you thought about our 1 yr anniversary of meeting, which is coming up fairly quickly. Like a little over a month and a half quick. Or there is the 1 yr anniversary of when I asked you to be my official girlfriend. Which gives us another almost two months to plan. I kind of just didn't want to have a bazillion dates to have to remember. So I thought about the day I met the love of my life. What do ya' think?" San asked me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Hmmmm. I don't know. I've always wanted a …" I was interrupted with a kiss crashed into my lips.

"Come on B! You're killing me here." my feisty Latina begged.

"Okay. Actually, I like you're first idea best, the day that we first met. I think that would be perfect. Only problem is timing. We don't really have a lot of time to plan. We're going to need all the help we can get." I warned, but totally enthused with the idea. The sooner the better I was all for, I wanted this woman for my wife ASAP!

"Well, Kurt and Mercedes have actually already started planning some stuff. That's just how they are. They started the day we told them we were engaged." She laughed.

"But, I was kind of hoping that we could get everybody involved. I want this to be the best day of your…our lives. Whatever you want, it's yours." She exclaimed.

"Actually, San, I would love everyone to be apart of planning and participating. Just family and friends. I don't want a media spectacle if you don't mind." I said softly.

"My God, no way. I won't have any of those media mongrels within five miles if I have my way. Just us, baby. Just us and Bella if that's what you want." San agreed pulling me close and peppering my face and neck with soft kisses.

Just as our kisses started to get a little heated, I felt the buzzing of my phone in my pocket. I looked at the text and smiled.

"What?" San said, still kissing my neck.

I put the phone in front of her eyes, so she could read. Her smile and laughter was the perfect reaction and made my heart melt.

_Get ur lovey dovey asses back down here n pay atten to ur company! Love ya bitch - Q xoxo_

Santana POV

_Five weeks later_

One week left and I will be married! Married to the love of my life. Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Brittany Pierce-Lopez. Hmmmm what sounds best. Santana Lopez-Pierce. Santana Pierce-Lopez. I guess I'm going to have to ask Britt how she wants our names to go. Personally, I could care less, as long as I get to marry her and kiss her and call her mine forever!

We have been so blessed to have such fantastic friends. Kurt and Mercedes have decided that their wedding gift to us is to help design, make and pick out our dresses and colors. Quinn is Britt's Maid of Honor, and her sisters are part of the bridal party. Beth, Britt's mom, is going to walk her down the aisle and take care of Bella before, during and after the ceremony. Mercedes is my Maid of Honor and my brother and sister, yes my brother, are part of my bridal party. It really does help to have friends in fashion and diva-ism! Since, Mike and Tina have volunteered to pay for the video-photographer that will video and take pictures of the wedding start to finish, they excused themselves from being in the bridal party. We really wanted to try and involve everyone as much as possible. That's how much our friends mean to us. Quinn and Rachel have volunteered to sing, and pay for the catering as well as bringing in one of Rachel's friends band to be the entertainment. My family, excluding my mother, is paying for the reception decorations and taking care of the alcohol. Figures! Britt's family is paying for the flowers and Britt's mom has taken the lead for the arrangements and place settings. It only figures that Beth would do the flowers. She does own three flower shops and nurseries from here to Jersey! That left Britt and I with the guest list and the bridal party gifts that we were going to get everyone. We wanted just a small wedding with family and friends and abso-fucking-lutely no media whatsoever! I promised Ellen, that we would give her exclusive photos and videos of the nuptials since she was such a good friend and couldn't make the ceremony. Other than that, everything had been pretty much set up and taken care of.

The Pierce Sisters decided that it would be best to have a joint shower and bachlorette party, considering it was such short notice for everything and they also knew that we didn't even want one to begin with. We had all the gifts for the baby from her shower and homecoming that we really just wanted a fun night with family and friends out. No strippers, no pole-dancing and definitely no blindfolds! Last but not least, no last minute problems in the relationship because of a drunken induced game by friends and family that always result in a horrible fight and misunderstanding, only to make up hours before the nuptials. This was definitely, in my book, the best idea. Thank you Brooke and Brianna, I love you!

The parties were pretty much a total success and everything seemed to go much better than I had expected. Not that I was expecting disaster or unwanted guests. (sort of) I asked my papi who I should invite on our side of the family, since I really only kept in contact with him, Ricky and Rei, my abuela and just a few aunts, uncles and cousins on my father's side of the family. Needless to say, I invited everyone on my fathers side, since I still associated with them and was absolutely in love with my fathers family. We always managed to reconnect at Lopez Family reunions, weddings, birthdays, etc. Finally, all the invitations were finally sent out!

"Papi?" I started hesitantly.

"Yes Mija." he answered, looking up from his paper, over his glasses at me.

"I'm having a hard time with this last invite. I've been putting it off and putting it off, but ultimately, I still can't make up my mind. Should I invite Mami or not?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure mija. What do you want to do?" he asked throwing the question back to me.

"Well, I'm afraid that if I do, she might actually show up and do nothing but cause problems and say mean, hateful things to and about Brittany. You saw how she was with Nat, I don't want that kind of scene here. Britt's been through so much already, she doesn't need to be subject to a social climbing, self absorbing, homophobic bitch." I stopped to take a breath, realizing that I was starting to anger rant!

"I mean, she's my mother and I love her. But only because she's my mother. I hate the person she's become and I just don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for choosing social status and reputation over her daughter's happiness. It just doesn't make any sense." I finished, noticing a tear sneak it way down my cheek.

"Oh, mija. C'mere." my father gestured to envelope me in a huge Lopez hug.

"I understand if you choose not to invite her. But, if you do, just know that you have the entire Lopez family and Pierce family for support. You also have a fantastic group of friends that many people would die for. We're all here for you baby girl." he told me.

"Thanks papi. That's means everything." I whole heartedly said to him.

"Do what you're heart feels. You won't be wrong no matter what you choose." he finished.

"I think I'm going to invite her, but the second she starts up with her shit, I'm throwing her out!" I said determined that was the plan of action I would take.

I sent out all the invitations, got all the RSVP's back. We a great time with everyone at our joint engagement shower and bachlorette parties. Little Miss Bella stole the show, as we all knew she would. She is the quietest, most alert baby I have ever seen. She'll probably grow up to be a holy terror like myself. One thing I knew for sure, I had one week and Brittany S. Pierce would be mine, legally and forever!


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n - Okay, so for all those Fanfics that I read, which is alot! I'm going to rant a bit. With the exception of a few - You are really making it hard to read. I think, since episode 4x4, we've had enough break-up, angst, and back and forth drama to last a lifetime. That's why we all got super pissed at RIB and Glee for what they did. I think we we need more fluff and smut. I may not write the smut, but I can do lots and lots of fluff. I needz me some Brittana fluff? So, I am going to do the ff's like I am with Glee. I am no longer going to read or watch until Brittana are back together and happy. It's just too hard to read heartbreak without picturing what we had to deal with while watching it. I realize it sounds harsh, but I love happy!**

**a/n 2 - Sorry for the rant. It's just that most of my favorites that I was so happy to read an update from crushed me. Ugh! Anyway, thanks to Lyleerose and snixxjuice214 for your constant help and reviews. Thanks to all my faves, alerts and views. You are making my first fic experience a good one. I have a couple of stories that are in the works and have some chapters already written. I am always open to ideas and suggestions. I won't be posting or starting any new one until I am almost done with this one, which has about 5-7 more to go.  
**

**a/n 3 - Let's hope all the rumors of a Thanksgiving Brittana treat are true! I am really hoping for a lovey dovey, make-up, happy get together episode. I think we all deserve it. Don't forget we are having Brittana Month. Hit twitter and tumblr for the info from Brittana hardcores! I will be doing my part in the petition as well!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! But if I did, Brittana would never have split. They would be NOWGAME AND ENDGAME! Finchel would be friends, Finn is not a total bad guy. Faberry would be on, and Klaine would be working it out eventually. Sugartie would be on, i think they're cute together.  
**

18

Brittany POV

"Quiiiiinnnnn, come on! We're going to be late. I can't be late. I'm getting married in 2 hours and I need a shower. You shaved your legs yesterday, and got waxed! You can't possibly need to shave again! Jeez! What the heck is taking you so damned long? I need the freakin bathroom. Godddd, I wish we were at home, we have 6 bathrooms to choose from. Remind me again why I agreed to sleep here last night and not at a hotel!" I shouted at Quinn from my side of the bathroom door.

"Relax, Britt! We have plenty of time. It's not like the ceremony and reception are an hour away! We're only 15 minutes from them both, remember. It's your own backyard, silly, so you have plenty of time, and Rachel will be here soon to help with hair and make-up. So, relax and, by the way, the shower is all yours. And yes, before you ask, there's plenty of hot water!" Quinn tried to reassure me. But I was still a bundle of frazzled nerves.

Everything was set. I had agreed to stay with Quinn so that San could stay behind at the house and make sure that everything was open and available for my mom and Edu to set up and make sure everything was perfect. Plus, the one traditional thing everyone made sure to stick to was the brides could not see each other or the dresses until the ceremony.

Mercedes and Kurt stayed at the house so that they could help Santana get dressed and do her make-up. Everyone else that contributed events for gifts were probably already there setting up and getting ready, as well. In less than two hours, I was going to be the wife of Santana Lopez. We had decided to hyphenate our last names. I didn't mind taking her last name, but she wanted to take mine, so we agreed to split. I'm starting to think I like our names together anyway.

We decided together that San and her father would walk down the Aisle after her bridal party went first. Then my bridal party would go and my mother would walk me down the aisle while holding Bella. Awake or asleep, we wanted her to be apart of our union. We would meet the minister on a small arched bridge that went across a small creek in the backyard. Our colors were sky blue and pink. I know, pastels, ugh. San wanted red, so I compromised with her. I wanted blue. We went with a lighter shade of each color. We had enough chairs set up for 50 people on each side, even though we knew that was too much, we were prepared for the plus ones and two's. At the edge of the yard, just after the gate, we had a trellis set up with our colors, climbing ivy and roses and lilies' of every color.

Quinn, Rachel and myself have finally arrived back at the Lopez Estate. It's so big, what the hell else would you call it. Quinn made a short call to Kurt to make sure San was out of sight and couldn't see me coming in. Rachel had my dress in the garment bag as we headed inside. We made our way to one of the designated guest rooms that San and I had agreed to use ahead of time for me to get dressed in. Kurt met us at the door and followed us to the guest room to help us get me into my dress and making sure everything was to his perfect satisfaction. Fashionista Diva he definitely was!

Santana POV

In less than an hour and I would be married! Wow! Married! I always thought I would be married before I was thirty. I just didn't think it would be to a beautiful blonde dancer and I sure as hell didn't think I would have a child already, but that was perfectly fine by me. I loved Bella as if she were my own. She's perfect, just like her mother. Either way, I couldn't imagine myself happier than I am at this moment. Right now, I am completely ready and dressed, waiting for my father to give me the okay that we are going to begin.

I heard Kurt talking to Quinn on his cell a while ago that Britt and them were here and getting ready. I'm really starting to get a huge case of the sweats and nerves. I'm not getting cold feet, just nervous. I want this to be everything that Britt wants. This has to be perfect for her, she deserves the best wedding she could dream of.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this! I'm excited, nervous and I just want Britt to be my wife." I announced to my father as soon as he walked into the room.

"Soon enough Mija, soon enough." my father chuckled.  
"Do you have everything? Remember the vows, what your name is, that kind of stuff?" my father continued, all the while laughing.

"Papi! Of course, I remember everything. I'm just anxious and nervous. You have the rings, right? Britt hasn't seen them yet. I wanted to surprise her. What do you think?" I asked my father nervously.

"They're beautiful. I think they're perfect and that Brittany will love them. You did good sweetie. Hang on to this one with dear life, mija. She's definitely a keeper." he lectured.

"I plan on keeping her forever, papi. She's my everything. I never knew love like this before." I laughed, quoting an oldie I knew my father loved.

I knew I had started something that would take my mind off things for a few minutes. When I was younger, my father and I, and sometimes my brother and sister would play this game. It involved using song names in sentences. By the time we were done playing, we would be laughing so hard at the nonsense that was coming out of our mouths. That's probably where my love of music and songwriting came from. My father was my inspiration for a lot of things in my life. Including, being accepting of a gay daughter. He was the best father anyone could have. For that I will be truly grateful. Now I'm excited about the gift that Britt and I chose to get him, as well as the gifts we chose for everyone else.

"Keep Ya Head Up" my father started, "I gotcha back."

"Damn, I didn't realize you knew TuPac, papi" I laughed, "I've been waiting for you, where've you been?" I came back at him.

"Dancin' the Night away."

"That's what I like about you, you just Dance, dance." we were really getting into it now. Good thing I know a lot of older generation songs. I've gotta keep up with the old man somehow! I've yet to beat him. I'm bound and determined, one day I will beat that man at our favorite game!

"When you dance, you got moves like Mick Jagger." my father said as he tried to attempt a Jagger move. Not happening Papi!

"So, what" I was starting to lose my edge, he was just too damn funny.

"So, who do you love?"

"I love rock n roll" I countered.

"Okay, okay. You win this round mija. Do you feel better now?" he asked, coming my direction to pull me into him for his version of a Lopez hug. Tight!

"Thanks papi, that was fun. Yes, it calmed me down. I'm just excited now, and I beat you. Just don't let me win so easy next time. I'm so looking forward to getting married. I've never been more ready to settle down with someone as I am with Brittany. It means so much that you and Rei and Ricky are here to experience this with me. I love you Papi." I started to get a bit emotional. But hey, this was my dad.

"You're more than welcome mija. We're always here for you whenever you need. Before, I forget. I was talking with Beth, and…" he started.

"Beth?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Beth…you know, mother of the other Bride, Beth." he answered.

"First name basis now, are we…hmmmm?" I teased.

"Yes. As I was saying, Beth and I have been talking and she has a really great personality and sense of humor. Maybe it's about time we introduce her, Brooke and Brianna to the Lopez game night. Including the one we just played. Could be interesting, and fun." he suggested.

"Most definitely. I think that would be a blast. Maybe when we come back from our short but sweet 3 day honeymoon." I smiled. Knowing he would catch the hint of my disappointment for the short trip.

"I might be able to do something about that. Catch me after the reception. Beth and I have got something to tell you girls." My father mysteriously told me.

"What is this? Is Beth you're new best friend now?" I joked with him.

"No. I just think she's really great to talk to, and she has a personality that is refreshing. I'm sure that's where her daughters get it from. They're all great." He blushed.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my staunch and quiet father? Because, clearly, you are an imposter sent down by aliens." I laughed nudging my father's shoulder.

It was great seeing my father like this. He hasn't had a sparkle in his eye since…..well, since I can remember. I love my mother because she's my mom, but she's always been more about status and reputation. My father on the opposite hand just loved life and family. He'd been blessed with a fun and loving upbringing and brains to go with it. I knew I could always count on my siblings and my father for anything. But, my mother, I couldn't rely on her for anything but the snark and sarcasms and disdain for anything that didn't agree with her warped viewpoint. If I remember correctly, I don't ever remember my mother being happy, unless it was fake, or content. _**Status, status, status**_. That's why I always tried to stay humble. The lovely rag-mags decided to ruin most of that for me. Thanks to Brittany, I have been able to find my way back to my true roots and happiness. Friends and family first, success will be a welcome result of that.

"Always the sarcasm. She's a nice person, Santana. I like being around her. Unlike your mother, who I'd rather not be seen next to. Did I just say that? Shame on me." my father giggled. My father never giggles. Damn. He got it bad!

"Do you think she's going to show?" I asked.

"For everyone's sake and sanity, I'm going to say no. I'd rather not have to clean up the mess she always manages to leave behind. I'm sorry, but I just don't see her being here a good thing." he said honestly.

"I agree, but if I didn't invite her, I'd never hear the end of it. Plus, Britt always says to be the bigger person. So, I was the bigger person. Let's just hope she stays away. Knowing her, if she showed up, her gift would be a weekend getaway to a "Get Straight" retreat with some Acme licensed minister from Podunk, USA." I rattled on cynically, my father nodding his head in agreement.

"15 minutes, San, Mr. Lopez." Kurt popped his head in to inform us.

"Kay, thanks Kurt. Is everything and everyone ready?" I asked nervously.

"Yup. Cedes is ready for you, the music is going to start soon, just waiting for you and pops here to show up at the end of the aisle." Kurt said, nodding his head mine and my fathers directions.

"Pops? Watch it young man." My father joked with my good friend.  
Just as I was getting ready for my final once over, a thought came to me. A dreadful, horrendous thought that only one person was capable of pulling off. Fuck Me!

"Papi?" I said fearful.

"Mmmm, yes mija." he replied, not really paying attention to my change in demeanor.

"What if she shows up at that moment?" I hinted.

"What moment swee-oh shit!" he finally caught on.

"Yeah, oh shit." I repeated. "What are we going to do if she decides to make a scene? Can she really stop my wedding because of her biased and discriminating attitude?" I worried.

"I don't really think she can stop the ceremony, but just in case I'll be right back. I'm going to go find out." he said reassuring me.

"I mean, she can't use because we're gay, it's legal here and the minister is gay!" I shouted.

"Hang on a minute and let me ask. I'm sure she can't in this case. But if she does show up, I'll just have security stop her so she can't come in any further than the back gate." my father said leaving the room and me alone to ponder my thoughts.

"You okay?" Mercedes and Kurt said in unison as they peaked their heads around the door.

"Just worried my mother is going to pull a stunt and stop the ceremony if she shows up." I said almost in tears. I really didn't need something ruining my day, let alone Britt's. She deserved the best day possible.

"Don't you worry about a thing, San. I'm sure she can't stop it and you're dad just informed security to hold her towards the back of the yard if she tries." Cedes tried to reassure me.

"Okay mija. All set. I let security know not to let her past the gate if the ceremony has already started. Also, the minister assures me that if she tries to object, that the reason will not be considered and that the ceremony will continue as normal, in fact, he said he is going to omit the phrase if he see's she is already in attendance." he said sounding more at ease.

"Thanks, papi." I said as I hugged my father.

"Now, I think I'm starting to hear some certain music starting to play. Let's go and get your ass married to that beautiful lady out there so I can have more grandbabies." he laughed.

Thank heavens for my father. He always knows how to cheer up a frustrating moment. I'm glad he knows how to deal with those things right now, because I'm too damn nervous to worry about anything other than remembering my vows and saying 'I Do' at the right time.

"Okay, let's get me married!" I smiled, following Kurt and Mercedes with my arm linked with my father's.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n - So, we had a power surge out of nowhere...puter took a shit, DVR took a shit...I lost my shit! I hope this is as good as what I originally wrote, but if not, I'm sure you'll let me know. Thanks to all the views, reviews, faves and alerts. You have really boosted my confidence. I have started to outline and write 2 other stories. Amazing what being laid up from work will do to an idle mind! You get the brunt of my boredom. I hope you enjoy. **

**a/n 2 - Thanks as always to my lovely loyals - snixxjuice214 and lyleerose, bless you and your ideas and input.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but I will own a new house soon...and not soon enough!**

19

Brittany POV

I'm given the 5 minutes from Quinn and Rachel, then I start hearing the music. My heart starts pounding harder and faster as I make my way to the door. I meet my mother on the other side and she looks beautiful. I see a tear start to fall from her eyes as well as my sisters when I turn to look at them as well.

"Are ya' ready sis?" Brooke asks me.

"You look radiant and absolutely perfect Britt." Brianna said

"I am as ready as I'll ever be. I'm nervous, shaky, but excited. I'm getting married!" I start to squeal as we come together in a Pierce Family hug!

"Mom, I have a question to ask you. Do you think Santana's mother would be able to stop the wedding if she showed up?" I asked wary of the answer, but also not knowing that San had already asked the same question to her father.

"Honey, Edu and I have already talked to the minister, and he said that he will keep that particular question out of the reading of the commitment vows. Also, she won't be able to go beyond the back gate should she show up in the middle of the ceremony. Don't you worry about a thing, sweetie. Your soon to be wife has made sure this is going to be a special day." my mother said, reassuring me with a squeeze and hug.

"Thanks, mom. I really needed to hear that. After what San has said about her. I just worry. She really knows how to put a damper on a good day. Oh, and what's with you and Mr. Lopez?" I ask curiously, nudging my mother in the shoulder.

"Nothing. We just talk. He's a nice man." my mother blushed.

"Nice man, hun?" I teased.

"Yes. Nice man. Now let's get walking down that aisle and get you married, dear." my mother laughed avoiding my knowing stare.

"Let's do this." I smiled.

As I start walking down the aisle, behind my sisters, with my mother at my side holding my awake, alert, but quiet daughter, I catch my breath at how beautiful and stunning Santana looks. I can't help it, but my eyes immediately tear up and the tears start to slowly make their way out of my eyes. Thank God for waterproof mascara, or I'd be a raccoon by the time I reach her. She looks at Bella and grins widely. It's as if she knows what's going on, and being an absolute angel in the process. I make it to the end of the aisle to the altar where Santana is waiting. I take a step up as San grabs my hand, smiles at me and we take our positions in front of the minister.

"You look amazing baby. I love you." she whispers to me.

"I love you too, and you look stunning." I whisper back.

The whole of the ceremony took a little over 15 minutes, but it seemed a lot longer. I gazed into San's eyes the entire time. From saying our vows to each other, to exchanging the rings, to saying I do. Thanks be to Cheesus for Mr. Lopez and my mother for asking the minister to skip over the speak now of forever hold your peace and the obey part. Just as we were getting ready for our kiss, I heard a slight commotion near the back of the yard. I didn't pay attention to that, because, at the moment, my soon to be official wife had all my attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, I now present to you, Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. Ladies, you may kiss your bride!" with that command, Santana lifted my veil, placed both of her hands on my cheeks, leaned in and crashed her lips to mine in a very possessive and loving kiss. Perfect first married kiss!.

"I love you Brittany Lopez-Pierce." San said with a smile bigger than Garfield in front of a plate of pasta!

"I love you too, Santana Lopez-Pierce." I grinned back at my new wife!

Just as we were turning around, I noticed San stiffen up and tense a bit as we started to step down from the altar to the carpet. I looked at San, looked in the direction her eyes were aimed. _She_was here! I looked back at San, then at Mr. Lopez, who seemed to know exactly what was going on. He whispered something into Santana's ear, then headed to the back of the yard well ahead of us. I'm guessing that he was trying to head off a sticky situation. We still had pictures to take, then to the other side of the yard for our reception. I trusted that Mr. L would take care of whatever needed to be done so the witch wouldn't ruin our day. I wanted this to be perfect and special for Santana because she went out of her way to make sure it was special for me.

"San, you okay, babe?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, sweetie. I just don't want her to ruin your day. I really hope she doesn't make a scene at the reception. I don't want to totally shut her out, but she is my mother. I was hoping that she could put aside her selfish notions and actually be happy for us, but I guess that was too much to ask for." San wished out loud.

"Our day, San. It's our day. We married each other. Our day." I nuzzled my nose into her neck and kissed her there softly.

"Okay. You're right. Our day." she said pulling back, looking at me and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hon, if she wants to get off her chest what she obviously came to say, better the reception where everyone can hear her venomous attack and see her for who and what she truly is. I know it will hurt you and some of the things she says may not be nice about me. We are in this together and I'm sure you're father will have things to say to her as well. Besides, I get the feeling that no one in the Lopez Clan really wants her here and will take care of it, probably before she even gets halfway through her speech." I told my wife. That sounds so good, My wife. I think I could get used to this very quickly.

"You're right. She won't get halfway through her tirade before someone, most likely my uncle or father, shuts her up and makes her leave. Believe it or not Britt-Britt, no one in my family likes her." she slightly giggles.

"Then why are they still married?" I asked.

"Well, funny story. My father didn't really want to marry her. It was sort of arranged. He liked her and all, but never wanted to marry her. Then when I was born, he thought that would change her. Hell, her family thought that would change her. Even her family didn't like the way she was. But, as you can see, she's still just a bitch, and people think I am Satan. I've earned that nickname earnestly, but at least I come by it honestly. I'm only a bitch to people threaten my family or me or are just plain annoying. I thank God everyday for my father, his love and his support. Then when the twins were born, she just got worse. So, my parents haven't actually lived together for years. She's always traveling and using the Lopez name, but he's tried. Many times." San explained and smiled slightly.

"Really. I never knew that. I'm sorry. But, I'm glad you're dad and brother and sister are as great as they are. You are right though. You are only Santanic when people are being stupid or annoying." I said, grabbing my wifes hand and smiling.

"Yeah, they are all great. I'm glad I have them. And I am extremely glad I have you. Anyway, my father has served my mother with divorce papers at least 3 separate times. She just keeps on refusing to sign, or asks for ridiculous things. So, they are permanently separated in my father's eyes. All she has to do is sign her copies and, poof, no more Mrs. Lopez. She'll go back to being Ms. Ibanez, mother of three, family to no one. Then all this mama drama with be over with." San said, almost coldly.

I guess I couldn't really blame her. From what she has told me, she hasn't been the best or most loving mother or wife.

"Besides, babe. I've seen that sparkle in my father's eye. And it seems to happen anytime Beth Pierce's name comes up." San said mischievously.

"What are you saying, San?" I joked. "Let's go get our pictures. Everyone is waiting for us." I said, dragging my beautiful, stunning Latina wife.

"You got it babe." she said.

We went to the front of the house and for the next, almost hour, where we had at least a hundred pictures and poses. I was actually having fun. We did group pictures, single pictures, couple pictures, then real couple pictures. The most fun, was the pictures we got to do when we were just goofing around. The photographer was a blast and he really knew what he was doing. Mike and Tina did a great job of picking him out. He was fantastic. We even talked him into being our personal photographer when we wanted family pictures and other pictures taken. I think we made his year!

After the pictures, San and I went back inside, changed shoes and got ready for the reception on the south lawn of the estate. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel helped us get rid of our dress trains and placed the veils into commemorative boxes. My sisters took Bella from my mother and helped start introducing her to the guests. San's sister and brother went and started mingling with the guests and tried to out dance each other. Somehow, her father managed to disappear and meet up with my mother and Bella. I think he is sweet on my mom and even sweeter on Little Miss Bella. As is everyone else it seems, seeing the crowd she has managed to draw.

I grabbed San's hand and we headed into the side yard for the reception. I was so excited to dance with my wife.

"Okay, babe. Are you ready for one of the best nights of our lives." she asked me.

"Yes. Most definitely yes." I squealed, dragging my wife behind me.

As soon as we opened the doors and stepped foot onto the patio we were announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My I introduce to you, Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. Brittany and Santana, please enjoy the rest of your evening." the leader of the band that Rachel had got to play announced. We were greeted with loud applause and wolf whistles. Mostly from the men in the Lopez Clan and Puck, I'm sure.

After our announcement upon entering the patio, the caterers started setting out the food and cake, and everyone started getting seated at their assigned tables. I think we did a fantastic job of seating the guests. It was fun doing it as well when we were planning the list. The servers started serving the appetizers and entrees. When everyone was done eating the dessert, Quinn and Mercedes got up and gave their best friend, matron/maid of honor speeches. Of course, not a dry eye was in the place as well as the rolls of laughter as each gave a moving and embarrassingly hilarious speech. Afterwards, the cutting of the cake. San and I promised each other not to shove the cake into each others face, but damn, it was so tempting. The only thing that kept me from doing the cake-smash, was the fact that San threatened to withhold sexy times for a month. A day I could probably handle, maybe even a week, but not a whole month. Whether or not she was joking, I wasn't going to take that chance. Needless to say, we were fairly tame. Each of us got some icing on the other, but no smash! Also, during the course of the evening, my lips were actually getting sore from all the puckering we had to keep doing. I guess it's wedding reception tradition that whenever a glass is tapped, chimed, or whatever, the newlyweds must stop whatever they're doing and kiss. To the delight of everyone there, I'm sure every single Lopez and Pierce, even Baby B with the help of my mother and San's father, had a hand in chiming the glasses for kisses. Granted, we loved kissing each other, but when the lips are swollen and sore, there's only so much tenderness they can handle. I wouldn't change a minute.

"Okay, may I have your attention everyone. Hi. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and I am in charge of your Music entertainment for the evening along with my partner Quinn, Maid of Honor for the bride. I would like to welcome you to the Lopez-Pierce wedding reception and if our newlyweds would kindly step to the center, it is time for your first dance. Both girls have decided on this song, and afterwards we will have a special treat. So ladies, Love at First Sight by Michael Buble sung my lead singer and my great friend, Ilan Rossman." Rachel announced as the band started to play.

San and I had agreed on this song, because it was short, sweet and said things perfectly, but I had no idea what our surprise was going to be. I couldn't wait.

Our dance was sweet and I really loved when everyone started joining us on the dance floor. After the dance was over, everyone stayed on the dance floor as the intro to the next song started to play.

"Hey, B. I have to go ask Cedes a question. I'll be right back. It's important. I promise, I won't be long." San said to me as she pecked my lips and headed to the side of the patio where Mercedes was standing.

I was curious to say the least. Good thing I wasn't standing there alone for long. Just at that moment, Ricky came up and said that San had wanted him to come keep me company for a minute while she had something to take care of. Now I was really baffled as to what was going on. Just then, I saw Santana walk away from Mercedes and start for the stage. Rachel handed her the mic, gave her a short hug and a peck on the cheek, said something into her ear, smiled and walked away. I saw Santana looking for me. As soon as our eyes locked, she smiled knowingly with that famous Lopez smirk and started to sing. The second the first few words came from her lips, I knew the song in an instant. It was our favorite country song. We didn't like or listen to many, but this was number one on our list. It's "Your Everything" by Keith Urban. The song was written by him for his wife Nicole Kidman. It was perfect. Ricky smiled brightly knowing he was in on the surprise. He looked at me and told me that she was nervous as heck all night about this, but it was something she had to do. I wiped the happy tears that had started falling from my eyes as I watched my beautiful wife sing me our first Love Song as a married couple, her eyes tearing as well.

Best...Wedding Reception...Ever!


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n - Thanks to all my faves, alerts, views and loyal reviewers! Lyleerose and snixxjuice214 for being so awesome. I hope ya'll like this chapter, I won't be able to update until next weekend. I am in the process of moving from east coast to central midwest for a job transfer. There will be approx 6 more chapters unless they start writing themselves again. Some tend to do that. ;P **

**a/n 2 - Sometime next week, I will be starting to post another story I have written. Mostly fluff if that's what you're looking for. Let me know if anyone has any suggestions. I'm always open for new ideas.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but if I did - I would in turn own Brittana! I also own a fresh new paper cut thanks to packing a ton of boxes and mailing tons of change of address forms! ;0**

20

Santana POV

"San, that was beautiful. I don't even know what to say, except Thank You! Thank you for being so wonderful. Thank you for being my wife, and thank you for letting me be a part of your life." Britt said with tears in her eyes when I finished my song and made my way over to her.

"Anything and everything for you, B. What's mine is yours." I said smiling into our kiss.

"What say you and I head over to my papi and your mom and relieve them of Bella duty?" I asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can have a first family dance and watch your pops take my mom for a twirl around the dance floor." She said in all seriousness.

"I'll make you a bet. My father finally convinces Cruella deVille to finally divorce him and he starts wooing Cinderella. I see another wedding within the next year. I'll bet my next album's royalties on it." I bragged. Sure that my father was 100% smitten with the Pierce matriarch.

"I'll take you up on that bet. I'm going to up the ante and bet that Cinderella pops the question to Prince Charming before he gets the chance to even by the ring." Britt challenged.

"I think I just might hold you to that one. But why do you think your mom has it worse than my father?" I asked, curious to her answer.

"I just think that you're dad has it so bad for my mom, that the second she thinks she is ready, she'll just go ahead and ask him because she knows he'll say yes. Besides, my mom is the progressive type of woman. She doesn't wait around for much." Britt says laughing at the look on my face.

"You really think she'll beat my dad to the proposal? Even knowing how they are both so obvious now and they haven't even had a date." I chuckled.

"Listen to us. Conspiring to get our parents together."

"But, look how cute they are. Oooooohhh. I have a great idea. Let's quick, get the photographer, have him video them dancing with Bella and then dancing together. Also, snap a few shots of them too. That way when it comes time, we have blackmail footage and can say we knew when….What do you think?" Britt conspired with pride.

"I say that's a great idea. Let's do it." I said, grabbing Britt's hand as we made our way to the photographer and carry out the rest of our devious plot!

Britt and I headed over to my father and Beth after the photographer did what we asked of him, took Bella from them and we all proceeded to the dance area. I could see my father smile wider than I had seen him smile in years. These Pierce women sure could tame a Lopez, and quick at that. B, Baby B and myself continued to dance as the music continued.

As the music started to die down from one song to the next, I noticed that my lovely, cynical, carbon based organism posing as my mother had decided she had bit her tongue long enough, reared her ugly Hydra heads and made her way with defiant purpose in the direction of my father.

"You slut! How dare you steal my husband from me!" she screamed at Mrs. Pierce.

"Maribel, you really need to quiet down and stop drinking. I am no longer your husband and haven't been for years." my father tried to reason with my mother.

"I have not signed any divorce paper. The way I see it, we are still married and here you are frolicking around with a widow. She only wants you for your money and then you'll be dead just like her last husband." she spewed out at my dad.

Smaaaaaaccckkkk!

That was the shot, or smack as it were, heard round the world. I snickered. Britt gasped and put her hand over her mouth. What is it with Pierce women and putting a hand over their mouth? I guess in this case, it was to hold back a smart ass remark directed at my mother. Honestly, I think I would love to hear what she would spit out at her. Lord knows I've had my moments attacking my mother word for word.

"Don't you dare speak of my husband like that, and though you may have been invited, you are most definitely not welcome should you consider to continue acting in this manner, Ms. Lopez." Mrs. Pierce threw back at my mother, emphasizing Ms.

Damn! Who knew, I love this woman. I think I'm going to like sitting ringside for this match of words. Maybe this will be one woman that can actually stand up to one Maribel Lopez. My money is on Beth Pierce!

"Ladies, Maribel, let's not do this here. This is our daughters wedding, why don't we-" my father tried to reason with mom, but was unceremoniously interrupted.

"Wedding! You call this a wedding. It's a fucking homo-pervy disgusting display of gay porn disguised as a wedding." she continued to spew.

"Mom! Enough. I didn't invite you to come here, get fucking drunk and embarrass yourself. I only did it out of courtesy and a small semblance of respect because you're my mother. Now, though, I think I'm very much regretting the invite to you, only for you to come here and dispense your word vomit explosion on _**my**_family and guests!"

"Respect! You call this respect. This isn't respect. This is disrespectful, disgusting, and you're all disillusioned for thinking for one minute that I condone this mockery of a sham wedding." She continued on her drunk tirade.

"You know what mom. You're right. I don't respect you. I used to and I did, up until you decided to call my wedding a sham and gay porn. Actually, I probably lost it way before that, but I was just trying to be nice and appease you. But now, I wish I'd never invited you and I wish you would just fucking sign those damn papers and get the hell out of mine and papi's life. You. Are.. Not. Wanted. Here!" I hoped that would get her attention somewhere in that black holed heart of hers.

"You know wha-, fine! I'll sign those fucking divorce papers. I don't need to be embarrassed by a gay daughter, with a slut thundercunt of a wife, and a wimp and coward of a husband."

"Fuck you mom! You do not get to call Brittany anything other than Mrs. Lopez-Pierce or Brittany. You no longer belong to this family. I give up on you. I've tried and tried, but you are unforgiving and relentless, shallow and mean. None of the money you've made started out as your own, you used papi, his family and anyone you've ever been associated with. You are a poser and a user." I stopped to take a breath.

"She'll leave you like Nat did or you'll cheat on her. You'll never truly love her and she's only using you for your money. That wife of yours and you won't make it past 6 months." she said venomously.

"You are so wrong mom. You have never been more wrong. You will never speak to or about Brittany again, unless you have something decent to say. You are just a jealous, pathetic, big fowl stank, nasty, greasy, cheesy, 12 sandwich eatin motherfucker. Now leave quietly before I have security throw you out in the street on your ass. Sign the papers before you leave and don't even think of ever calling me your blood offspring ever again. I love you because you are my mother and gave birth to me…. But I hate everything you've done, said and stand for. I can't wait for Lopez to finally be taken from your name. You don't deserve it! You're just a mother fucking, titty suckin, two balled bitch!" I finished in panted breaths as tears started to drip from my eyes.

I'm sure I could probably come up with plenty of other nasty and venomous barbs to throw at her, but I needed to settle down and try to salvage the rest of this reception. With that last word eruption I had given my mother, she signed the papers, threw them at my father, snottily stuck her nose in the air, flipped her hair and left, with the escort of my two biggest security guards. Thank God no media was here. That would just be the icing on my big fucking cake. I have never resorted to such foul mouthed language before, even directed at the lowest of the low, but my wonderful mother brings out the best in me. What can I say. The one trait I got from her was her ability to rant with profanity and sarcasm at its best.

"Dear, Britt and Bella are waiting for you. Why don't you go on over and take care of them. I'm sure Brittany heard everything your mother said and needs a little calming down. I'll take care of the rest here. Don't let this ruin the rest of the night. Besides, I am now DIVORCED!" he chuckled, happy that he had coerced a smile from me.

"Thanks papi. Thanks for everything. By the way, you and Mrs. P. look good together." I nudged his shoulder walking towards my wife.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked Britt as I stood in front of her and Bella.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It just wasn't nice hearing everything that she said. You know that's not me and I would never leave you, right? And I make my own money, granted, not as much as you, but I do very well. You know that too, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know B. I know. Don't listen to anything she said. I love you and we are now married. So let's try and put this little bump in the night behind us and enjoy the rest of our first night as a married couple. And tomorrow, I'll show you how grateful I am that I married you!" I smirked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"You are to much! Thank you for everything, I knew I married you for a reason." she said giggling, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor.

"So, what are we betting on for your mom and my papi? I mean, I said a year, you said before that. What does the winner get for being right? And it better be a good prize! I mean on top of my next album's royalties, can you top that?" I joked.

"Only kink in the plan was that my father didn't convince Cruella, I did, sooo how do we go about that one? Or does it matter as long as the time frame of the bet is right?" I continued.

"San…."

"Hmmmm." I hummed back as we started dancing to the music that had finally started to play again.

"Shut up and kiss me. We can talk about that later." my beautiful wife demanded.

"Anything for you, B!" I said smiling into our kiss.

After a few more hours of dancing and drinking, games and conversation with well wishes, the guests eventually started to weed themselves down to just the bridal party, parents, me and Britt.

"Hey Britt Britt, my feet are really getting sore. Maybe we could sit down for a bit, then possibly hand Bella over to grandma Beth and go inside?" I begged while rubbing my throbbing feet.

"Sure hon. Let me just get the lovebirds attention and we can leave." she said pointing to where my father and Mrs. P. were still dancing away.

How the hell do they do it. I'm going to have to get her secret. She probably puts gel pads in those shoes of hers. Has to be it.

My father, Beth, Britt carrying Bella come back over to the table and we all sit down.

"Mija, Beth and I have a little something for you two." he said smiling.

"What? You didn't have to do anything. You both have done so much already, and you're taking Bella for the next couple of days. That's a lot right there." I said trying to get across how grateful Britt and I were.

"Britt, Santana, we talked about this and we want to do this. Edu and I have pulled our resources together and got you a special wedding gift. Here, and please, you have to be ready and out the door by 9:00am Monday morning. That gives you tomorrow to pack and get everything together." she explained.

"Mom, what did you guys do for us. You didn't have to. But thank you." Britt cried hugging her mother.

"Well, we knew you only had a 3 day honeymoon planned, so we sort of, took care of making a few more arrangements and added another week and a half to your honeymoon. Edu and I will stay here at the house for Bella and take care of her together. Your sisters will be here whenever he or I can't be. Everything is all taken care of. You will spend the first 3 day on your planned honeymoon to Hawaii, then another week and a half of island hopping and tours and stuff already planned. Also, we have made sure that you have plenty of alone time just in case there was anything else you two might want to do instead of what we had planned. I hope you don't mind, but we really wanted you to have a real honeymoon and enjoy it without having to worry about Bella or anything else." Beth said looking over at my father the entire time, both of them with Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

"I don't know what to say, except thank you. Thank you both so, so much." I said bringing everyone in for a Lopez-Pierce group hug! I'm sure the first of many to come.

"Ready to go to bed babe? My feet are beyond functioning normally and I'm really tired. Plus, I haven't got to cuddle you for two days now. I wantz to getz my cuddlez on, and I wantz to getz them on now!" I said in my best Lima Heights accent, grabbed my wife's hand and dragged her away from the tent heading towards the house and our bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say. My feet actually hurt too. And I definitely need to catch up on my Sanny cuddle time!" Britt said laughing with me as we ran into the house leaving my father and Mrs. P. alone again.

I will win this bet! Whatever we come up with for the prize, I will be sure to win. Hopefully, my father and Britt's mom won't ruin the fun. Now, to think of a decent wager for this bet. We must be cray-cray for conspiring to get our parents together. But, damn, they look good together! I am happy for them both. I hope Britt and I are right in our assumptions, but I'm usually not wrong. Now, to our bedroom and cuddle time with my wife! God, I love the sound of that! I will _**never**_tire of hearing that.

Best. (only)Wedding Night. Ever….(_minus the mama drama_!)


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n - Soooo, I still don't have my laptop back and it's killing me. I have so much stuff, including 4 more stories, and I really hope I don't lose any of it. This suck major bad! I found this chapter saved in my e-mail, thank goodness for lyleerose for reading my stuff first. I can hopefully update at least 2 chapters, after that, I'm at the mercy of Tech Guy!**

**a/n 2 - Thanks again to my loyal reviewers, faves, alerts and views. Also, a huge thanks to snixxjuice214 and lyleerose for always being so great! **

**a/n 3 - This isn't exactly the way I wanted this chapter to go, but without my personal laptop I have to make due with what I have. I don't want to leave you hanging any longer. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, an I'm still not happy no Brittana yet! I have faith, I really would like to see them together before Christmas! Best Christmas present ever!**

21

Brittany POV

I couldn't believe that my mother and Mr. L. would do so much for us. But, considering they both have such big hearts, I guess I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. The look on San's face when they handed over the envelope with the tickets and said that they would be taking care of Bella at our house was priceless.

Our parents dropped us off at the airport on Monday morning and off to Hawaii we went. The only apprehension either of us had was leaving Bella behind, but we knew she was in great hands. A pediatric surgeon in Dr. Lopez and my mother, best mother in the entire world, as well as the aunts and uncles and adoptive aunts and uncles, we knew Bella was in the best hands possible other than our own. If I knew San the way I thought I knew her, I'm sure we will be face-timing and Skyping every night.

The next two weeks flew by. Our originally planned honeymoon, just consisted of us only venturing out of the hotel for meals and a few sight seeing excursions. I think we made up for the lack of sexy times during my pregnancy. Well, the times I wasn't a hormonal horny ho' anyway. Other than tons and tons of lovemaking and cuddling, we mostly spent it relaxing, enjoying the beach and making love. Did I say lots and lots of making love!

The next ten days after that was spent hopping from island to island, hiking up one volcano in the clouds to see the sunrise, ro zip lining down another. Everything has been amazing. Of course, we have Skyped and face-timed everyday and night talking to my mother and San's dad and Bella. We would tell them our itinerary for the day, what we've done and all the souvenirs we managed to get along our travels. We have had so much fun, and San has been so romantic, we couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon.

One night, we decided to go out for one of the luau dinners for the guests of the hotel we were staying in. The owner of the place recognized Santana and artfully made his way over to where we were sitting.

"Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, are you enjoying your stay and your evening tonight?" he graciously asked.

"Yes, we are. Very much. The hotel and beach are beautiful. And the service has been more than exemplary." Santana answered with a smile.

"I was wondering if I may ask a favor of you? Please feel free to decline, but it would be a great honor if you would grace us with a song or two. I only ask because my wife and daughters are huge fans of yours and it is the girls birthday today. I normally wouldn't ask such a thing, but my daughters admire you and listen to your songs all the time. Also, you really seemed like an approachable person so…." he didn't finish his sentence as he turned around to his daughter.

"Mr…" San started

"Kealoah, Sorry. Manti Kealoah."

"Well, Manti Kealoah, I would be honored to sing for your wife and for your daughters birthday. What are their names, if you don't mind my asking?" San asked.

"Well, my wife's name is Kelani and my twins names are Ahulani and Anela. They turn 15 today." He explained.

"I would love to sing for their birthday. When and where do you want to do this. I don't really want to draw too much of a crowd, besides, if you give my wife and I a few minutes, I would like to also do something else for them as well." San agreed looking over at me smiling.

I knew that look. She was loving this. An impromptu concert in a small acoustic setting, small band. This is what she loved best about performing.

"How about you finish your dinners, and I'll get the stage and band prepared, say an hour and a half be enough time?" he asked ready to turn around to make the arrangements.

"Great. My wife and I are on our honeymoon, so I would like to change into more suitable clothes to sing in instead of theses, plus, we have to make a phone call back home first." my wife explained.

"Thank you soo soo much for this. Anything you need, you let me know." he said as he left.

"San, are you sure you are okay doing this? I mean you don't have to." I asked knowing what her response would be.  
"No B. It's perfectly fine. I want to. I think it'll be fun, and I actually miss singing in small venues like this. Besides, I want to stop by the one shop first so we can get the girls a small birthday gift that they'll never forget." she said winking at me.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I had a feeling you would do it and I am glad. Do you mind if I video you and take pictures? I think I want to add it to our memory album." I shyly asked.

"Of course Britt. I don't mind at all. I think it's going to be great. Plus, it gives me another selfish reason to sing to you again." she bragged kissing me on the cheek.

"I love it when you sing to me." I said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well let's go find some awesome birthday gifts for the girls, then change and I'll sing you a love song, baby!" she said laughing dragging me from the table to the direction of the shops.

A little over an hour later, we were standing in front of the back door for the stage talking to Mr. Kealoah about what songs to sing for his daughters and one more for San to sing to me. She wouldn't tell me which songs she would sing, her and the owner were throwing around ideas different songs around, both covers of other artists and some of Sans own originals.

"Okay, babe. Here we go. You'll be here on side stage, or are you going to go out front and sit tableside?" San asked. I'm guessing so she knew where to find me to sing to.

"I'll be right back here with the owner. Is that okay with you?" I asked, knowing this is probably where she preferred me to be, and getting an approving nod.

Just as the stage band started to play a little background music, Mr. Kealoah waddled out to the stage, took the mic and introduced Santana.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. I hope you are enjoying your evening with us. Tonight we have a surprise special guest. She is here celebrating her honeymoon and has agreed to bless us with a song or three at a personal request from my twin daughters who turn 15 today. (a little applause) All the way from New York City, the one, the only, the amazingly sultry Mrs. Santana Lopez-Pierce." he announced, followed by a thunderous applause.

"Hey everyone! Thank you for letting me sing to you tonight, and thank you Mr. Kealoah for allowing me to sing Happy Birthday to your daughters. If I may, Ahulani and Anela, would you please come up to the front of the stage please." San requested.

The girls made their way to the front of the stage with their mother, just as Santana motioned for them to join her on stage. They walked around to the side, up the few steps then came to a stop next to Santana.

"If my lovely wife would please join me for a second, I believe we have something for the birthday girls." Santana declared.

I walked out onto the stage next to Santana and the girls. I handed each girl a decorative bag with their gifts inside. We got them each Movado sleek women's watches and silver charm bracelets with a few charms each to start them off. Then inside each birthday card was a picture of San and I at our table from dinner that we had the waiter take of us, autographed by each of us and a small personal Happy 15th Birthday wish written to each girl. We got mom the same things, just a thank you for the lovely stay instead of a birthday wish.

Once the girls took their bags and looked inside, there were squeals, hugs, mini happy dances and then San asked each girl which song they would like to hear. Of course, each girl had a different song, but ironically, they were both Santana original songs, so that was nice. Then the next song San sang was to me. An old Roberta Flack with Peabo Bryson song, "Tonight I Celebrate My Love". I love that song. My father used to sing it to my mother and dance with her in the living room of our house after they had put my sisters and me to bed. It had wonderful memories. I can't believe she chose that song to sing. She definitely had been talking to my mother. After singing those three songs, she took a few requests from the audience. She definitely was totally in her element and loving every minute of it. She finally finished the small set, thanked everyone, the band, and the owners, then had everyone in the audience sing Happy Birthday to the girls. It was fun and everyone had a great time. Then San announced desserts for everyone, compliments of her and I, and walked off the stage to me and the owner.

"Thank you so my Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. That was fantastic. I'm sure you made both my daughters and my wife's entire lifetime tonight!" he bragged.

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed doing this. And anytime Britts and I are in town, I hope we can come back her to stay and do it again. Oh, we also got these for you. As a thank you for being so gracious and humble in your request. I really appreciate people like you. This is what makes me enjoy the singing and performing so much more. Anyway, I hope you like what we got you." San said as I gave him his bag, gave him a hug and small peck on his cheek.

"You didn't have to do any of this, but thank you so much. You are more than welcome to stay here anytime. There will always be a room available should you come back to visit." he said returning the hug.

"I'm sure San and I would love to come and visit again. This was by far the best day of our honeymoon." I giggled, and I wasn't lying either. Unbeknownst to me, the best part of the day was still waiting for me in our room.

San grabbed my hand as we walked down the sidewalk to the beach. She motioned for me to take of my shoes like she had, grasped my hand again, as we continued walking just along the waterline on the clear white sand beach.

"Hey Britt, have you decided what kind of prize we are going to wager for your mom and my dad? It really doesn't have to be elaborate or anything, it's only for fun anyway." San asked.

"Not really, I figured we'd figure it out closer to whenever we thought there would be another wedding. You do know there is going to be one don't you. I've only seen that look in my mother's eye for one other person and that was my father. Sooo, it only seems that it's inevitable. Are you okay with that?" I asked, not really sure what her answer would be but hoping it was the same as mine.

"Of course, I am happy about it. I've never seen my father look like that before, ever. I don't think he was ever truly in love with my mother. But, I do believe he did love her at one time.. You're okay with this, right?" San explained.

"Oh, I am definitely okay with this. I just know I want them both to be happy, and they seem to be happy with each other. Now, what's the prize, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" I poked her ribs earning me a nudge to my shoulder.

"I'm still working on it. I want it to be good, but not too over the top." San thought out loud.

"Briiiiitt?" San started.

"Yeeeessss, San." I echoed back.

"Can we have sex involved, or do you want to just have a regular type of bet, whatever that is?" she said embarrassed by her own question.

"Hon. We can have the prize be whatever we agree on. Sex or no sex, or whatever, but I really hope that it's not withholding sex, because that would just be wrong on so many levels." I laughed, as she laughed along with me, all the while continuing are romantic moonlit walk on the beach.

"San, I'm ready to head back to our room for our last night. Besides, we still have to face-time with mom and dad and Bella." I told her, really just wanting to be alone with her for the rest of the evening.

"Sure, B. We can go. I just wanted to have a nice romantic moonlit walk with my wife at one of the most beautiful places on earth. Besides, I have something for you back at the room anyway. I love you B." San said to me stopping us, leaning in and pressing her plump full lips onto mine.

"Mmmmm. I could kiss you all night." I mumbled back.

"And maybe I'll let you." she giggled, smiling into another kiss.

We walked hand in hand back towards the hotel, getting our feet wet in the surf and walking in the sand. Along the way we happened to stop and gaze at a few stars and constellations when a shooting star zipped across the sky.

"B, did you see that?!" San shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, babe. I sure did. Quick…close your eyes and make a wish." I cried with delight.

"Okay, together." she said grasping my hand, as we closed our eyes and made our wish at the same time.

I wouldn't find out for a few more months that we had actually wish the exact same wish, and that that wish would end up coming true shortly thereafter!

We finally made our way to the patio balcony of our tiny bungalow just off from the main building of the hotel. Just outside, I notice that the hot tub/Jacuzzi is lit with candles, an ice bucket complete with champagne and a plateful of assorted fruit. I looked over at Santana and gave her an inquisitive look. Her return smirk was my affirmation that she had this planned.

"San, what is all this? You know you didn't have to do anything." I said pulling her inside.

"I know, but I wanted our last night to be special, and I asked Mr. K to have it set up for us before we left backstage." She said proud of herself.

"I love this, and I love you. Forever and always." I said pulling her close to me.

"I love you too, B. So, so very much. You are my life and I will do whatever is humanly possible to keep you happy and content, and fulfilled in every way." San declared again for at least the millionth time that week. I would ever tire of hearing her say such beautiful things.

"Let's get undressed and enjoy the champagne and hot tub while it's still fairly early. I plan on keeping you awake all night wifey!" I tell San suggestively stripping as I make my way towards the bathroom for towels.

"You don't have to ask me twice." I hear her say running up behind me passing me naked slapping my ass.

We grab our body towels and make our way out to the hot tub, each taking turns feeding each other the fruit, sipping from the flutes of champagne and some heavy duty making out.

"Britt, I have something important I want to ask you." San said, turning to me with a very serious look on her face.

"Yeah, babe. Anything." I answered, curious to what was making her all serious now.

"I want to ask you something important. I understand if your not ready or want to wait, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I am ready and whenever you are, I want you to let me know. Then we can discuss how w-" I stopped her rambling with a press to her lips with two of my fingers.

"San, you're rambling again. It's just me, babe. Just me. You can tell me or ask me anything. I'll be truthful and won't judge. Just take a breath, calm down and ask me, sweetie." I assured her.

"Okay, here goes." San says taking a deep breath, scooting practically into my lap and taking my hand.

"I know we just got married and we have Bella, and I love her more than life itself, but I wanted to let you know, that I would like to have another baby with you. Whew!" San said exhaling a deep sigh.

"Oh, San. I don't know what to say." I was prepared for just about anything….but not that.

"If you're not ready or….never mind. It was a stupid thought. I knew it was too ear-." I interrupted her before she could finish.

"No, San. It's not stupid or too early to talk about. I just wasn't expecting that to be what you wanted to talk about. I mean, I didn't know what it was, but that wasn't what I expected." I continued.

"I want to have another baby with you too, babe. I would love to have two or three more babies with you. I want an entire dance troupe with you if you want. Yes. I want more!" I exclaimed finally grasping the situation and the meaning of everything.

"Well, I don't know if I want a whole dance troupe, but I definitely want one or two more if that would be okay with you?" she said, almost giddy with excitement.

"Only thing is, I want to see you pregnant too, babe. I don't mind being pregnant again, but I want you to carry one as well. Besides, your dad says there is a procedure we can use both of our eggs so that the babies can be a mix of both of us as well as a suitable donor we pick out ourselves." I rambled on myself.

"Oh, so you've talked to my father about this already then?" she feigned hurt.

"No, sweetie, he started talking about it to me one night when he was checking on Bella when I was in the room." I tried to explain.

"Don't worry B. I'm not mad. I think it's great. Anytime you are ready, we can talk about who carries, when we want to do this and whatever else we need to do." my hot Latina wife rattled on.

"Did I make you're night or something with that answer?" I teased.

"Well, you made part of my night. I can show you how to make the rest of my night even better, by getting out of this hot tub and getting a head start on making lady babies ….(kiss)…right….(kiss)….now! (kiss)" my brunette said, whisking me up and into her arms, carrying me bridal style into our private bungalow and into the bedroom.

Best. Honeymoon. Ever!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Just to let everyone know, I have updated again, finally. I replaced the last A/N chapter 21 with an Actual Chapter 21. Sorry for the confusion. Next update to follow tomorrow! Thanks again everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n - Off to get my newly fixed (hopefully) and brand new hard drive improved laptop. Let's just hope all my stuff was saved and transferred to another drive! I found this next chapter in an email to my ff buddy and great friend, lyleerose. If it wasn't for her, I would be lost with this story. I hope to pull up what I have on my laptop and finish this story soon. I still have a direction and a few chapters left, but the rest is practically all fluff! Enjoy.**

**a/n 2 - Thanks again to my loyals lyleerose and snixxjuice214. And also, thanks to i-love-you-forever-and-always, for your thoughtful PM. Also, thanks to my reviews, views, faves and alerts. You are the best and so totally appreciated.**

**a/n 3 - I will be starting another story soon. Probably, while still finishing up this one, but more near the end. I hope you like it. I am not a review whore, but they are nice to get. Also, most of my stories are what's on my brain and begging to get out. I hope I don't disappoint too much. The new stories are pretty much all fluff. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee and until Christmas or later, I'm still sleeping on a futon in the living room of ma and pops house. I can't wait to get my own house in the spring! **

22

Santana POV

The sun was shining in the windows as it rose above the horizon. I could hear the soft breaking of the waves outside our bungalow. I looked next to me to see my gorgeous wife, still sleeping with her soft wavy blonde hair splayed out across my pillow and my shoulders, her head resting softly on my pillow. Her light pale toned arms draped across my stomach and hips. My breath caught at her astounding beauty and the amazement that this beautiful woman lying next to me was my wife. I took my left hand and mindlessly started tracing her form. Up and down her arms, across her shoulders and back and then softly over her stomach. As soon as I hit her taught abs, I couldn't help put add pressure to my touches and bring my wife closer to me.

"Snnn, rr hnnnns r clddd." my sleepy bride complained.

"I'm sorry babe, I just can't keep my hands to myself." I admitted.

"Kp meeeee wrmmm. Peeeeze." she begged.

"Okay." I chuckled, as I pulled her in closer to me.

"Babe, do you want some breakfast? I'm hungry and we have to start packing soon." I asked, not ready to get up, let alone leave.

"Smily blueberry pancakes and ojay!" she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You're wish is my command." I joked, bowing as her servant, after I had left the warmth of our covers.

I got out of the bed and headed for the kitchen to make my wife's breakfast. She came in to the kitchen just as I finished flipping the last flapjack. She wrapped her arms around me, nuzzled into my neck and peppered me with kisses.

"Baaahaaabe…" I giggled.

"I love touching you and kissing you and holding you. It's like my favorite thing to do, next to watching Bella." she hummed into the back of my neck.

"Babe….I've been thinking…" she started.

"Yeah. What's up, B?" I asked, getting the rest of breakfast on the table.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I know it's a big step and everything. But, how would you feel about legally adopting Bella. You, as her real Mami and not just my wife?" she asked softly.

"B, oh my God. Are you serious. That's a huge step." I started almost forgetting my breakfast was still on the plate in my hand.

"But ,if you don't want to yet, or you're not ready, I totall-" she never finished because I grabbed her and pressed my lips to hers hard.

"B….Britt, baby, you have no idea how happy that would make me. I would love to legally adopt Bella! I love her more than anything, next to you of course!" I said half laughing and half crying.

I couldn't believe what Britt just asked me. She wanted me to be Bella's legal mom with her. I was so happy. First, we agree to have more babies together, now, for me to legally adopt her daughter. I'm way higher than seventh heaven. I am so ecstatic!

"San, is that a yes." she smiled.

"Yes! OMG, hell yeah, that's a yes. When? Do you want to do that as soon as we get back or what?" I rambled.

"Whenever you want babe. I want us to be a real legal family. I would love for you to be Bella's legal mami! I love you so much!" Britt said choking up.

"I love you too, babe. Let's give it a day so we can unpack and tell your mom and my dad. Then we can go to Quinn and ask her what all we need to do. Now, I'm nervously excited!" I gloated.

"So, on that note, let's eat, get packing and relax before we head to the airport to go home, wifey!" she giggled.

"You're wish is my command Mistress Britt." I again bowed, this time more exaggerated.

"Hey, you." she smiled snapping me with a hand towel.

After breakfast, we went down to the beach one last time, finished packing, made love again, then showered and got ready for the shuttle to pick us up for the airport. The flight was smooth for the most part, but with my lovely wife holding my hand and her head on my shoulder, I slept peacefully most of the way. The only real turbulence came when we had to fly through a storm as we started to descend into the New York area. After a little bit of a trying landing, we made our way to baggage claim then waited for my papi and Beth to pick us up. We were so excited to see Bella again. Two weeks without our daughter was quiet, but I really did miss waking up to take care of her or hold and rock her in the middle of the night. I was also curious to see how the budding relationship between Beth and my father was going. I was happy to see a twinkle in his eyes again and it was nice to see a smitten smile on Mrs. P. She was just as great as her daughter. Something about these Pierce women taming the Lopez charm. Unstoppable. As soon as we got our bags and headed out to the pick up area. I didn't want him to have to stand around and wait for us, so as soon as Britt and I deplaned and headed for baggage claim, I called my papi and told him that we had landed. This way, he wouldn't have to wait very long for us or get a ticket waiting. First hand experience told me that.

"Hey Papi! I hope ya didn't have to wait very long. It's good to see you." I said hugging my father and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too mija. Did you have a good honeymoon?" He asked smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Papi! Of course, we had a fantastic honeymoon. I have so much to tell you. And no, I'm not telling you any of that. I'm sure you can figure that out all on your own with your own blonde." I joked giving my father a nudge on his shoulder as he blushed.

"Sooooo, Mr. L. How's my daughter and my mother, not necessarily in that order?' Britt laughed.

"Just fine Britt, Just fine." he smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure they are. I can't wait to hold Bella. I missed her so much. San, did you tell him yet?" she asked me, hugging my father.

"No, I was going to wait until we were all together. Is that okay?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, babe. Perfect. I can't wait!" my blonde beamed.

"Tell us what?" my father interrupted.

"Just wait until we get back to the house. We'll tell you everything." Britt scolded, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

As soon as we got to my father's vehicle, I grabbed Bella from Mrs. P. I snatched up Baby B before Britt could. The more time with my soon to be legally adopted munchkin, the better. We loaded up my fathers SUV, packed into the vehicle and headed home. I was so excited to see Bella that I wouldn't even let Britt hold her for half an hour after we started home. As we pulled into the driveway, I reluctantly gave up my hold on Bella and let her momma cuddle up to her. Britt was glad to finally be holding her daughter. I loved looking at the both of them together, knowing that someday in the near future I will be adding Baby Bella to my legally formed family. I wonder if Mrs. P is going to be part of this ever growing Lopez clan anytime soon.

"Bout' time you let me hold my own daughter!" Britt scolded me.

"I missed her sorry, babe!" I pouted.

Britt grabbed Bella and headed into the house as my father, Mrs. P. and myself grabbed our bags and headed into towards the front door.

"Britt, Santana, so nice to have you home again. I hope you enjoyed and had some fun on your extended honeymoon?" Beth asked with a hug and a kiss to both of our cheeks.

We all headed back into the house, put things away and sat down to the lovely welcome home dinner Beth had made for us. Britt and I told them of the things we did and the sights we had seen, minus the sexy times of course. They told us all the cute things Bella did and attempted. During the entire dinner conversation, I was holding Britt's hand, but as I noticed the little touches between my father and Mrs. P. Every time there was a touch or look or glimmer and twinkle, Britt and I would squeeze our hands, smile and giggle. We knew what was going on, but we were also happy as well. Neither of us had seen either of our parents this happy in years, so who were we to step in the way of cupid's arrows. Now our only dilemma was to figure out a decent or awesome prize to the winner. I'm wanting sexy times but, of course, I have to get by blonde beauty on board with that. I'm sure if I make it extra special with a little icing, I'll get my way. The next step, get Mrs. P to be Mrs. L-P. and soon. I can't interfere, but I have to make sure papi buys that ring before Mrs. P. has the chance to propose! This could be fun, or embarrassing.

"So tell, me papi, how's was spending two weeks alone with two women?" I chuckled, knowing what I was up to.

"Well, if you must know mija, Bella was an absolute angel. As far as spending two weeks with Bet- er, I mean Ms. Pierce, I was a complete gentleman." He blushed.

I knew being darker skinned with the Latin heritage people liked to say that we didn't blush, or that you couldn't tell, but let me correct that old wives tale. My papi was blushing and blushing hard.

"Come on you two! We know something is going on here. You can't fool us anymore." we kept prodding.

"There is just no getting past this with you two is there?" Mrs. P. asked.

"Nope." we both said in unison laughing.

"Fine. We'll spill." my father said grabbing a hold of Beth's hand and smiling.

"Mom?" Britt said.

"We decided that we enjoyed each others company and agreed to keep seeing each other. You girls okay with that?" they asked us together.

"Well, duh!" I said giving my father and Beth a hug.

"I already think of you as a mother. Hell, even more than my own mother. I love seeing this man happy and smiling. I think it's great, and I'm positive this is the happiest I've ever seen him." I told Beth, giving her two thumbs up.

"Yes, definitely mom. We are happy. We just want you both to be happy. And if that's together, even better." Britt smiled, her and Bella joining the group hug.

"Well, now that we have that all settled, how about we pop in a DVD and watch some movies before, Little Bit here has to go to bed." Britt suggested after we finished cleaning up from dinner.

"Sounds like a great idea. Any suggestions?" Britt asked.

"Wait, I thought you said you had some news for us as well. That is why we waited until we got home, now wasn't it?" my papi prodded, not giving up.

"Well, Britt, do you want to tell them or me?" I asked my wife.

"You can tell them both parts, babe." she said back to me.

"Okay, Okay. Papi, Beth...first, Britt asked me if I would want to legally adopt Bella so we can be a legal, real family! Second, I asked Britt if she would want to have more children with me!" I said excitedly.

"And you said...?" Beth asked.

"Yes, of course. Duh!" I chuckled with Britt.

"We decided to have at least two more. That way we can each carry one." Britt added.

"That's fantastic girls. We're so proud of you." Beth and my papi said in unison.

"Now, back to movie night...suggestions?" My father asked, putting our evening back on track.

"Somebody better speak up, or it's going to be a Disney themed evening." I laughed, giving my lovely young at heart wife a nudge, then pulling her down into my lap to kiss her.

"Alrighty then…guess it's Tangled to start!" Britt squealed, as I laughed looking at Beth and my papi. Both of them laughing and shaking their heads.

Halfway through the second movie, Britt took Bella up to bed. Just after the start of the fourth Disney flick, my papi began nodding off. By the end of the fourth movie, Beth had her head on my dad's shoulder, his arm around her, both sound asleep. I was falling asleep in Britt's lap as she continuously stroked my hair. I couldn't believe how enthralled she was, even after watching these shows hundreds of times. I loved that about her, young at heart and just complete Unicorns and Rainbows practically all the time.

Now that Britt and mine's suspicions have been confirmed, we couldn't be happier. Seeing our parents happy, together just makes this family all the bigger and happier. My only task left on my honey-do list…figure out the winner's booty, one that will not only be worth winning or losing, but one that will be well worth winning or losing. And try to get my father to buy that ring.

**Honeymoon Checklist Part 1**

_Britt and I agree to have me legally adopt Bella - Check_

_Britt and I agree to have more children, at least one each - Check_

**After Honeymoon Checklist Part 2**

_Make papi a grandfather - check_

_Make papi a single man again - check_

_Introduce Beth and papi - check_

_Marry Britt - check_

_Get Beth and papi together - check_

_Papi buys ring - working on it_

_Beth proposes - got the zip ties and gags ready, just in case!_

_Win Bet - working on it very covertly!_


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n - Sorry for the delay. It seems that my headstart I had has now caught up to me. I have to write as I go now. That's okay, you guys are great inspiration. Thanks so much to snixxjuice214, lyleerose and all my new reviews. Also thanks to my faves, follows, alerts and views. They are much appreciated.**

**a/n 2 - Again, I am hoping to wrap this up soon, but I do have a few more things I want to add to this story. No worries though, all fluff! All mistakes are mine, as I have no Beta. Feel free to PM me, I'm always up for new ideas. All suggestions welcome. Soon enough, keep an eye out for my new story. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but I do own a nice new futon cushion to sleep on. Yay! Can't wait for the new house to be ready!**

23

2 months later

Brittany POV

After weeks and weeks of calls to Quinn to get the best adoption lawyer and tons of paperwork, Santana is finally Isabella Nicole Lopez-Pierce legal mami! I couldn't be more happy. Of course, we had to celebrate the best way we knew how. Lots of dancing, a fantastic dinner made by my wonderful wife, and hours and hours of sweet lady kisses and making love. Until our daughter woke up and demanded her midnight snack and diaper changing, which was done by both mothers giggling and lovingly. I couldn't believe how great San was with Bella. She's such a natural with her, but she'll never admit it. Maybe now would be the time to bring up what I wished on my shooting star during our honeymoon. I really would love to have more children, and even though San agreed, I wonder if this is too soon or not.

We also finally decided on the rest of the prize for winning the bet with our parents. Along with the original small wagers, we decided that "slave for a day" would be added on to both. By slave, we agreed on anything within the realm of reason. With us, that could be just about anything and everything. I guess we'll see who is the most creative come redemption time. At the rate Edu and my mother are progressing, I'm sure that it should happen anytime soon. San and I have both already received the "we finally did it!" phone calls and the "do you think it's too soon?" or the "do you think he/she would say yes?" calls! Actually, it's sort of cute, endearing and funny to watch them act like it's their first time in love. I love seeing the smile and sparkle in my mother's eye and I know for a fact that San loves seeing the playful, happy side of her father again.

"San?" I started.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of important. I mean, it is important, but if you don't want to talk about anything serious yet, we don't rea-" I started my ramble-a-thon.

"Britt-Britt. You're rambling, You can ask me anything. Anytime. You know that. That's why we work so well, we can talk about anything anytime and we don't judge each other. So, what almighty important question has got your panties in a bunch so bad you are tongue tied?" she jokingly asked me.

"Well, remember when we wished on that shooting star?" I reminded my brunette beauty.

"Of course I do. That was one of the best nights of our lives." she smirked.

"Well, do you also remember we discussed having more children.?" I continued.

"Yeeessssssss." she nudged me on.

"I was wondering if you were ready to give Bella a baby brother or sister? If you're not ready, I totally understand. But, I just thought since you're tour was done and the album and promo stuff is done, you might want to use some of our, your down time maybe having babies together. I think I'm ready, but only if you are." I finally got out.

"Britt, quit thinking so much. Of course, I'm ready. You actually beat me to the punch line. I was going to ask you about it over the weekend. But now is great." she said back to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, baby. I have been ready for awhile, but I just wanted to make sure nothing would interfere or cause any stress for us if we finally decided to do this now. Now, the question is, me or you?" she directed the conversation back to me.

"Well, I know I would want to carry again, but I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to carry this one. It's fine if you don't, but I just thought that if you did this time and I did the next, we would be done. Unless of course you wanted to carry twice as well." I suggested.

"Actually sweetie, I was thinking of carrying this time. Obviously, that's ok with you, but we can have as many children as you want. I know I said I didn't want a whole dance troupe, but with you, I wouldn't care if we had ten kids. If they all turned out mostly like Bella, I think we'd be in heaven." San giggled.

"Well, they will all have their own personalities, but I wanted a couple to look like you. You are beautiful and I think it should be passed on. Besides, you are better at mothering than you think. Bella absolutely loves you." I pointed out.

"I know, I think that's why it was such an easy decision. I just want a life and a family with you Britt. I've had my fame, my glory and my fun singing and touring, but now, I think I want to produce more and stay behind the scenes. Maybe I'll do a studio album or two every once in awhile, because I do love to sing, but performing, I'm pretty sure that's done, except for when we go back to Hawaii. Is that okay with you babe?" she asked nervously.

"San, sweetie. Whatever you want to do with your career is fine by me. I support you 100 % in anything you decide. Just like when you supported all my decisions, I will do the same. Because we love each other. We're soul mates San, we are meant to be together. I believe that with my whole heart. It was raining for a reason that day, and you stayed with me that night for a reason. Fate has laid her hand and here we are….married, blissfully happy, with a wonderful baby girl and soon a brother or sister to join. We can do anything San. Just as long as we do it together." I proclaimed.

We decided to contact Quinn for her opinion on the best IVF clinics and doctors as well as contacting a world renown specialist for a new experimental procedure for two women to be pregnant without use of a 3rd donor for the father. I looked up the doctor that specialized in developing the procedure hap iodization. It's very experimental and the main doctor is located in the UK. We have the money to try this, it's just making sure we have the right genetics between the both of us to be compatible with each other. We discussed all the options with everyone and each other, all agreeing to try this. The only major factor was that we were only going to try 3 times, providing the first 2 didn't work. We didn't want to keep getting our hopes up, only to have them come crashing down because of another failed procedure. With all the main precautions in place, we agreed to dates and times of the tests and preadmission procedures as well as setting up 3 separate dates for the IVF. Hopefully, it would work on the first try. San and I had long conversations about everything agreeing that we would go the normal IVF route if this didn't work after the third try.

"Are you nervous babe?" I asked San as we walked into the UK clinic.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to throw up." she said looking extremely green.

"San. Do you want to stop and relax a minute before we go up? We don't have to go right this minute. We are early and I want you to be sure." I told her, rubbing small circles on the small of her back, hoping to calm her down.

"No. I'm just extremely nervous. I want everything to go okay the first time." she admitted.

"I totally understand San. Maybe we'll get lucky. We have each other, wonderful families. Well, for the most part wonderful families!" I nudged San and laughed.

"Okay….point taken. Let's go and get us pregnant!" She said laughing.

We spent the next hour getting briefed on all the information our brains could handle on the process and signed all the forms, consent, waivers and insurances. Then we spent the next two weeks going every day to the clinic for blood levels, bone marrow and egg modification then finally the IVF process itself.

We didn't tell our families exactly what we were doing, just that we were going to the UK for a few weeks for a small vacation and PR gig for Santana. They all knew that we were serious for more children, and that we were going to try IVF, but no one knew of the exact reason for this trip. San and I agreed that we didn't want to get everyone else's hopes up only to be disappointed if it didn't take. Plus, with this being such an extremely new experimental process, nothing was certain. We took Bella with us for the family time we spent together before and after our trips to the clinic.

Finally, after 3 weeks of visits, consults, pokes, pricks and prods, San underwent the first IVF. We were told to give it about 2 to 3 weeks and then try a couple pregnancy tests. If it took the first time, the doctor said that he would make the trips to the US to monitor San closely for any and all possible scenarios that may come about.

2 ½ weeks later

"San? Saaaannnn?….Santana!" I called, wondering where the hell my wife was.

"Britt, in here. Come here. I don't know how to read these….." she hollered.

"Where are you? And what are you reading?" I asked perplexed.

"In the master bathroom, I couldn't wait. I went to the store and got a dozen tests." she smiled shyly.

"San, what the hell is all this?" I giggled looking around at the dozen or so pregnancy tests scattered about the bathroom.

"I started feeling crappy yesterday. Like all day. I started getting sick in the morning and I pretty much lasted all day. At first, I thought I was coming down with a cold, but then I remembered what Dr. Rhamdahl explained. So I went crazy, ran down to the pharmacy and grabbed all I could fit in my bag. I'm sure I gave the pharmacist and cashier a good laugh with all the tests I had. And how the FUCK do you read these damn things. I don't understand a God Damned word these instructions say, except to pee on the stick. I got that one down pat?" she said annoyed. Probably getting more annoyed at my giggling.

"San, how many of these things did you actually pee on. There has to be at least 20!" I snickered.

"Shut up B! I was nervous and I wanted to be sure before I told you or anyone. I'm scared, nervous and excited all at the same time." she huffed.

"I'm sorry San. It's it actually quite funny. You'd be laughing too if you came in to your wife sitting on the bathroom floor surrounded by maybe more than 20 pregnancy sticks!" I started laughing harder.

"Beeeeeee. Don't laugh at me. I just wanna be pregnant. I want us to have a babyyyyyy." she started to cry.

"Oh honey, San. Please don't cry. I'm sorry for making fun, but think about it. By the way, every single stick you so graciously peed on show you are pregnant!" I grinned, beaming at my wife sitting in the middle of pee sticks!

"We're pregnant?" San repeated back in a small whisper.

"Yes, baby. We're pregnant. It worked first try!" I smiled and pulled my wife into me for a loving embrace.

"We're pregnant….Britt, we're pregnant. I'm going to be a real mommy!" she choked.

"Honey, you're already a real mommy, but yes, you are going to be a real, pregnant, give birth to, biological mother. We're going to be mommies again! I love you so much babe." I cooed into her ear as I held her.

"Britt?" San pulled away and looked up to me, a small smirk starting to form on her lips.

"Yeah, San." I answered.

"Do you want to celebrate first, or make frantic phone calls to everyone?" she giggled, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. Why don't we celebrate first, then we'll get the family together and tell them first, then our friends." I suggested peppering my glowing wife's face and neck with kisses.

"What a great idea. I know just where to start." San smiled, pulling me into the direction of our bed.

"I can't wait until you start getting your baby bump. You are going to be one hot pregnant wifey!. You are so beautiful San." I said softly into her ear pressing her back gently onto our bed.

"Where's Bella? Once we get started, I really don't want to have to stop. I want you so bad right now." She asked.

"She's asleep. I just checked on her before I found you in the bathroom. So, clothes off…now!" I demanded as I started to undress the both of us.

"Damn, B….what's gotten into you?" San asked somewhat startled, but enjoying every second.

"Hopefully, you will be soon. But if you keep talking, not soon enough." I answered hoping she finally got the hint to just shut up and fuck me.

"Mmmm, God B, I love when you get like this. Ngh" San tried to choke out in between her neck and jaw being accosted.

I continued to kiss my way up and down Santana's neck and jaw and collarbone. Finally making my way down to her breasts, I take one dark stiff nipple into my mouth and suck as I start massaging and kneading the other breast. I make my way over to the other and continue my ministrations while grazing my hand over her stomach, hips and onto her thighs, just slightly above her awaiting nub. I make my way back up to her soft pouty lips and suck on her bottom lip. Slowly, I take my right hand and use two fingers to start caressing my way to her awaiting clit. I start making slow exaggerated circles, feeling her nub getting harder and hotter. I could feel how wet she was getting because of my actions.

"MMMmmmm, San…so wet." I grunted.

"All for you babe. All for you….mmm. You feel so good." she said in that deep husky voice I love.

I start making the circles smaller as well as pushing harder on her hot and hard bundle of nerves. I feel how wet San is getting and it's making me that much more turned on. With one finger I slowly tease the outside of her folds waiting to hear the moan I love so much, telling me to keep going. I add another finger and then a third, totally filling her pussy.

"Fuck, Britt, unnngh. You feel so good." she pants

I start to form a rhythm thrusting in and out of her. Hearing the wet, popping sounds as I speed up the pace, feeling her hips buck into me as I continue pumping. After each thrust in, I feel the palm of my hand hitting her clit causing a whimper or moan every time.

"I want to taste you San. You smell so good." I groan as I start moving my way down her body.

"P-please, Britt. I need to feel you." San starts to beg.

Just as my face is hovering above her sopping center, I can smell her arousal and it turns me on even more. I'm soaked just thinking about all the things I want to do to my wife. I lower my mouth slowly as I flatten my tongue and take small licks on her clit. After each swipe of my tongue, I feel San buck into my awaiting mouth. I latch my mouth onto her clit and start to suck. Simultaneously, I lick, suck and pump into my newly pregnant Latina wife. I can feel her walls shaking as her head keeps shaking from side to side.

"I wanna feel your tongue, B. I need to feel your tongue. Fuck, that feels so good. Guuuuuhhhh." San moans.

I pull my fingers out slightly, instantly missing the warmth and moistness on my fingers. I look up to San finding her eyes looking directly into mine. I take my fingers and bring them to my mouth tasting her, then putting them into her mouth. I feel her tongue twisting around each finger savoring her own taste as well as mine.

"Shit, San. That is so hot." I groan.

Flattening my tongue again, I start to lick up and down her folds entering her pussy with my tongue.

"Inside B, inside. Soooo cl-ugh- ose." she warns me.

A few minutes later, I slide inside of her one finger at a time until I have filler her up once again with three fingers and start pumping at a faster pace.

"Faster Britt, faster. I'm gonna cum so hard…Fuuuuccck."

I do as I'm asked, I start to thrust into my wife faster and harder, I want to see her in pure ecstasy. I start to lick a bit faster, then sucking as I start to feel her walls clenching around my fingers.

"Oh God, B, I'm gonna…Fuck…ooooooh shit…Briiiiiitttttny" she screams as she starts to climax.

Her body starts convulsing around my fingers, her back is arching off the bed, her fingers are embedded into my hair as she rides out her orgasm. I start to slow down my thrust, and my tongue as she comes down from her climax. A small whimper comes from her mouth as I pull out the last finger. I lick my fingers clean, then finish lapping up the juices coming from San's sated and engorged clit.

I kiss my way back up her body, taking my time. When I reach her mouth, her mouth attacks mine waiting to taste herself on my lips. Damn, she is so sexy when she is like this.

"That was amazing B. I love you so much. If I'm anything like you when you were pregnant, we are going to need lots of rest and babysitters!" she giggles as we roll and she nuzzles into my neck.

"Give me a few minutes babe, I just need a small rest and I'll return the favor." she said groggily as her heavy eyelids started to close.

"No hurry, sweetie. I know where you sleep." I chuckled kissing her on the top of her head as we both took in a much needed nap. I couldn't wait until San woke up. She always kept her promises of returning favors, especially after mind-blowing orgasms. I always had something to look forward to waking up next to Santana, but after lovemaking and promises of return favors ahead, was an even better reason to wake up next to my beautiful wife.


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n - First of all, I apologize for not updating as often as I would like. To all those authors that work, go to school and manage to update in a timely manner, kudos to you. I find it exhausting to do all that. But, I will update at least once a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and again, my sexy times isn't what I would like, but I'm still learning to get better at writing them. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I'm hoping the next couple of chapters will make up for it.  
**

**a/n 2 - Thanks again to all my alerts, faves, reviews and views. You all are appreciated more than you know. You inspire me to keep this going and to finish the other stories I am working on. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, snixxjuice214, and my guests. Thanks to lyleerose for your continued support. Also, I am still hoping all the Quinn helping Brittana getting back together rumors are true. I believe in my sources and they have yet to be wrong...sooooo, here's to Brittana getting back together soon so I can actually start watching the show. Until then, American Horror Story it is, because without Brittana together on Glee, that's what it has come to.**

**a/n 3 - A special thanks goes to my wife, as I miss her terribly. I had to move immediately for a job transfer a month ago, while she has stayed behind to sell our house. I miss her terribly! I hated not spending Thanksgiving with her, and now, it looks as though we might be spending Christmas and New Years apart as well. She is my rock and she has inspired most of the writing that I have done. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, but I take credit for all my mistakes and typos. ;p**

24

Santana POV

After a couple of hours of rest, I felt raring to go and quite horny at that! I was so hot and bothered for my wife, I thought I might just wake her up in the best way possible. I smirked to myself in anticipation of the reaction I was about to elicit.

I knew Britt was a heavy sleeper, but I wonder how heavy of a sleeper she is when someone starts going down on her! Hmmm, I am going to have a lot of fun with this.  
After all, I did promise to return the favor. I slowly get myself situated to where I am comfortable, then I slowly pull the blanket off of my sleeping beauty. When I've finished ridding the bed of the comforter, I make my way down the side of my wife. Finally, I position myself just above her center and start to pull the sheet down just enough to cover my head and her midsection. Britt likes to on her side most of the time, but this morning I was lucky. My wife was lying flat on her back, making access to the part of her body I wanted most much easier. I position myself directly above her taking in her scent. Slowly, I lean in and take a short tentative taste. Mmmm, I love the taste of my wife. I put my arms underneath her thighs and work my way back to her center. I make myself comfortable, flatten my tongue and start slowly up her folds. The more I lick, the wetter she gets. Small, soft whimpers start coming from the object of my ministrations. I smiled into her moist, hot core. Speeding up the pace a bit, I move my mouth up to her swelling clit. Starting with small circles, I again speed up the pace, suck and nip as I start to feel my wife's hips starting to buck into a rhythm with my tongue. Feeling my wife start to move against my mouth and keeping up with me, I bring my hand up to her center and slide two fingers in. As I start to thrust at the same pace I'm licking and sucking, I feel her start to clamp and shake hinting that she is very close.

"Unghhhh, San. Harder, babe, please. Uhhhhhhh," I hear her beg.

Who am I to deny my wife anything? So, I do as she asks thrusting harder and faster into her. Just when I feel she is about to explode, I graze me teeth against her nub and at the same time I curl my fingers just enough to push Britt over the edge exploding her juices into my awaiting mouth. As she starts to come down from her morning orgasm, I hum into her center with delight.

"God, what a way to wake up. I could get used to waking up to a site like this, you between my legs." she giggles.

"Mmmm, babe. You taste so good baby." I smiled back to her.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Well, I woke up still horny as hell, but you were still sleeping. I started to watch you when the thought of how I could wake up sleeping beauty came to me. Soooooo, what better thing to do than to kiss her, you, there." I smirked.

"I could definitely get used to being woke up like that!" my wife said to me suggestively.

"Anything for you babe. Anything for you!" I promise.

"How about we get something to eat, food wise, put in a movie and get our cuddles on?" I suggest, knowing that we have the rest of the night to make more sweet lady love.

"Sounds fantastic. Wanna call down the street for some sushi? I'll get the wine." Britt asked getting up from the bed to start putting on our normal cuddle attire. Sweats, tanks and a big fluffy blanket.

"Sure, I'll meet you on the couch." I told her getting dressed myself.

After stuffing ourselves with sushi, watching a couple movies and making love until the early hours of the morning, we finally fell asleep in each other arms, reveling in the fact that we were pregnant, and planning a great surprise for our family and friends.

We decided to tell our friends separately from our parents. This way we could get two separate reactions from everyone. We were in heaven and we knew that telling our friends and family would only be icing on the cake.

That morning, we called the doctor that was going to be monitoring the entire pregnancy for us and made an appointment to make sure. Of course, after taking a couple dozen pregnancy tests, there was no way I wasn't pregnant. The doctor's appointment was just to make sure and to start the timeline for things. Later that afternoon, we had our positive pregnancy report from the clinic and the list of phone calls to make, and the due date of a summer baby!

The following night, which was a Friday, we decided to tell Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and the rest of the gang. We decided to meet up at our favorite bar down the street and announce our news there.

"Oh my God, you guys! That's amazing! We are so happy for you? Wait when did this happe-oooooohhhh, that's why you went overseas!" Quinn squealed jumping up and giving each of us hugs, followed by congrats and hugs from Rachel and everyone else.

"Well, we wanted to tell the people most important to us, and the parents and siblings will find out tomorrow night. You all have been there through everything with us and we wanted to share this with our favorite people." Britt and I said together.

B and I told them about all the research we did and about the two weeks we spent in England. We also told them of the entire procedure, to which everyone was amazed. Two women, no true male sperm and a positive pregnancy.

The rest of the night was spent partying, laughing, dancing and singing. That was us. The people closest to us, that meant the most to us have always been there for everything and supported the both of us through it all. Those are the best people in the world to have.

Closing the place, like we usually do, we all said our goodbyes, well wishes and promises to get together again soon. Britt and I made our way home looking forward to taking off these shoes, kissing Bella good night and setting up our plans for tomorrow with the family. I was so excited and so was Brittany.

"B? Do you think they'll be as excited as we are?" I asked nervously.

"Well, duh silly! Of course they will be. We have the best friends and the best family. I know they'll be happy. But no one is anymore happier than I am right now. I get to play Daddy!" she laughed jokingly.

"Yup, you da baby daddy! But he or she is not going to grow up calling you pops! I swear to God the first time I hear that I'm going to have a stroke." I joked, helping my blonde beauty out of her dress.

"Soooo, how long do ya think before my dad proposes to your mom?" I egged her on, knowing she really wanted to win the bet. I don't know why, either way, really, we both get to have amazing sexy times. I guess the only difference would be who's going to be on top or in control the most. ME!

"You mean, when my mother proposes to your father!" she quipped, smacking my ass as she walked into the bathroom.

"B, either way, all I know is that we are going to have one hell of an amazing day. The way I see it, we are both going to be so sexed up that neither one of us will be able to walk right for a week." I laughed

"Okay, okay. I get it, we are going to have amazing sex and one of us gets to be in control. But I still say my mom is going to pop the question first." she argued in jest as we both climbed into bed.

"B, either way, I will be happy for both of them because I have never seen my father happier. And basically, it's all because you came into my life and I will forever be thankful for you." I declared pulling her close into me and planting a loving kiss to her waiting lips.

"I love you San, so much. I am so thankful for you coming into my life as well." she repeated my words back to me.

"I love you too, B. Night love." I said pulling her into me even closer.

"Night San." she softly said before sleep overtook us both.

The next morning we awoke to the sound of Bella crying. I told B to go back to sleep that I would change her and feed her. After I was finished and had Baby B changed, I went back to bed to find it empty. After looking a few places, I heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to go back to sleep." I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling into her neck.

"I was, but I heard you singing to Bella, so I got up and watched you for a while, then I decided to cook my lovely, pregnant wife breakfast." she explained turning around and returning my embrace.

"Well, let's eat and then we can plan the surprise for the family tonight. I'm so excited B, it's an amazing feeling." I gleamed, grasping my wife's hand and pulling her to the table.

We decided to bring the family to the house, cook an amazing dinner and slowly hint at the news. Just like with our friends, no one knew exactly why we took the trip to the UK, only that we were taking a small vacation and that Britt's mom decided she wanted to stay at the house again and take care of Bella with my dad. Of course, all we could do was agree and smile knowingly. She wanted to take care of Bella alright, but she also wanted the chance of spending more time with my father, which, we already knew. If I was a betting woman, I'd repeat what I said awhile ago, there is going to be another wedding within the year. All they knew was that when we came back from England, we were excited, almost glowing and acting strange but happy strange. Then, of course, the acting strangely and going crazy. I'm surprised that Beth didn't realize what was going on, considering she is the mother of three blonde, blue eyed daughters! Speaking of which, the sisters should be here anytime now. I think Brianna, has an idea, she's been watching me funny every weekend they come down for a visit. Brooke also seems to have an idea, but no one has said anything. Everyone seems to be walking on egg shells but not wanting to give anything away. This is, hopefully, going to be so much fun. I'm so excited to see B's face as she tells her family and my dad. I'm looking forward to seeing the look on everyone's face.

Buzz buzz Buzzzzzz

The doorbell buzzed as Britt and I looked at each other smiling.

"I'll get it Babe, you finish here and get Bella." Britt suggested heading to the door.

"Mom, Bri, Brooke. I'm so happy to see you. Hey Edu, Glad you all could make it tonight." she said giving everyone a hug and welcoming kiss, taking their jackets heading into the living room.

"Hey, everyone. Dinner's ready and so is Bella." I said, holding Baby B bringing the last of the food to the table.

Everyone followed Britt and I to the table and sat down for an amazing meal that my wife and I both cooked. Dinner was a blast. We told of our sightseeing trip to England, showed them pictures, and watched Bella as she was just starting to learn to walk and mutter some small words. To say Bella was the highlight of the evening so far a slight understatement. Britt and I watched as she was entertaining the Pierce-Lopez clan and lighting the room with her ever growing happiness. She was such a good baby, I can honestly say, I totally enjoy having her in my life. Now, she gets to be a big sister to a new life coming into this world.

"Sooooooooo, I know something is going on here. Care to share?" Brianna asked, breaking the idle chatter in the room.

"Well, Britt and I have something to share." I announced.

"Well, Edu and I have something to share as well." I hear Beth announce unexpectedly.

"Wellllllll….." Brooke an Bri asked in unison.

Britt and I smile and looked at each other at the same time Beth and my father looked at each other….

"Edu proposed yesterday!"  
"Santana's pregnant!" Beth and Britt announced and the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Well, once again Glee has managed to put the Brittana Fandom into a tailspin. I still believe that Brittana is Endgame, but I wish it was nowgame. Anyways, the rest of this story will be fluff, smut and more fluff. I like Sam, but I don't like Bram. I just don't think it's right for them to be together. Oh well. Until Brittana is back together, I will not watch Glee. I have relied on Twitter and Tumblr to fill me in on what I've not missed. I haven't watched since 4x4 and I won't until they are officially Brittana again! Please, Glee Gods, please, get them back together before Valentine's Day. I don't think I can handle them apart.**

**a/n 2 - Again, thanks to all the views, alerts, faves and reviews. Lyleerose for helping with the parts I needed help with and snixxjuice214 for continued support. All mistakes are mine and since this is not proofed, I apologize in advance for the sloppiness of this chapter. Thanks to my lovely job and life, the last few chapters will be coming on Sats or Suns. I would love to post sooner, but I just can't keep the pace up. Enjoy and I hope you like. Any suggestions for babies names or scenarios are totally welcome!**

**a/n 3 - Also, I am almost ready to start posting one of two other stories I have written. I will keep you updated on when. One is titled Love in an Elevator and is in no way influenced or inspired by Lift. I had already had this written last summer. Just tweaking and reworking. The second is Love Slushie or yet to be titled. I hope you like them both.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee and now, I am starting to discover that I truly glad I don't!**

25

Brittany POV

Fuck! I was for sure that my mother would have proposed first. Slave for a day…..hmmmm, knowing Santana as well as I do, I'm guessing that we won't be leaving the bedroom much if at all that day. I guess there could be worse things.

"Yeeessss! I knew it! I knew you'd ask first! I gotz me a slave for a day!" Santana said with a huge smirk spread across her face.

"Don't rub it in San, you'll have plenty of time for that later." I nudged, smiling at my wife.

"Hey, mom, thanks for helping me lose our bet….I thought for sure you would be asking first. Either way, I'm extremely happy for you. The both of you." I beamed at my mother, knowing she was finally going to be happy after so many lonely years.

"Thanks, dear. I am extremely happy. I think this is the happiest I've been since….well, since you know." my mom said back to me while embracing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, thanks Papi for helping me win, but more importantly, I'm happy you are finally happy. You couldn't have picked a better person or woman. I love you." San choked hugging her father.

"Have you guys thought of a date yet or started any type of planning?" I asked.

"Britt, give 'em a break. I'm sure they don't have the whole wedding planned just yet!" She piped in.

"Well, I was just wondering, that's all. When did he propose anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Two days ago. It was really romantic. We had a nice, normal dinner at one of our favorite restaurants. You know, the one you're Uncle owns. Then we danced and right in the middle of the slow dance, Edu got down on his knee and proposed. I couldn't stop crying, I was so happy, and stunned. I was totally not expecting that to happen then. Of course, I said yes. Then we went on a nice walk and watched the meteor shower that was going on that night. Perfect Night, perfect proposal, perfect person!" my mother said, reaching for Eduardo's hand and squeezing it while gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"That's so sweet papi. Who knew you were such a romantic." San piped in jokingly.

"True, but now I have a reason to be romantic. I so much stored up, I think I'm going to totally romance this woman's pa….well, we'll leave that there. I've got plenty saved up and a wonderful woman to use it on. So, be prepared Elizabeth soon-to-be Lopez-Pierce." Eduardo smiled and snickered.

"Lopez-Pierce group hug!" Brooke hollered as we all laughed and engaged into a huge, hopefully new traditional family group hug.

That was all it took for Santana to start crying. I guess I'm going to be dealing with a very hormonal Santana. I'm pretty sure if the crying and sobbing hormones are kicking now, the sickly, horny and craving hormones are going to be following shortly. Perks of having gone through this once already. If her cravings are anything like her eating habits, I am in for a world of gross. Being Latina, she already has some strange food combinations for my taste, Lord can only imagine what baby LP is going to have in store for us.

After an afternoon and evening filled with fun, food, family and interesting and exciting announcements, San and I decided it was time for us to go to bed. She had started trying to be discreet in her yawning over an hour ago, so I knew, by now, that she was probably beyond tired.

"Hey everyone, as much as I would love to stay up all night and talk and whatever, I think San has had enough for the evening. We'll see you all in the morning. Nite all." I said, giving everyone a hug and practically carrying my newly pregnant wife to our bed.

"Thanks babe. I didn't want to be rude, I was having fun. I was just getting so damn tired, I couldn't concentrate on what anyone was saying. Sorry." she pouted.

"That's okay, sweetie, I totally understand. I've been through it all before. With a fantastically gorgeous and wonderful woman holding my hand the entire time!" I smiled, kissing her forehead and helping her into her pj's and then into bed.

"Yeah, I was a saint wasn't I?" she giggled.

"Well, saint, I'm not so sure, but you were definitely wonderful. I just hope you don't turn Santanic on me." I chuckled at our nickname for when San goes all Snixx on things.

"Babe, love is not about how much we say I Love You, but how much we prove it's true. I hope I do you justice by proving my love for you everyday. I'll try not to go too Santanic on you, but if I do, I promise, I'll make it up to you always." she smiled softly.

"You know, my mother once told me we don't meet people by accident, they are meant to cross our path for a reason. I totally believe we were meant to meet that day and to be together. I don't regret it and I thank everything Holy that brought you into my life. I don't think you could do anything to really make me mad." I said honestly pressing my hand to her cheek and rubbing my thumb across her skin.

"Well, if I do, just remember, it's the baby and hormones. I can't be held accountable for anything that happens." she giggled again and then yawned.

"C'mere. Let's get you to bed. We'll talk about things and what the winner gets and doesn't get tomorrow." I snickered.

"Doesn't get! I don't think so…..I think since I won fair and square, anything is fair game." she pouted again.

"Like I said, babe, we'll discuss boundaries tomorrow. I know how you can get, and I really think just a few ground rules are needed. Trust me, I think you'll be able to pretty much do whatever you want, so don't you worry about all the dirty little things going on in that feisty brain of yours." I laughed, kissed my wife and pulled her in closer, me being the big spoon.

Two weeks later and we finally sat down to talk about the "rules". Well, we tried to talk about it.

"No San, not anywhere and everywhere. Only on our property. I'll give you that." I argued.

"But what happens if we are out somewhere during the day and I wanna go at it?" she tried to act serious.

"San, you know as well as I do, that we are not leaving the house. Hell, we probably won't even venture outside. Knowing you, we'll be in the house everywhere and anywhere, but I seriously doubt we step foot outside the front door. I'll give you the backyard and the patio and gardens, but I really doubt we'll be doing much getting dressed to leave." I argued back.

"Alright, you win this one. We probably won't leave the house. But anything else goes…remember….Slave for a day, starting Saturday. I'll give you tomorrow to rest up for me and getting up on all this hotness." she giggled smacking me on the ass as she walked by me and started undressing on her way to the bathroom.

"Wakey, wakey, Britt. I wantz to get started on my lady lovin, now!" I hear whispered softly in my ear.

"Snnnn, what time iisit?" I asked sleepily.

"It's just after midnight. Saturday is here….let's get naked!" she demanded while straddling me and smirking at the same time.

"Fine, I agreed a whole day. Who knew you'd take me literally on that." I complained.

"Come on B, look at it this way….you're going to enjoy this almost as much as I am." she reasoned.

"Fine, can I at least ….." I was abruptly interrupted from my train of thought as I took another look at my wife. My very naked and completely gorgeous wife wearing a strap-on. Oh shit! I might be in for a very long day.

After I gathered my tongue back into my mouth and my eyeballs back into my head, I asked what she wanted me to do. After all, I was her slave for the day. And as I suspected, she wanted all sex and play! I honestly can't say I wouldn't want a sex slave for the day either, but I would probably let her have til morning to sleep. Naaaah, I probably wouldn't. We were too much alike in a lot of ways and different in just the right ones. Now, on to the rest of the day, sex, sex, sex and then some more sex.

"Yeah, right there Babe, now straddle me, Goooddddd you look so good riding me. Come on, tell me you love riding me." My naughty dom Latina ordered.

"God San, sooo big, you feel so good. I love how you fill me up." I gasped as I lowered my self onto her newly discovered appendage. I wonder why we had never thought about doing this before. Maybe, we could make this a new tradition. Fantasy day once a month. Hmmm, I'll have to bring this up with San after we recoup from today.

"B, I want you to stop and straddle my face. I want to look up while I'm eating you and watch your body bounce and writhe in pleasure. You are so hot when you are on top of me, I want to watch more." she said as I did as she asked.

I moved from her midsection to slowly making my way to hovering just above her mouth. Just the thought of lowering myself onto her waiting tongue and what that wondrous tongue could do, the outcome was limitless.

"God San, you are amazing. You feel so good." I whispered.

"You taste fantastic B, now come lower and ride me. I want to feel all of you on my mouth." she moaned in her sexy husky voice that absolutely drove me crazy.

I rode Santana's face and mouth while she continued to lick and suck my clit and center. I was starting to get close and grabbed the headboard to balance myself better. I announced that I was close when she stopped and ordered me back onto the strap on that she had positioned upright for me.

"Ride me again baby. I wanna watch you fuck me and yourself at the same time. Fuck you are so sexy." she said in that raspy voice I love so much.

I did as she ordered and as I started a rhythm, I could feel her hips bucking up and thrust with each time I came down. This added to the friction to both of our clits. I could tell from the look on her face that she was as close to release as I was.

"Oh God Britt, I'm sooo close, faster babe, faster and harder. Touch yourself!" she grunted as I did as I was told.

"Shit San….I'm going to cum, I hope you are close, because I can't hold in any longer. Oohhhhhhh Fuck!" I announced to her, hoping she was as close as I was.

"Cum with me B, I want you to cum with me….shiiiiiiiitttt!" she screamed as she started to go over the edge at the same time as I did.

"You taste so goood, babe. Now, I want you to take the strap on off of me and put it on yourself and fuck me from behind. I wanna feel you inside of me." She ordered as if she had a mental checklist she was going down.

After hours and hours of making love, fucking and having outright raw sex, I finally saw a small sliver of rest as my sexy raven haired wife closed her eyes. So, I did the same as well. Cuddled up in my lover's arms, we slowly drifted off into a restful slumber.

As I started to stir, I could feel something strange going on in my nether regions. I opened my eyes wider as I realized what was happening. I looked down to make sure I was seeing what I was feeling. My wife going to town on my pussy. I think I'm starting to enjoy when she wakes up before me. I could almost get used to this.

"Oh my God! Santana, how can you not be worn out? That was fucking amazing! I can't believe all the times we've done this so far and what all you've made me do, and you still want more!"

"Because you drive me crazy and I love being with you in every way all ways. I love you B and I want to show you just how much before I can't until after this baby is born. Besides, maybe we can do this more often or something like that." she said softly as she started to press her fingers inside of me once again, at the same time I thrust two fingers into her awaiting sex.

"My tho-oooooo-ghts exactly. I would love to do this once a month….ungh, San. Soooo close. Faster babe, faster." I whimpered as I could feel the muscles in my stomach start to coil again.

"Cum with me be. Please, babe, cum with me. God you feel so good inside of me." San moaned as we started thrusting together in time.

"Oh God Sannnnntanaaaa!"

"I'm cummming. Fuck Briiiittttanyyyy!"

After fucking, making love, dominating, being dominated and making more lady babies, I think at 11:56 pm, our all day sex slave sexy times marathon was finally cumming to a close. In all, I counted, the bed, all the rooms in the house, including the bathroom in the tub, the shower, the kitchen counter, the back patio, the garden, the pool and finally, back to our bed. I honestly think I'm going to be in bed all day tomorrow from lack of feeling in my legs, the pleasure and pain soreness from the workout my pussy had today and pure wonderful exhaustion. I'm also pretty sure, my wonderful Goddess of a wife will be joining me for a day of relaxing, recuperating and cuddling as well.

"That was a fun and sexy day. Thanks babe for making all my fantasies so far come true. You are amazing." San looked over and said to me lovingly, cuddling into my side.

"You are just as amazing Baby, and we can so totally do this again. I love you San. Nite." I told her pulling her closer into me and kissing the top of her head.

Best. Fuck Day. Ever!

3 months later….

"Britt Britt, what time is our appointment again? I can't remember shit today!" San sniped. I could tell, if I didn't calm her down now, I was going to being dealing with a moody mess.

"We have to leave in an hour. Have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?" I asked, trying to keep her mind off the morning sickness she's been having since the crack of dawn this morning.

The first three months of San's pregnancy, we have gone through the range of emotions from soppy, crying Santana, to Santanic Snixx and she's carrying Satan's spawn. We have also gone though the range of "don't touch me I'm getting fat and ugly" to "hurry up and fuck me, B, I can't stand it anymore." I can't wait until the really crazy pregnant Latina food cravings come. Good thing I have Mike and Tina to help keep me sane and to pick up the extra dance classes when I don't get any sleep from cooking or driving all over town for crazy hard to find open all night Hispanic and Puerto Rican food. Ugh!

"I think I want to know. I know I said before I didn't care, then I did, then I didn't. But I'm pretty sure…fuck. Hold that thought." she barely got out as she sprinted towards the bathroom for another round of puking, with me following close behind.

"Sorry, babe. Thanks for helping." she said gratefully.

"No problem honey. I'd do anything for you. You know that. Soooo, you were saying." I prodded.

"Yeah, I think I wanna know. I'm sure this time." she assured me.

"Okay, then. In a little over an hour, we'll find out if we are having a boy or a girl!" I smiled, leaning into my ever glowing pregnant wife.

An hour and a half later, we were sitting in the doctor's office, getting ready for our first sonogram and ultrasound. Dr. Holliday is taking care of us and monitoring the situation for Dr. Rhamdahli. So far, the few times we've met her, she's been nothing but great. Explaining everything as making sure San is as comfortable as possible, while at the same time, making sure we understood all the medical mumbo jumbo she was saying.

"So Ms. Lopez-Pierce. Have we decided today if we are going to learn the sex of this little monkey?" she smiled, putting the gel on the end of the wand and getting San ready and comfortable for the procedure.

"Yes. I think we both want to know the sex. I guess." she said smiling shyly.

"Well, ladies, I think you might want to brace yourselves." she giggled and pulled another chair for me to sit in, while continuing to maneuver the wand across San's baby bumb.

"What do you mean?" San said worriedly.

"Oh, well. I hope you have been deciding on boys names. Annnnnnnd, " Dr. Holliday added killing us with suspense.

"Jeez, doc, spill it. I'm going to go frikkin Lima Heights all over this place if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with my baby! Is he alright. I'm gonna die aren't I?" Santana chided, trying to keep Snixx at bay.

"Chill there Chica, No, you're not going to die. You're fine. All three of you are fine." she continued to explain with a slight glint in her eyes.

"I was just going to tell you that instead of only picking out one boys name, you might want to start picking out two!" She smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"What do you meaaaa….holy fuck Britt, I'm having two! Twins! I'm going to be popping out two fucking watermelons out my va-jay-jay! Oh, hell to the no! How the fuck does that happen?" She said nervously.

"Twins?" I repeated. I was stupefied.

"Twins, ladies. Twin boys I might add. This is a first for me, we've never had twins with this procedure before but don't you fret your pretty little heads. We have the best facilities for this and you have the best doctors. Just relax and start buying two of everything blue!" she laughed.

"San, are you okay?" I asked trying to snap her out of her gobsmacked haze.


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n - So I could either have kept going on this chapter, but then it would have been about 5000 words. So, I cut it in half. The next chapter will enlighten the family and friends. but for now, enjoy the sexy times and hopefully not too many mistakes. All mistakes are mine. Thanks to my reviews, faves, alerts and views. You guys are fantastic. I appreciate all the feedback I get.**

**a/n 2 - Well, RIB has disappointed us once again, but if I calculate the eps and calendar correctly, Ryan himself promised good news for Brittana fans on ep 4x13. Which is Jan 3, if there is no winter hiatus. I really hate that we have to deal with BRAM that long. Just ew. I like Sam, just not as a boyfriend for Britt. Mercedes is the woman for him. Ugh! BRITTANA is ENDGAME. But I want it now! Still, refuse to watch until they are together for good. I will just have to rely on tweets from Brittana fandom to help me through. You guys are great.**

**a/n 3- Hopefully, Masseuse and Dancer update will be posted sometime tomorrow. Thanks for all the love with both. I have a lot of ideas going on in my brain, it is really hard to stay focused. Most of the stories are going to be fluff and romance or humor. I have a hard time reading angst let alone to write it. I love happy beginnings, middles and endings. On that note, enjoy. Happy 12/12/12!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't not own Glee, have never owned Glee, and now, I'm contemplating not even purchasing Season 4 when it's done. Unless of course our girls are together forever in the end, as it should be!**

26

Santana POV

"San! San! Saaaannnnttaaannnaa!" I heard, sensing the worry in my wife's voice.

"Hey….are you okay? You had me worried." She said "One second you're yelling and in shock, the next, you're falling face forward into me. Thank God we were able to catch you before you collapsed totally onto the floor." my blonde wonder smiled at me, pushing back the hair that had fallen into my eyes and face.

"Yeah, B. I'm fine. Still on the right side of the grass. Just stunned I think. Twins? Definitely? We are definitely having twins?" I asked, still trying to convince my body and adjust my brain that we are truly having two babies.

"Yes sweetie. Twins. And from the looks of things, two boys. You remember that part, right?" she giggled again, helping me to my feet.

"Holy Satan Demon Spawn from Hell, Britt. Two boys. God, what if they're like me growing up. I was a fucking holy terror. Even my papi, abuelo and abuela will tell you that. Shit." I said flustered.

"San, just because you were born from Satan's female version, don't forget, you still have a lot of your dad's traits. You weren't a total monster. Besides, they'll be part of the both of us, and you didn't turn out so bad. Neither did I for that matter." she giggled, trying to reassure me and brought me in for a small kiss.

"Okay. But I hope that they get most of your phenomenal genes! I'd rather two blue-eyed blonde boys than hell raisers like me. When they grow up, they can be as stubborn as they want, but I'd rather angels under our roof. Kind of like Bella!" I said hoping we would be lucky and have no Hell Spawn for boys. Ugh!

"Oh baby. They'll have us for parents, they'll be the best of both of us, and hopefully not much of our worst." Britt giggled, still peppering my face with kisses.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. We'll be great parents and we'll have great kids no matter! But I'm holding you to all of this when I start going through my crazy hormonal bitchy stage. But…..no promises on the heightened hormonal sex drive or cravings!" I snickered, pulling my wife onto my lap and kissing her passionately.

"Ehem! Just wanted to make sure our new mommy's are still breathing and kicking." Dr. Holliday chuckled.

"Yeah, we are. Just a bit overwhelmed and shocked. How the heck does this happen anyway. I didn't think that it was possible with this kind of procedure?" I asked, still reeling from the news.

"Well, you see, when we do the insemination, obviously more than a single manufactured sperm is used. So, however unlikely it may be, it is possible for two sperm to make it's way to the egg. I've never heard of twins before with this procedure, so it looks like the two of you are going to be the test case for this event. Not that that's a bad thing. Just a lot of questions and probably a few more visits than a normal single fetus pregnancy." Dr. Holliday continued to explain.

"Okay, I guess I'm down with more visits and questions, so long as my babies are alright. I guess I'm still shell shocked over the situation. I am happy to be pregnant, just the twins part threw me for a small loop." I replied, still not believing I was going to be pushing out two of these miracles from my hoo haaa!

"Babe, are you sure you're okay with all this? I mean, you know I'll be there with you for the whole thing, but we really weren't planning on two?" Britt asked, worried.

"B, I'm more than okay with this. They're part of you, so that makes it perfectly okay. I'd be the second octo-mom if I knew they'd all be parts of the both of us." I joked, half serious.

"Awweee. That's just sweet of you to say. I love you so much San. Thank you for doing this." she smiled and pulled me in for another small kiss and embrace.

"You do realize this means double the hormonal craziness. Which means double the hormonal sex!" I smirked.

"What are you saying San?" She asked totally knowing exactly what I was meaning.

"I say we start on the celebratory sex now. So let's get your sexy ass moving, go home and get naked!" I grinned.

"Okay! But what about telling friends and family?" my lovely voice of reason asked.

"Later, babe. I wantz to getz mah lady lovin, baby makin', sexy times on first!" I insisted as we said thank you and good bye to Dr. Holliday and I dragged my sexy blonde goddess of a wife towards the exit.

I was soooo fucking horny, I knew there was no possible way I was going to make it home, let alone to the damn frikkin car. I was aching so bad for my wife. I wanted her and I wanted her now! I grabbed her hand and pulled her reluctantly down the hall.

"San, the car and exit is this way, babe." she said seriously pointing back in the direction of the parking lot.

"I don't care. I can't wait. I can taste you on my lips right now. I'm so fucking horny B, I can't stand it." I complained, dragging her towards the single stall women's restroom at the clinic.

"San, we can't, no-" I interrupted my wife with a hard passionate kiss in the middle of the bathroom as I started to unzip her pants.

"I said I don't care. Down now!" I demanded as I started to yank at her pants.

"Okay, can we at least lock the door so we're not interrupted in the middle of something." she giggled.

I ran over, locked the door, ran back and proceeded where I had left off, pulling my wife out of her pants and unbuttoning her shirt. After the outer layer of clothing was discarded, I yanked off my shirt and bra, as well as my wife's. Just as I started to undo my own pants, Britt grabbed my hands, unzipped my pants, then took them off for me, all the while I'm spreading long soft kisses and nibbles along her cheek, jaw line, neck and collarbone.

"God B, I can't handle this. I need to taste you now." I rasped kneeling down in front of her, hiking her left leg over my shoulder and staring at a wondrous sight.

"I'm right here San. I'm so wet for you right now, shit." she whimpered as I started to press my lips to her thighs and work my way up and around her moist, hot center.

I could smell her arousal, which turned me on even more than I already was. I grasped the curve of her perfect ass as I brought my face closer and closer to heaven. I inhaled deeply, took a deep breath and literally dove in. I flattened my tongue and took a slow, methodical lick from deep in her folds all the way up and including her, now, engorged clit. I could eat Brittany all day. She smelled and tasted so good, I could drown in her juices and die perfectly content.

I continued licking and relishing in her taste and aroma. As I moaned and grunted into her, I could feel her pushing her center harder against my face for more friction. Speeding up my tongue action a little more, I added some light nibbles against her clit after each stroke up my tongue.

"Nnnggggh, God San, inside. I need you inside now!" Britt begged.

"Mmmmmm," I hummed against her causing a gutteral groan from my wife.

Slowly, I added one finger, then two, then three to sufficiently fill her. I started a slow, steady pace, then gradually sped up my pace. I could feel her walls starting to tighten around my fingers while her legs and thighs started to quake. I knew she was close.

"San…uh…faster…I'm so close…uhhh, Saaannntannnaaaaa!" she whimpered as her orgasm over took her.

I held her up so that she wouldn't collapse as I helped her ride out her orgasm and continued to lick and suck, cleaning her of all her juices.

"God B, you taste fucking fantastic!" I mumbled as I brought my fingers to her mouth for her to lick them clean, tasting herself on me.

"Mmmm, San, let's go home, I want you naked as soon as we get into the house." My hot blonde wife demanded.

We got redressed, fixed our hair and cleaned up the best that we could before heading out of the bathroom and to the parking lot. There was no denying what had happened in that bathroom if anyone would have seen us walking out. Thank God for slow days and quiet hallways. I was still so fucking horny, we barely made it to the parking lot before I attacked Britt again in the front seat of our SUV.

"God Britt-Britt, I can't get enough of you. This is crazy." I mumbled into her neck as I started spreading open and closed mouth kisses on her lips, jaw line and neck.

I undid her blouse, unclasped her bra and went straight for the first perky pink nipple I saw. As I sucked on the one, I cupped the other and started kneading. After a few minutes of sucking and biting and moans from Brittany, I switched to give the other breast so attention.

As soon as I started to make my way back down to her stomach and abs, she stopped me.

"Uh, uh. My turn. Or together." she said huskily as I looked up into her lust filled eyes.

I reclined the front seat back to where Brittany came across the center console and straddled my hips. As soon as she was above me, she brought her hand down to my pants, unzipped them and pulled them down along with my panties down to my knees. Soon her long delicate fingers were making their way down my stomach to my crotch, only stopping when they finally reached their goal. Slowly, we both began to touch each other, first one digit in, then two. We started slow, but soon things heated to a fast and furious pace. I couldn't believe how horny I was. I just couldn't get enough from my wife and of my wife.

"Fuck, B….faster. I wanna cum together, babe. Please, I need you to cum with me." I begged as I whimpered in her ear.

Seconds later, we came together in the middle of the day, in the middle of the parking lot, and in the front passenger seat of our SUV. Hot! Now, just to make it home before I pounce on her again.

"San, you have to at least put your pants back on. I can't drive with you sitting there open and available like that. I'll wreck, and we can't have that now, can we?" she smirked, putting her long slender fingers right where I like them best.

"Jeez, Britt, no restraint. Just wait until we get home and that front door closes. You're ass is mine. Literally." I said licking my lips and grinning shamelessly.

"Trust me babe, tempting as it may be to fuck you senseless while driving, I will try my damnedest to keep my hands off of you til we get in the front door." grinning and she took her hand back from my crotch, put them to her mouth, inhaling and tasting me on them.

"Mmmmm. Definitely tempting. Can you hold it for 20 minutes tops?" she asked.

"I'll try, but what if I have to take care of it myself?" I smirked again.

"Hot! But, San, I really don't want to wreck, can you please hold it 20 minutes. I'll make it up to you. I promise." she pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try. But, you better make it 15 instead of 20." I laughed.

I managed to wait the 13 and a half minutes it took Britt to drive home. It took me all of 32 seconds to rid her of every single piece of clothing the two of us had left on by the time we reached the front door, got inside and closed it. It took us less than 5 minutes for the first of our many multiple orgasms to happen. It took us 6 hours to make love, fuck and have mad, passionate lady lovin' sex in practically every surface of our lower two levels of the house. By the time we made it into our bedroom, we could barely move, let alone walk.

We woke up later that evening, sore, wonderfully satisfied sore, and hungry. I headed down to the kitchen to whip us up a quick meal then got the sofa ready for some heavy duty cuddle time. I was still a small bit horny, but I figured that was just left over from the marathon we just endured earlier. Britt, finally joined me in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling into my back, softly kissing me on the back of my neck.

"Damn, babe. That was intense and exhausting. But fun and hot. How about after we eat, we take a nice hot relaxing bath and cuddle on the couch with some Disney?" she whispered.

"You must have read my mind, or we at just that in tune with each other. I have the bath water running and a stack of Disney and blankets on the couch waiting." I told her, turning around to meet her gaze and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I love you so much, San. I can't imagine my life ever without you in it." she said, as she looked so lovingly into my eyes.

"I feel the exact same way, B. You make my life so much better and brighter by being in it and by my side. Forever you and me, right." I sighed into her shoulder.

"What's mine is yours and vise versa, honey. Forever you and me, and our family." she added.

"Definitely. Now let's eat and see about that bath." I smiled, putting the food down in front of her.

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing and recuperating from the love making. A bath and movie cuddle time was a perfect ending to another perfect Lopez-Pierce day. Now, to plan how to tell the friends and family of our impending double dosed pregnancy news. This should definitely be fun.


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n - Since I'm having knee surgery on Tues, I figured I'd have the time to write and update this story. Again, it is coming to a close. I loved putting this out there for you all to read. I am grateful for the thousands of views, and the many faves, alerts and reviews. You are all amazing and inspired me to start other stories and want to put them out as well. Special shout out to LELE for the last review you just gave. You made me smile. S/O to snixxjuice214 - miss you. Hope all is well. Lyleerose - again, thanks for all you're support and input. Without you, I have half a story.**

**a/n 2 - 6 week winter hiatus! FK! Oh well, that means I can write 6 wks worth of fluff! Come on Ryan, give us what we want sooooooooooon!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own GLEE! Thank God - maybe the Brittana fandom should own GLEE, then we'd be happy forever!**

27

Santana POV

I woke up sore, exhausted and exhilarated. The previous days and nights activities were definitely on the top 5 of all time greatest days spent with my woman. The love we made was beautiful, rough, passionate, gentle and sexy. There wasn't a word that would totally describe the past 24 hours. I was sore and aching, but in the best way and reasons possible. However, I don't think I could do that again anytime soon. Like maybe a week. Just the thought of Britt and her exquisite body gave me chills. I still couldn't believe the luck to have her be mine. All mine. And Bella, she's the greatest baby ever. I only hope the two bundles of joy I am carrying would be just as wonderful. Of course they would be, they were half of both of us.

I leaned over, kissed Brittany on the top of her head, wriggled free, and headed down to the kitchen to make my wife her favorite breakfast. Chocolate Chip pancakes, bacon, fruit and scrambled cheesy eggs. How the hell that woman can eat so much is beyond me, but I'd bend over backwards to do anything to see that smile on her face. Tomorrow we'd go back to Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops!

As I'm making breakfast, I hear our daughter start to make sounds that she's ready to get up. I turn down everything, head up to Bella's room and walk in to another sight that be stills my heart. Our daughter, standing up waiting, and as soon as I walk in, the second brightest smile in the house! I pick her up, play with her while I'm changing her, change her and bring her down to the kitchen to help me finish Mommy's breakfast.

"Maaaami, Maaaaami." I hear Bella say.

"Oh my God, Baby B! I'm so proud of you." I said with tears in my eyes. That was the first time she got Mami out of her mouth without adding other unintelligible baby babble.

"I wish I had a camera for your reaction, babe." I heard whispered in my ear as my wife wrapped her arms around me and kissed the nape of my neck.

"Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you." I said apologetically.

"You didn't. I turned and felt for you and you weren't there. Then I smelled the cooking, then I heard you talking to Bella, so I had to come see for myself. You two are adorable together." she beamed.

"Maaaamaaaaa. Maaaamaaaa!" Bella smiled, reaching out for Britt.

"Yes, baby girl. You are mama's girl." Britt smiled as she took Bella from me so I could finish with breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning, babe?" I asked, with a knowing smirk on my face.

"Probably just as wonderful and sore as you, hon. I can't say that I could handle a day like that again anytime soon, but I definitely would be up for a day like that again once a month. But maybe, we could add a little more spice and variety, maybe." Britt added, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I would be up for anything with you, babe. Anything." I remarked, putting down her breakfast in front of her and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Okay, then. I'll think of some things." she said confidently.

"So hot" I smiled.

"So, babe…..are you ready to tell everyone the double dose of good news today?" She asked me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Yep. After last night, I think I could probably handle anything. But yeah, I'm excited to tell everyone." I answered, shoveling food into my mouth.

"I still can't believe she's talking, a little anyways, already. It seems like just yesterday she was being born. You have an amazing daughter babe." I added as I started to feed Bella.

"I have great help, from her other mother!" she smiled lovingly.

"Thanks, babe. San, since it's so close to Christmas, why don't we just invite everyone here for a small Christmas Party and tell them the good news. I know it's short notice, but I think it would be fun. We'll have everyone come over tomorrow since it's Saturday and the three of us can go shopping today for a small gift for everyone. What do ya' say?" she asked hopefully.

"I think that's a great idea babe. I'll call our friends and you can call the family, then we can shower and hit the mall. Okay?" I asked, cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

We took a long, loving shower together, but since we were both still pretty sore, things moved a bit slower and gentler. Actually, it was rather nice. Then we got dressed, changed Bella, made our phone calls and headed for the mall to buy presents. The best part of my day, spending time with my two favorite ladies, spending money on everyone but me. While we were there, we decided to donate to the homeless and pet shelters that had tables set up for the holidays. I do this every year, but this year made it extra special, because I now had a family, and I wanted to give what I could, because in my heart I knew, that as long as I had Britt and Bella in my life, I would not need anything else to make me happy and content.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall buying gifts, donating to good causes then headed to the food mart to grab what we needed for the party tomorrow night. All the phone calls were made with confirmation from everyone except for Britt's middle sister. Brianna was going to try and make it if she could get out of her shift early. I think she had an idea what was up, but said she wanted to be there for the big announcement. She already knew about me being pregnant, but I'm sure she didn't have a clue about the twins and the fact that the babies were going to be part of the both of us. We hadn't told anyone of that part of the in vitro procedure yet. We wanted to be sure that everything was going smoothly for the first tri-mester before letting that bit of info out.

A couple hours later, tons of food made, a bit of cuddle time with my girls and we were ready for the party. The house was decorated, the lights were up outside playing in perfect sync with Christmas songs. Yeah, I'm a Christmas nerd. I love lights and decorations. I have them everywhere. You could almost say the house was practically it's own Christmas store and wonderland. As long as my girls love it, it will happen every year!

Anyways, as always, Quinn and Rachel were the first to arrive. Then Beth and papi, then the rest started to trickle in at a pretty steady pace. Finally, everyone had arrived and we were getting ready to sit down at the table for dinner.

"Okay, everyone….I'd like to make a toast!" I announced as soon as I had everyone's attention.

"To the best family and friends a person could ever have and know. To the best wife and partner I could ever dream of. To the Bestest adopted daughter that only gets more adorable everyday. To the men and women to serve our country to afford us the ability to make our dreams come true. To whatever God you praise for blessing this food and our lives with the goodness around all of us….and to the two baby boys that are going to grace us with their presence sometime early summer." I said, smiling, smirking, gloating and raising my glass to clink with everyone else's.

I looked over to B and saw the knowing smirk on her face as well. We were just waiting for the first person to catch on and figure out what I had just said.

"Wait! What was that last part?" I heard as Mercedes chimed in. Leave it to my best friend to catch on first.

"Yeah, two boys and early summer, what's up with that?" Puck added.

"Sorry, Puck. I believe what she said was two baby boys and early summer. I didn't mean to correct you, but I think - " Rachel started.

"I'm sure they know what they said baby." Quinn piped in trying to keep Rachel's ramble to a minimum.

"Wait! Just hold on a sec. Two baby boys, gracing us with their presence, and early summer. Oh My God! Fucking Hell! San, are you, shit San, you're having twins aren't you?" my brother hollered, picking me up and squeezing me tight.

"Jeez,….Ricky. Can't….Breathe." I just barely got out as I gasped for air following my brother's bone crushing hug.

"Well, there ya' have it. The Lopez twin gene making itself know again." My papi laughed.

"Well, my I be the first to say Congratulations, again! And may you have happy and healthy baby boys." Beth added kissing my papi on the cheek and walking over to Britt and myself for another Lopez-Pierce group hug!

"Thanks Mama P. As long as I can keep this morning sickness from kicking my ass, I think I'll be just fine." I added.

"Speaking of early summer, have you two figured out when you are going to tie the knot?" Brooke added, knowing that was the second most asked question these last three months.

"Well, actually, we didn't want to spoil the girls announcement, but, Yes, we've picked a date." Beth answered.

"Well, since we are all here, when the hell are you finally getting hitched?" Ricky laughed.

"We've decided to get married June 22, 2013. It's on a Saturday so that we can have a late night of celebration if needed." My papi answered.

"That's fan-fucking-tastic!" I exclaimed. Happy they've finally picked a date.

"San, I know you're going to be a week or two short of popping, so it's up to you if you want to be in the wedding party. I'd love for you to be, but I understand if you physically aren't up to it." my papi asked concerned but lovingly. I loved him so much. I hope my boys are like him and Britt with their compassion and good naturedness, and my confidence and business smarts. We were both graced with the flexible dancing and singing ability, just she's better at one and I'm better at the other. Maybe the boys and Bella will have all of the above.

"Of course I want to be in the wedding party. I wouldn't miss this one for the world. Even if I have to give birth before or after the ceremony, I'm going to be in this wedding. I'll have a birthing unit on standby at the church if I have to. I am not, I repeat, am not missing my papi's wedding." I said with conviction.

"San, are you sure? I just don't want anything to complicate anything." Britt asked with love and concern.

"Yep. Damn sure! I am not missing you're mother's and my father's wedding. I'll have you there and a medical team there if I have to. Don't worry babe, I promise I won't do anything to jeopardize these babies. You have my word." I said, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Okay. Now that all the news has been announced, why don't we go into the living room and exchange presents. We have something for everyone. Let's go have some fun. Dessert and presents and liquor, no one is leaving the house tonight, so enjoy." Britt announced to the happy and excited crowd gathered at our home. I wouldn't want the weekend before Christmas to be any other way. Another tradition to start, for sure.

The rest of the night was spent entertaining our guests, telling stories, exchanging a multitude of presents and many, many, many pats to my stomach telling my little bundles of testosterone, hello.

The next morning, I found myself kneeling in front of the toilet with my wonderful and loving wife holding my hair back for me as I emptied what was left in my stomach. How Britt went through this for 4 ½ months is beyond me. I've been extremely lucky to only have gone through this intermittently. This morning ,though, not a great morning. I think this is the worst I've felt yet. It almost feels as bad as when I used to drink all the time in college and wake up with the worst hangovers.

"Thanks B. You're the best. How the hell did you do this for half your pregnancy? I barely get sick, but when I do, I feel like death warmed over! Ugh." I grunted, letting Britt help me up as we decided to take a shower.

"You just get used to it when it happens so much. It never feels good, but you just learn to try and deal. I'll be here with you the whole time, I promise. Now let's get in the shower and clean you up. Then I'll go make breakfast for everyone while you take care of Bella. Unless the smell of food doesn't bother you as much when you get out." my wife offered.

"I'll let ya' know. Thanks, babe." I said kissing my wife and heading into the steamy shower.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, took care of Baby B, then headed downstairs to an awaiting houseful of guests and hopefully some food that will stay down. I'm feeling better, but I'm praying that my smart and beautiful wife will whip me up something light instead of a full and heavy breakfast that everyone else was sure to eat. Everyone except Rachel of course. Our lovely, annoying but well-meaning resident vegan. The things I keep in my cabinet, just for when she decides to grace us with her presence.

"Hey babe. Did you happen to make me-" I never got a chance to finish my sentence as I was given a plate of fruit and a couple of crepes sprinkled with powdered sugar and more fruit accompanied with a peck from my wife.

"Did you really even need to ask, babe?" she giggled.

"No, just a bad habit I guess. Thanks. I'll just sit in the kitchen and feed Baby B while I'm in there. Love you." I said, gesturing to the kitchen and again, kissing my wife's pouty lips.

"You can stay in here. There's plenty of room, besides, I saved you a chair right next to me." Britt pouted. How the hell do I deny that pout anything?

"Okay, B. You win. We'll stay." I chuckled.

We ate our small and light breakfast in the dining room with the rest of the gang. Little by little, everyone said their adieu's and good-bye's and by 2:00 in the afternoon, it was finally just us three. I was feeling better, which of course, Britt could tell. I was less bitchy and snark-y and more playful. This of course let to a few hot and heavy make-oiut sessions that had to be cooled off, otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to walk for over a week considering we were both still a little sore from a couple of days ago.

"Babe, I'm sooo fucking horny, but I'm also so frikkin sore. How did you make it through all that sexy times and lady lovin without telling me no? I can't believe I wasn't this sore with you during your pregnancy with Bella. What is different this time?" I asked totally perplexed.

I was the horny one this time and yet, I was the one that was the sorest. I know that my wife I sore, but daaayyyyaammmnn. This is crazy sore. I ache for more. I ache when my clit is touched, I ache when Britt pulls away. Fuck, I just fucking ache.

"Well, I was just too horny and ached for your touch so bad that I just pushed that bad pain aside and kept hold of the good pain. I knew you could tell, because that's usually when you would just tongue fuck me instead of using your fingers. You were perfect, babe. I just hope that I'm that for you." she explained with a hopeful look on her face.

"Definitely. You are definitely perfect. You're more than perfect, you are fucking amazing B. But now, I'm horny again, I have a craving for chocolate covered pussy." I giggled, pulling my wife upstairs while Bella is sleeping peacefully in her crib.

For the next few hours, we spent making slow, passionate and gentle love. Afterwards, we spent cleaning up the house together, making dinner together and playing with our ever growing and beautiful daughter. I couldn't imagine a day of my life without either of them in my life. I watched Britt blowing raspberries on Bella's belly and wondered how I got so lucky. Then I thought to the two baby boys growing in my belly and was hoping they were having just as much fun inside of me knowing that when they are born, they are going to be the most loved, spoiled and smartest boys ever. Mami biased of course.

As the days passed, the morning sickness dissipated, the babies grew, I got fatter. Or as Britt would put it, I had more of me to love. I loved that about her. When the crazy, crying hormones kicked in, she knew exactly what to say to calm me and make me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. The cravings were getting crazier. I thought what she wanted when she was pregnant was bad, I could only imagine what I asked for was doing to her stomach. Like a trooper, she did everything I did for her. Midnight, early morning, crazy ass things I demanded, she did them all without a whimper or eye-roll. Did I mention how much I love my wife? Next step, picking out names. We definitely wanted matching names, but it was agreeing on the names. That was proving a more difficult task than I had ever dreamed. I'm thinking cool names, Britt was thinking common names. Of course, the family had their own ideas for names. I was going crazy.  
Then it came to us in a dream. Crazy as it sounds, we both had separate dreams about naming our boys, and it came to us. That's another sign that shows me we were meant to be together.

"Britt, wake up! I think I have an idea for the boys' names." I said excitedly.

"No way. I just had a dream about the same thing. That's just too weird San." she said back, not able to hide the smile on her face.

"Okay, what's your idea?" I asked.

"No, what's your idea?" she said back.

"Okay, same time." we agreed

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Maximus and Milo!"

"Milo and Maximus!"

**a/n 3 - Any thoughts or suggestions for another couple chapters let me know. I'm probably going to have 2-3 more then epilogue it, so Let me know if there is anything you want to see. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the shortness. I'm trying for longer chapters, but sometimes they just write themselves.**


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n - I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. I did, with the only exception, I didn't have my wife by my side. Soon enough, hopefully. As soon as our other house sells, she'll be with me here. I also want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Obviously, our world did not end, so we can all rest assured that our girls will meet each other in the new year to come. **

**a/n 2 - I am still boycotting Glee. I refuse to watch any reruns of season 4 and any episodes until they are officially back together to stay. I know it sounds harsh, but I think their relationship hasn't been treated fairly or justly. So my only resolution is to not watch. I read all the fluff and happy fics that I can find, with the hopes that somewhere in Glee Fox and RIB Inc realize their terrible mistake and put them back together to stay. Okay, enough of my rant. **

**a/n 3 - Thanks so much to the new reviews and faves, alerts and views. You guys are awesome. Like I said, you give me inspiration to continue on. I have about 2 or 3 more chapters, including an Epilogue and this story will come to a close. I may take the time to write a one shot or two of their future lives with their families and children. I love happy endings so this will not have a sequel. Just the occasional drabble. Also, I have another story that I am going to start on here soon, so I hope you follow and review that as well. Thanks for everything. Again, thanks to Lyleerose for the constant help. You are amazing. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for any continuity errors or mistakes that you may find. I own them all. Thanks again.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, if I did, there would never have been a break-up ep!**

28

Brittany POV

This was just too weird. Both of us having dreams and coming up with the exact same names for the boys. Way too weird. But, since we obviously agree on the names, it didn't matter how we came up with them, as long as we finally had them. Now, to figure out how to get and ever growing pregnant Santana into a bridesmaid dress.

"San, I have an idea. We have a couple months before our parents get married, has your dad figured out what he wants you to wear. Pants or dress?" I asked absentmindedly as I was going thru the color swatches my mother sent over.

"I'm not sure. I think I want to wear a dress. If I'm going to be as huge as the freakin Hindenburg, I want to be able to breathe and be comfortable." my fiery Latina frumped.

"Well, my idea was, why don't you get sized for both. I mean, this way, depending on how you feel and what is more comfortable, get both. This way, you have the option to change your mind. If you want." I suggested, smiling and rubbing my hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, you're right. When did you get so smart." she giggled.

"San! San! Did you feel that?" I grinned wide, eyes just as wide as I felt the boys giving a few kicks as I grazed my hand across San's stomach again.

"Yeah, B. I did. They love your touch as much as I do." she smiled, pulling me down for a kiss.

"You know what else I love? The fact that we had almost an identical dream and thought of the exact same names for them. Do you think they were trying to tell us something?" I asked in all seriousness.

"I know they were. They didn't want us to argue over silly names and these were the names that they obviously wanted." she answered back, just as serious.

"We are all connected. What's mine is yours and and what's yours ins mine. I know we've been saying that since day one, but at no time has it ever been more evident than now. I think it's great, wonderful, fantastic, anything you want to add. I'm just so excited. I know what it felt like when Bella was inside of me, but to actually feel this with you, knowing they're inside of you and part of me, there aren't words that say exactly how great this feels." I smiled shyly.

"Okay, so back to the wedding. Pants on hold and dress in waiting?" I asked trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Yes. Britt Britt. I think that's probably the best idea. I'll tell papi that I still want to be in the party and that I have two options for an outfit. Is your mom going to be okay with me wearing pants if that's what I decide? I don't want her to be upset." San asked considerately.

"Babe, stop worrying. She's the one that actually came up with the idea in the first place. I just take credit for asking. She wants you to be involved as much as possible." I say, giving my wife another kiss before turning around and heading for the living room.

We spent the rest of the afternoon going through ideas for an outfit with pants that matched the dresses for the bridal party. I knew that it was getting uncomfortable for San to try on dresses and other things, but I figured if we at least got the main idea of sizes, the rest will come. My only thought was that right in the middle of the ceremony, she's start having contractions and right at that moment when the priest asks if anyone objects, she's hollar out something crude and expletive. God! My worst nightmare. The last thing I wanted was for us to ruin my mother's happiness now that she's finally found it.

One month before the wedding…

Well, here it is…..one month before our parents wedding and the upcoming arrival of twin boys, to say things were a bit chaotic would be a slight bit of an understatement. I've had to deal with the most unpleasant task of my hormonal horny, constant crazy craving, moody mami to be! Don't get me wrong, the hormonal horny was, let's just say, now I know what I put her through when I went through that stage. Although, part of me thinks she was taking advantage of her condition. Not that I'm complaining. We've had some of the best and craziest and lady lovin' sex ever. Gives me some pretty good ideas for another, non-pregnant time. Now the cravings, on the other hand, some of them were about the most disgusting things I could think of. I'm sure mine weren't any better, but dayyyyammmmnnn! Beans and rice with cheddar cheese popcorn. Ugh! Gross. I couldn't even watch her eat it. At least now, the majority of the crazy cravings have passed, I'm just waiting for the rest of the mood swings to pass. Right now, we are in the middle of the sappy, I love you so much stages. I love these one, but she gets so clingy, I almost have another child attached to my leg when I leave for the studio to teach for a few hours.

"But Briiiittt, what if I go into labor and you're not heeerrrree?" I hear my wife pout.

"San, I'm only going to be gone for a few hours. I promise, if something doesn't feel right, call me and I'll be here in 15 minutes tops.

"But, baaaaabyyy, I'm so close to popping, I don't wanna be here alooonne. Please, stay home and take care of meee. I promise to stay out of your way. Pwwwweeeeeezzzeee!" she continued to beg and pout. How the hell am I going to survive with that damn pout?

"Sweetie, I promise. If you feel the slightest bit of pain, I will come rushing home in an instant. The doctor said everything is fine, the umbilical is fine, the boys are fine. You don't have anything to worry about. But, if you start to feel any discomfort or pain, you call me and I will be home in 10 minutes. I'll break all the traffic laws just to get here to you. I promise. Okay?" I reassured my whiny, beautiful, funny, pouty wife. I could egg this on further, but that would only make me later than I already am.

A few hours later….

"San, San! Honey! I'm home. I came as soon as you called." I managed to say in between gasps of air as I ran up through the house and up the steps.

"Oh, hey, B. Why are you out of breath?" my wife asked me.

"What are you talking about? I came home as soon as you called. You sounded frantic and you said it was an emergency. Is Bella okay? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I managed to squeak out, starting to get my breath back and starting to get a little angry.

"Oh, that…sorry. False alarm. I felt a pain, and it didn't go away. But now it's gone. Do you think Bella would look better in this outfit or this one?" she asked, holding up two outfits, oblivious to my growing frustration.

"Oh my God, San. Are you really serious?" I voiced in total frustration now.

"Yeah, Britt. Which one? I'm sorry, I scared you. I didn't know what else to do, so I called. Then 5 minutes later the pain went away, and Bella started to wake up from her nap. So, which one?" she smiled widely at me, knowing she had won another round.

"The pink and white one. Next time, please wait a little bit longer. I don't mind running home, seriously, I don't. But I'd rather come home to a real emergency or a naked wife." I smiled as I kissed her softly and grabbed a pair of diapers for my daughter, as we changed her together.

"I'll keep that in mind…next time." my Latina wife giggled.

Rehearsal dinner…

"Okay, I want the groom and his party on this side, and the bride and her party on this side." the wedding planner announced as we arrived at the restaurant.

"Then, after dinner, I want to meet everyone at the church and we'll start going through the ceremony and then we'll get all the video and audio equipment set up." he continued.

"Okay, everyone, thanks for being here tonight, order whatever you want and don't worry about the cost, it's all been taken care of. Please, enjoy and let's have some fun." Santana's father announced as the waiter's and waitresses started passing out the drinks and taking orders from everyone.

We had the banquet room at one of my mother's favorite restaurants in the city and San and I decided that we would take care of the bill. Part of our gift to them for all the wonderful things they did for our wedding and extended honeymoon. And for all the Bellasitting! We had decided right after our return from our honeymoon to have at least one night to ourselves once every two weeks. We tried to do date night every week, but it became a little hard with everyone's demanding schedule. So every two weeks on Friday or Saturday, we have date night. This way, mom and dad had at least one night of Bella and one night of each other. I wonder what's going to happen when the boys get here. Oh, to be a fly on the wall on babysitting night. I would love to see what goes on. Hmmm, on second thought, maybe not after the kids are in bed. To much Info!

The rest of the rehearsal dinner went smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary happened, except the fact that Santana had to be excused at least 12 times to use the restroom. 11 times was because she actually had to go, the twelfth time, well, let's just say that I had to help her take care of a few aches and pains. To which, when we returned to the table, we had a few smirks, giggles, grins and shame on you's as we passed friends and family back to our seats. I helped San, get seated, then I sat in my own chair, grabbed her hand and stole a small glance at my very, extremely, ready to pop any minute wife. We smiled softly at each other then giggled. Yep, whipped! 100%, for sure, absolutely, positively, without a doubt, WHIPPED! And I wouldn't have it any other way.

After dinner was over, we headed over to the Chapel and prepared for the rehearsal. We had most of the events down and just had a few more preparations to take care of when I heard San gasp and grab her stomach.

"Ooooohhhhh." she gasped.

"San, baby? You okay? Do we need to go?" I asked without taking a breath.

"Noooooohhhh. I just think I need to sit a minute." she said, reaching for the side of the chair.

"San, maybe we should go. We know the rest and I would really just rather get you home and lying down. Please." I begged.

"Okaayyyy. Fuck, Britt Britt, did it hurt like this when you were ready to pop?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I was in a lot of discomfort, but it was all worth it. Plus, you were there holding my hand the entire way, just like I will for you." I promised.

"Okay. Can, we, just, ugh. Ouch….Jeez, Britt, we can walk normal. If you push, or pull me, I'm just going to run into everything. Why are you so clumsy all of a sudden?" she smirked.

"I just want to make sure we get you home or wherever we need to be as soon as possible. And I'm not clumsy. It's just the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies and the walls get in the way. Sorry, I'll ….I'll just…you stay here and I'll get the car." I stammered, too worried about my wife to worry about anything else at the moment.

I ran out of the church to our SUV, pulled out front, ran back inside and practically carried my wife to the vehicle. After helping her into the front seat, I ran around to the driver's side, got in and sped away.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I exclaimed, while doing a u-turn in the middle of the street.

"What? Britt, what's wrong babe?" San asked.

"B, what's wrong, why did you sweeaaaarrrr, oh shit?"

"What? Are you okay? Home or hospital?" I asked, still heading back to the church.

"Home, but first, I think we need to go get our daughter!" San giggled.

"I know. That's why I said shit! I can't believe I forgot we forget Bella! She's going to hate us." I worried aloud.

"B, she's not going to hate us. She's probably not even going to remember, unless we tell her of course. Which, by the way, is going to be one hell of a funny story. Fuuuuuucck!"  
I hear my wife cry again.

"What? Tell me. What is it, baby. San, home or hospital?" I asked again, growing more concerned.

"Hooooom- spital. Britt, I think we need to go to the hospital." she cried out again.

"Okay, I'm going to call your dad and let him know, then I'm going to tell Brooke to watch Bella until we get back or whatever. Hold on hon." I said frantically.

I called Mr. L, explained to him the situation, then he gave the phone to my mother. I explained to my mother what happened and that I needed Brooke or her to take care of Bella until we knew what was going on with Santana.

"We're almost there babe. Sorry, I'm just going to pull into the ER doors and we can go from there. Did your water break yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I think they're starting to die down. Maybe we can just go home and take a hot bath or something. I really want to pop these little guys out, but I also don't want to miss the wedding if I can help it." San suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to turn around, go home only to come back later. I just want everything to be okay." I relayed, expressing my concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just go home. I promise, if it gets bad or my water breaks, we are on our way back in a heartbeat. I just really don't want to miss my dad's wedding." San said adamantly.

"Okay. I'll call mom and let her know." I said, pressing the last call button to call my mother.

After making the few phone calls I needed to make, I finally pulled into our driveway and headed towards the house. I got San out of the SUV, helped her out and we headed up to the house. I got the bath water ready, then I helped by wife into the tub, crawled in behind her and finally relaxed.

"Mmmmm, this feels much better, huh?" I said, finally relaxing after the long and stressful day.

"Yeah, mmmm, feels good babe. Thanks for bringing us home. I think I really needed this. After these two monkeys get here, can we wait a little while before the next one? I really think we should spend our time watching these ones grow up for a bit. Then maybe when they're 3 or 4 have another. I have a feeling they're going to be a handful." she hummed into my neck as she nuzzled closer and relaxed.

The next day was the big day for the Lopez-Pierce gang. The wedding was in a couple of hours, I had no idea how things were going to play out with San and how close she was to delivering. I did as I promised and hired a complete medical team and ambulance to be on site throughout the entire wedding ceremony and reception for San just in case anything were to happen there. I dressed first, then I helped Bella get into her dress, of course, she looked precious. After I was dressed, I helped San get into her dress, then I packed her pants outfit into a garment bag just in case she wanted to change into them before the start of the ceremony. Either way, whatever outfit she wore, they made her look hot. Even for being 8 and a half months pregnant, my wife was still the hottest woman there. My mother looked radiant and glowing, and my sisters and San's sister looked fantastic. But my wife, was hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! There was no denying our attraction to each other or our love for each other. We just could not look away. Our eyes, were almost constantly locked on each other the entire day.

"San, I'm going to go and help my sisters and my mom. I've got my phone on me, if you need anything, call. I don't care how small it is this time. Anything, you call me and I'll be right by your side. I asked your sister to come in until I get back. I love you and I'll see you soon." I said, kissing my wife and heading out the dressing room and down the hall to my mother.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for everything, B. I love you too." she said, just loud enough for me to hear before I entered the room my mom and sisters were in.

I helped my mother get dressed when Ricky came in and told everyone we looked beautiful and that we had about 10 minutes and we needed to get to our places. I made my way back down the hallway to my wife's dressing room, went inside and helped her with the finishing touches. She had decided to stay in her dress. Her reasoning had been if she was going to pop here, she didn't want to have to deal with getting out of her pants. So, dress it was. Dress, and flats was about the only comfortable things she could muster at the time.

We lined up outside the door as we were ready to walk down the aisle together, but this time for our parents. We were excited and nervous. San had a very restless and uncomfortable night last night. When I was pregnant, I knew I was close, when I couldn't sit or stand still. San was in this state right now. We got to our spot at the end of the carpet, kissed each other, said I love you's and headed to different sides of the steps. Then the music started. I saw, the doors open and out came my mother, dressed in a beautiful spaghetti strapped white gown. She was glowing. I was so happy that my mother was finally happy. I took a glance over to Mr. Lopez and noticed that he was actually crying. When my mother took his hand, he kissed her hand, kissed her cheek, said I love you and you look amazing. The smile that came to my mother was the best smile I had ever seen her smile since my father passed away. This couldn't have been a more beautiful moment. Finally, they walked up the 3 steps to the priest and prepared to recite their vows.

As soon as the priest let my mother and San's father recite their self proclaimed vows to each other, he said the things that he needed to say for the church and for the state. Then, the almighty worst question ever asked came from his mouth.

"And should anyone here object to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace." he announced looking into the crowd.

Thankfully, no one showed up to object, namely the ex, and no one spoke up.

"Then, by the power invested to me by the Almighty Lord and the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your spouses." he announced as my mother leaned in to meet my new "step-father" halfway and kiss. As they continued to kiss, and nuzzle noses, the audience applauded and whistled their congratulations.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce Mr. and Mrs. Eduardo and Elizabeth Lopez-Pierce." and again more applause. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face and the joy in my heart that they were finally and legally together.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh…aaaahhhhhh, Briiiitttttnnyyyyyy!" came a familiar and pained voice.

"Oh shit!" I said as I ran to the other side of the steps.


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n - Well folks, this is the last chapter. I will include and epilogue as soon as it is finished. I had a great time writing this and hearing all of the reviews and pm's. I have a couple more stories already written and almost ready to go. As soon as I finish the epilogue and post it, I will be starting my other story. Love in an Elevator. Please read and feel free to PM me or twitter me meeech69 and give me your ideas. I am always open to suggestions to enhance the stories.**

**a/n 2 - Special shout out to my bestie, lyleerose, without you, this would have taken months longer to get out. You're the best. Thanks to all who reviews, read, viewed, followed and alerted this story. Ya'll rock! **

**a/n 3 - Most of my stories as mostly all fluff. I'm not that great with the drama and angst, but If it's called for, I will add it in. But for now, I want fluff and romance and I'm sure most of the Brittana fandom will agree. Our girls belong together forever! BRITTANA NOWGAME & ENDGAME! If anyone has even ventured a look at my profile, I am an obvious fan and reader of Brittana. Everyone that puts out a Brittana endgame story, you are totally awesome. Anyone that has the guts to put out a story period, kudos to you. It took lyleerose months of badgering me to finally put one out. Now, i'm hooked! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own GLEE, but I wish someone with half a Brittana minded brain would take over!**

29

Santana POV

Fuck! I couldn't believe it. My water just broke. There was no doubt about it now, I was going to give birth right here, right now. I knew I was close and I had made it through the ceremony, but why the hell couldn't these wonderful, demon spawn squared, belly bumping boxing champs wait just 4 more hours to start announcing they were ready to make their arrival into the world.

"Briiiiit! Fuck, this hurts. Can't they gimme some drugs? Anything to stop this paaaaayyyyyyyiiiiinnnn. Come on, give me something, I'm fucking dying here." I screamed in pain as the next wave of contractions tore through my abdomen.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here. The medical team is here too, and Dr. Holliday is on her way as we speak… You're gonna be delivering here sweetie. There's no time to get you to the hospital. Good thing we have the team here." Britt informed me.

"And sweetheart, I swear if you keep saying fuck, that's going to be the first words out of their mouths, instead of mommy or mami." she giggled.

"I can't help it B. It just hurts so fuc, I mean frikkin bad. I can't be held accountable for the shi-stuff that comes out of my mouth. I just want these two to get the hell out of my belly, period. Sorry, babe." I said shyly, trying to hold my tongue as well as keep control of the pain that was getting ready to rip through my abdomen again.

"Sweetheart, Britt's doing everything she can to get the Doctor here as soon as possible. Beth and I will get everyone out of the way and if there is anything else you need, mija, just holler, I'll be here in a second. I love you mija. I'm so proud of you." my papi said, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks papi. That means so much to me." I said to him, trying to hold back more tears from falling from my eyes.

I looked over to Beth and mouthed thank you before another contraction took control of my actions.

"Why can't I have any drugs? This is so fuckin' painful. Sorry, babe. It just comes out. How long til Doc Holliday is here? Ugh, Fuuuuuuuckkkk." I grunted as yet another contraction came.

"Baby, it's okay San. Doc will be here in about 5 minutes and you can't have any drugs until she gets here to okay everything. I'm going to start timing your contractions now, sweetie. Squeeze my hand if you need, just try not to break it. That's your favorite." She said, trying to calm me, making me generate a small smile until yet another pain jolted me out of my mini-bliss session with my wife.

"Damnit! How much frikkin longer until she gets -aaaahhhhhhhh oooohhhhh!" I never got to complete my rant thanks to another damn contraction.

"Okay, babe. She's here, I'll be right here. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Other than drugs, is there anything else you need?" my wife asked me, probably not really expecting an answer.

"Yes! These fucking oversized, twin bouncing bundles of joy out of my overstretched, grossly protruding stomach, now!" I hollered again.

"Okay, Santana, I understand that you are in pain…an extreme amount of pain. Brittany's updated me on the situation and the medical team is ready to help you give birth to your boys. First, I'm going to give you a pain blocker that won't hurt the babies, but should alleviate some of the discomfort and then we're going to move you to the largest changing room to make you more comfortable. Okay." Doctor Holliday said, motioning for Britt and the medical team to move me to the stretcher and down the hall.

"Beeeeeeeeee. Beeeeeee, where are you, Beeeeeee. I want Britt here. I want her with me the whole time. Pleeesaaaaaahhhhhh. Why does it hurt so bad?" I screamed again.

"San, sweetie, you have two baby boys inside you that decided here and now is the time they want to say hello. And they're coming from an opening not so big. Well, not as big as a baby, So, why don't you just keep squeezing my hand. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Okay, breathe, San. Breathe and squeeze. We're having our babies. Honey! You're doing great." Britt choked out the last bit as she took in the scene in front of her, finally grasping the reality of her words.

The medical team we had hired to stand by for emergencies, which I would definitely say this is one, had set up the changing room for me and was just waiting for Dr. Holliday's arrival. Now that she is here, I have a little pain relief, I am impatiently awaiting the go ahead to start pushing to get the little buggers out of me.

"Ooooooooohhh. Britt, I think the contractions are starting again. I seriously hope that I can start pushing soon. If I don't get these human basketballs out of me soon, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on someone's ass around here. I wantz dem out and I wantz dem out NOOOOOOWWWWW!" I screamed as another wave went through me, this time more intense than before.

"Okay, babe. I'm here. Just keep squeezing my hand and breathe. Breathe in and out. Nice and easy." Britt said calmly.

"Breathe my ass, every time I try and breathe, I get a swift kick on the inside of my ass! There ain't no nice and easy here Britt. How the hell did you do this? And I have two of the little fuckers!?" I said, getting more irritable and impatient.

"Okay, Santana, you can start pushing now. You're dilated enough and as soon as I give you another nerve block, you can push away. Remember, you have two of these little guys. You'll have to go again once the first one arrives." Doc said, trying to reassure me.

"No shit Sherlock! Of course, I know I have two of these bundles of mine and Britt's flesh and blood ready to pop here. I just want them out, soooooooonnn." I said as another contraction came and went.

"The contractions are close enough that we can get things ready for them to be born. Just push Santana, everything will be fine." she said again.

"I'm right here baby. I'm right here. I love you so much. You are amazing San. You're doing great." my wife cooed into my ear.

"I love you too, B, but please, I'm beyond ready." I cried.

"I know babe, you're doing great." she repeated.

"Okay, I see the first one, I hope you have a name picked out for LP boy number one. He'll be here soon." the one nurse announced.

"Maximus, Maximus Zarin." we both said in unison.

After a few more minutes of pushing, grunting, moaning, (and not in a sexually appealing way) and more than a few expletives, Maximus Zarin made his presence known. Loud and clear.

"Okay, Max is here, lets get him cleaned up so LP number two can say hello." the Dr. announced, getting the second team in place.

22 minutes later, more expletives and lot's of fuck you's, I'm sorry's, I love you's and never agains, Milo Eduardo made his debut.

To say I was slightly exhausted would be the biggest understatement in the world. We were the proud parents of two wonderful, healthy, beautiful baby boys. Maximus and Milo had made their way into this world and I was the one that gave birth to them. Britt and I gave them parts of both of us and now our little miracles are here. They both had dark wavy hair and caramel skin like me and the piercing blue eyes and cute little nose of Brittany, and by the looks of them, they were going to be tall like B as well. Tall, dark, handsome and fantastic blue eyes to boot. Heartbreakers for sure.

"I love you so much B. Thanks for putting up with my rants and I really hope your hand is okay." I smiled softly as exhaustion started to overtake me.

"I love you too San. They're perfect and so are you, and I wouldn't be anywhere else but by your side. Annnnd, yes, my hand is sore, but it's still functioning." she smirked as she kissed my forehead.

"Good, I know that's my favorite hand. Hey doc, how long til we can have se-I mean sweet lady lovin'?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Well, since you are two women, and things tend to be, uh, well uh, a little bit different, I would say as long as you don't use any artificial devices or internal stimulation, I'm guessing as soon as you feel able to handle the pressure of, well, you get my meaning. No toys and no inside usage for a month. After that, you're body will let you know. Does that help at all?" Dr. Holliday laughed.

"Yes, very much so." I smiled at my wife.

"San, we're waiting a few days. Trust me, I know how you feel and I know what you're hormones are doing right now, but please, I'm letting you heal for a few days before we do anything. I promise, it'll be worth the wait." she whispered in my ear, causing a small whimper to release from my lips.

"O-O-okay. I'll wait. Thanks for being so wonderful and being my wife. I love you babe." I said sleepily as I leaned my head into my wife's shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetie. Get some rest." she insisted.

After about an hour of resting while the boys were cleaned up and announced to the rest of the crowd, the wedding party never leaving mine or Britt's side, ooooh'd and aaaahhd the boys, everyone had their chance at holding each of them and had pictures taken. Hey, why not take advantage of the photographer while ya' can. After all the wedding pics and baby pics were taken and everything was cleaned up, everyone headed down to the reception hall as Britt and I headed to the hospital with the boys.

"I'm sorry we're missing the reception. I know how much you wanted to be there with your mom. I tried to hold out, but our little M n M's wouldn't wait any longer. But I'm glad you were by my side. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, think of it this way….your mom and my dad will have a 'remember at our wedding' story to tell for a long, long time." I smiled lovingly at my beautiful blonde dancer.

"You're right. I can only imagine how distorted that story is going to get over time. But, I wouldn't be anywhere else but by you're side. Now, let's get you some rest and into some, way more comfortable clothes." she said kissing me softly and grabbing my lovely gown the hospital so graciously supplies to its guests.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so I let my eyelids fall as I thought about the days events. My father getting married and finally finding the love of his life. The birth of mine and Britt's twin boys and the fact that no one interrupted the wedding. Well, sort of, at least the boys waited until after the I do's and kiss. But for the most part, a picture perfect day.

_2 weeks later….._

The boys were finally starting to settle into a routine, I was finally able to get some well needed sleep and Brittany was, well Brittany. Fantastic as usual. I would pack up the boys and Bella, head down to the studio and we'd sit back and watch Britt teach and choreograph the new show she had been signed on to do. Then we'd all have lunch as a family and watch as Little B entertained us dancing and pretend teaching, imitating her momma. At just a weeks shy of hitting her terrible two's, she was the spitting image and likeness of Britt and starting to get a little of the cockiness of me. What can I say, I'm a great influence on my (our)daughter. Saying that will never get old.

Of course, our sexy, sweet lady lovin' had taken a bit of a hit, though. Granted, I suffered through an agonizing week, but I finally relented to my body and as soon as the kids were tucked away and asleep, proceeded to attack my wife. I did as the doctor instructed and refrained from any internal activity, but damn, have you seen my wife?! I didn't need to refrain from that to her. Needless to say, she got fucked, a lot. And she got fucked hard. She also was made love to, passionately, lovingly and desperately. I, on the other hand, got ate, and I got ate a lot. I had my blonde love goddess's tongue everywhere and anywhere on my body. I thought that my pregnant hormones were crazy, these after birth, ones were even crazier. I was either crying, not thinking I was a good enough mom, to hornier than guy in a strip club. Not to mention the soreness in my boobs was just crazy. They grew while I was pregnant, and I knew I was going to breast feed like Britt did, I just didn't realize that my two newborn heathens were milk vampires as well. My nipples were so sore after feeding, I didn't want to even put a shirt back on let alone wear a bra. Of course, my wife did her best at trying to make them feel better, and a great job at that she did.

During the last two weeks, we had visitors a plenty. Between my father and Britt's mom, Britt's sisters, my brother and sister, all the aunts and uncles and grandparents from both sides, and friends from both sides, I should have put a turnstyle at the front door for a count of all the comings and goings and baby visitations at the Lopez-Pierce household. Then with all the kids and babies in the house, I felt like I had a kiddie amusement park in my living room and back yard. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the visitors and family and friends visiting, I'm just exhausted. Exhausted and elated, but extremely happy and content. My life was perfect, my wife was perfect. Hell, everything was fucking perfect.

Everyone had finally left for the day and it was just Britt, the kids and me. We put all the kids to bed, went into our bedroom ready to retire for the evening.

"Hey babe? How about I run us a nice hot bath and we relax for a little before heading to bed?" she asked me, kissing the back of my neck and ear.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful. I'll just make sure the kids are sound asleep and get the baby monitor. I would really rather not get interrupted." I said winking to her and heading down the hallway.

I checked on the babies, then on Bella, then made sure the monitors were all in place and headed back to the master bathroom with a little more pep in my step. I undressed and made my way into the bathroom to the most gorgeous sight in the world. My very naked wife!

"Mmmm, I will never get tired of this view. Better than a view from the bungalow we spent in Hawaii of the ocean. Unless, of course, you were standing right in front of me while I was looking at the sunset and ocean!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck and jaw.

"Thanks sweetie. That was nice, wasn't it. I would really love to go back there someday and visit with the kids and stay at that same place. The owners were fantastic. Ready to get in?" she asked, testing the water and slipping her pale, sleek body into the back of the tub.

"That would be nice. Yeah, definitely ready to get in. Anything as long as I get to be naked with you." I smirked.

"Then I suggest you quit staring at me and get your cute little butt in here with me." my wife demanded.

"Yeeeessss, Ma'aaaammm!" and with that, I got into the tub and situated myself in front of my sexy, knockout gorgeous wife.

After about 20 minutes of soaking and totally relaxing as my wife stroked my shoulders, arms, neck and stomach, she slowly started to graze her soft fingers under my breasts. A soft moan escaped my mouth as she continued to knead and massage both my breasts with her hands. Soon after, she took hold of both nipples and started to roll them and squeeze them between her thumb and forefinger.

"God Britt, that's turning me on. You feel so good." I whimpered.

"San, I wanna feel you. I know I can't go inside yet, but I want to feel you and make you feel good. Please." she softly begged me.

"I want to feel you too babe, and right now, this is feeling really good. Really, really good. Just wait, two more weeks and we're spending the whole weekend in bed. I'll ask dad and Beth if they'll watch the kids and then you're all mine. I'll even fill the mini-fridge so we don't even have to leave the room. I just want to make up for lost time. Kind of like we did when you were finally able to." I promised.

"I like that idea a lot, but right now, I like the idea of making you cum here and then I'm going to take you to bed and eat you until you beg me to stop." she said in her deep sultry, lust and desire filled voice.

"Shit, uhm, I think I'll let you. Only on the condition that I get to taste you as well. You know I can't resist that. Uhm, maybe we can do that, uh, together again. You know I love that position." I ventured, assuming she would be more than willing. She always was, so was I for that matter.

"Hmmm, I think that can be arranged. But right now, lay back and let me make you feel good, baby." she whispered and kissed the nape of my neck.

"God, B…ngh!" I grunted as she snaked her hand down my stomach and to my throbbing center.

"Babe, spread your legs and wrap them around mine. Can you do that?" she asked huskily into my ear.

"Uh, y-yeah, just don't stop, please." I begged, thrusting my hips upward after wrapping my legs around hers and feeling myself open up more for her.

I felt my clit throbbing so hard, I'm sure my wife could feel it too. As she slid her fingers along folds, I knew she was just teasing me, she would never go against the doctor's restrictions, she started to rub and slide and rub and slide all around my hardened and now extremely sensitive nub. I raised my arm and wrapped it around my wife's neck and pulled her down close to me as she continued small circles, just adding a little pressure the more my hips thrust. I could feel my insides coiling tighter and tighter as she continued to rub me.

"Damn, babe, soo close. Fuck." I grunted again.

My hips kept pumping in time with my aching and throbbing, and soon enough, I exploded.

"Ugh, I'm cumming Beeeeee. Shit, ahhhhhh!" I cried, trying not to be so loud that we woke up our children before we could finish.

I slumped downing into the now, lukewarm water and against Britt's chest.

"I so want to taste you now. Bed. Now!" I ordered as soon as I regained my strength.

"God, I love it when you get bossy. It's such a mega turn on, San. I'll meet you on the bed!" she giggled grabbing our towels, throwing me mine as she wiggled her dancers ass into the bedroom.

Tonight was going to be a long and fantastic night!

Hours later after scissoring, 69'ing and anything else we could think of without penetration, we both fell exhausted against each other.

"Damn, B. That was fucking fantastic. What got into you? Or should I say, what got into us?" I giggled.

"I don't know. But you're right, it was fantastic and I just felt the need to be with you, and I couldn't stop. Are you okay?" she asked lazily, but concerned.

"Fuck, yeah! I'm great, exhausted, sated and amazing. You are amazing. I love you so, so much, babe." I smiled and said softly, kissing her forehead and cuddling myself into her closer.

"Thanks, sweetie. I love you so, so much. You make me feel amazing, too. Ready for sleep finally?" she asked, I could hear the sleep starting to overtake her.

As I lay next to my wife, content, happy and thoroughly exhausted, I knew that this woman that I had spent the better part of 3 years with was my ONE. She was it. My soul mate, my lover and my best friend. I never thought after Natalie that I would ever find true love. But this wonderful woman came into my life by fluke and I'll never ever let her go.

**A/N - Again, this is the last chapter. I will have the epilogue up hopefully within the week. Thank you all for reading and sticking by me on this story. Anything you want to see or read about, send me a PM and I'll see what I can come up with. thanks Meech**


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n - I feel like I've been reading alot of this lately, but I'm glad to see I'm not the only one that is having real life issues and computer issues. Sorry for the delay in updating. My hard drive and motherboard fried, so I'm am forced to write this epilogue raw on FF. Also, I have finally returned back to work, and let me tell you, after being off for the better part of 2 months, being a letter carrier, day 1 back officially kicked my ass! Secondly, I'm feeling the sadness and anger that is the Brittana fandom, I am also reading some of it as well. I only hope that the rumors of them getting back together in a special way is true and soon. We could definitely use some good news.  
**

** Let's just hope that we have something to look forward to. I still have faith, regardless of what Hemo says. Remember, RIB and Chord have both recently said to have faith and Happy Endings for Brittana and Klaine. So I'm going to try not to read into things too much and hope that what they say is hope for us. Thirdly, remember that Hemo also said she liked Bartie as well. So, let's just hope that Her and Ryan are doing an outstanding job of trolling to see us get all in an uproar. All of our girls and Ryan, Brad and Ian have all said at one point this Season that Brittana are ENDGAME! So, let's stop with the hate and start with the hope. That being said, I still refuse to watch until they are back together forever, I seriously feel Brittana has not been treated as a real relationship and the monstrosity that is B,ram was treated better and we don't deserve that at all.**

**We are the BEST fandom and deserve so much better.**

**a/n 2 - Thanks again to my girl lyleerose for all the help and support. If it wasn't for you and your constant insight, advice and help, this story would never have gotten put on my puter, let alone FF. I owe you so much. You da best luv!**

**a/n 3 - As soon as I get my hard drive back, I will be starting to put up my next story. I hope you all will enjoy it as well. Again, I am open to all suggestions. Let me know what ya want and think. Thanks and enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, and I never will. If I did, we'd have tons of Brittana interaction and a little Faberry on the side.**

**Epilogue**

**_4 years later_**

"Britt, can you grab the girls, while I get the boys ready? We have to be at your sisters' house in less than an hour." I hollered down the hallway.

Yes, I said girls. 2 years after the twins were born, Britt and I decided on having another baby. This time Brittany would carry again and we were going to use the same procedure as we did with the boys. We were wonderfully surprised when Dr. Holliday informed us that we would be having another girl. We were ecstatic. 2 girls and 2 boys. We had the perfect family. Bella was an awesome daughter and much smarter than her small age of 6 years. She has the personality and grace of Brittany. The boys took after me for the most part, duh, but they had Britt's love of life and people. But on occasion, they had the stubbornness and attitude of their fiery Latino genes and mami. Then two years ago, Britt gave birth to Korie Elizabeth Lopez-Pierce. She had my complexion, but was graced with Britt's hair and piercing blue eyes. At the lovely stage of terrible two's, she is smart, sometimes too smart, and coming into her own personality. We decided, since we had some part of our parents names in the boys and Bella, that we would honor Britt's mom and have her name be Korie's middle name. How we came up with Korie was beyond me. It was almost exactly like the boys. We had a dream, watched some reality tv, and as soon as Duck Dynasty came on and we heard the name of one of the wives, we knew we were thinking of the same name. I'm not sure if we are going to tell Korie when she grows up that she was names after a red neck millionaire's wife. Even though her middle name is after one fan-fucking-tastic lady that gave birth to my wife of six plus years.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'll get the girls. Do the boys know it's their party, or is it still a surprise? I hope nobody slipped up. They're going to be so surprised. I love you so much for setting this up. Hell, I love you for everything." My beautiful blonde wife admitted, walking down the hall towards me.

"I love you too, babe. All my love forever and always." I said, grabbing Britt's hand, pulling her towards me and kissing her softly and deeply.

"Mmmm, keep that up and we'll be late and blaming the kids won't even be close to a good enough excuse." she chuckled.

"Okay, but you so owe me tonight when we get home. Since you're sister has so graciously volunteered to watch all the kids this weekend, I have dibs on you ass and your time!" I demanded with a slight giggle and smirk.

"Brianna is taking all the kids? How much did you pay her to do that? Wait, let me guess...you volunteered us to host a party or sing for a party, or...oh no you didn't? You did not promise her that?!" she added as she started to wheedle down the list of possibilities.

"I didn't what? I can't believe you would think so low of me. You do realize that mom and dad will be staying over as well. They wanted time with the grandkids and offered to help out. What other reason could I possibly have?" I feigned mock hurt and shock as I giggled.

"San, you know what, it doesn't matter. If we have to play karaoke and entertain one of Bri's parties for her doctor and nursing friends, I can be down with that. But I refuse to let anyone, and I mean anyone, dance or sing a duet with you other than me. You know what happened last time? You almost had to bail me out of jail when that girl started to lick your arm. What the hell was she doing anyway?" she reminded me laughing.

"I have no idea, but she was just a slight bit drunk. She said she wanted to be my puppy. I honestly had no clue she was going to do that. But you have to admit, it was funny." I joined my wife laughing at the memory.

"Well, as long as you weren't egging it on, I guess it's okay. Just don't let it happen again." she kissed me, claiming her property.

"I promise B, no more people puppies. Oh, can you give Rachel a call. I kind of agreed that her and Quinn would be there with us. Your sister definitely knows how to drive a hard bargain and blackmail." I told her, trying to contain the giggles I had in my throat.

"Holy shit San! What all did you agree to? This better be one hell of a huge party and you better be up for not leaving the bedroom for the entire weekend." my wife finally figured out.

"That's it babe. I promise. And I promise that we will have the entire weekend in bed if that's what you want. I think I'm up for that with you. I love our kids dearly, but I can't wait to have the whole house to fuck you in!" I smirked with a devilish grin.

"I think I'm going to hold you to that. Now, let's get the kids ready and head over to Bri's. I'm guessing this is going to be one huge birthday party for the boys." she said, kissing my lips, then my cheek and forehead before heading down the hall to get the girls ready.

After Britt got the girls dressed and ready and I finished up with M n M, we made our way over to my sis-in-law's house for the boys fourth birthday party. I couldn't believe time had gone by so quickly, and it had all started out because I had a bad day and got caught in the rain. We've had our downs and ups, in that order, but I can say, that I wouldn't have missed a life with Brittany for the world. Our careers have been fantastic, she'd gone on a few tours for famous artists, but stipulating that she was gone for no more than 3 months without any break. That way she would be able to come home for a few weeks and go back out. We both agreed that she should follow her dreams and that we would support her. Bella being her biggest and best fan besides me. My singing was mainly for studio work and home, but my producing and talent searching was booming. Since I own the company, I never stay past 6pm and if for some reason that happens, I have the kids brought here and I spoil them rotten. When Britt's home, she brings them to the studio frequently, but when she's not, Beth and my papi bring them down. Spoiled rotten! My kids are great, smart and thoroughly spoiled rotten.

A short hour drive later, we finally arrived at Bri's house. Her and her husband had moved closer to where we were to be closer, otherwise, we'd be driving almost 3. It's great having all the family living within an hour's drive now. Makes for more family get-together's, BBQ's and parties, be it birthday or otherwise. Which we tend to find a lot of reasons to bring the entire Lopez-Pierce clans

We pulled into the driveway of Bri's house and parked behind the other multitude or cars and SUV's that lined up the driveway to the house. Bella helped Britt with Korie and I again was in charge of the birthday boys. To say they were excited would be an understatement. The boys loved family get together alot, especially when Uncle Ricky came to them. Being a Lopez and the only other twin, Max and Milo seemed to bond with my brother very quickly. Of course, having Latino in all their blood made absolutely no difference at all for this extra bonding. The boys were extremely spoiled by every single male figure at practically every family party. Probably because Britt and I were the only ones to have boys. Every one else had girls. Girls, girls and more girls. Brook had three, Brianna had four girls and my sister, Rei-Rei had one and was pregnant with another. Let's hope that when Ricky marries his fiancee' that they'll have boys! We can only hope. So where was I, oh yeah, as soon as we piled out of the Tahoe, the boys made a bee line towards the tent looking for Uncle Ricky.

As soon as Britt and I made it to the tent, the party officially started. We played games, had tons and tons of Dutch and Latin food. We also had the mainstay Burgers and Dogs and so on. The men congregated towards the grill and patio while the women and kids gathered around the pool and yard. After a few hours of playing, catching up and gossiping, we finally brought out the cake for the boys. Double the cake, for double the mess with our M n M's.

"Mommmmmyyyyy! Maaaaaammmmiii! Can we open our presents now? Pweeeeeezee!" I could here them holler over the crowd of family and friends.

"In a minute, munchkin. As soon as everyone gets back under the tent, you both can start opening your gifts." I could her Britt saying, trying to calm their excitedness.

"San, can you get the rest of the gifts out of the house, Mom and I are getting Ice cream for the cake?" my gorgeous wife asked me. Who was I to deny her anything. EVER!

"Sure thing, babe. Anything else, while I'm there?" I asked. Totally, completely and utterly _WHIPPED_!

"Nope! Just you're sexy ass out here ASAP!" she giggled then smirked at me, giving me a peck as she passed.

"Oh, you are sooo getting it this weekend. And then some!" I whispered back, only loud enough for her to hear.

"I hope so." she says to me as she turns around winks at me then heads out to the patio and tent.

Finally, after what seemed like thousands of presents for Max and Milo, we finally were starting to clean up the paper and discarded boxes. 7 Toys R Us gift cards, 10 forms of money, between cash and checks, the boys raked in almost $300 a piece. Shit, I didn't even do that well for my fourth birthday. But then again, I only had my absent mother and papi. Then at least 10 new toys ranging from remote control trucks and race cars to Wii, Playstation, XBox and the games to go with them all, I would say our boys made out like Latin Bandits!

"Max, Milo, did you thank everyone for the gifts? Make sure you thank everyone before they leave." I asked, making sure my boys learned the importance of please and thank you.

"Almost Mami."

"Getting there mommy" I could hear them shout to us as we giggled.

"Our little boys are getting so big already. It seems like yesterday that you were interrupting our parents wedding for our impatient wonders." Britt said, turning to me and kissing me softly on the lips, then forehead.

"I know, right B? I can't believe how big they are. It's great watching our kids grow up. And Bella, she's the spitting image and personality of you. She's great!" I announced, amazed at our family.

Just then, Ricky and Rei Rei showed up to tell us that they were getting ready to head home.

"Max, Milo, Uncle Ricky and Auntie Rei are leaving, did you say your thanks yet?" I yelled across the yard for the boys.

"Coming." They both shouted, as they came running over to us with the remote control trucks Ricky had gotten them for their birthday.

"So, do you boys like the trucks?" Ricky asked, smiling.

"Yes, der awesome."

"Yeah, iss coool." they both said, excitedly without a thank you yet. Which did not go unnoticed.

"Boys, did you have something you wanted to say?" I asked, sounding all parental now.

"Oh, yeah...do they come with batteries?" Milo asked, totally serious and oblivious to what I was searching for.

"Tanks Uncle Wicky and Auntie Wei." They both said. Adorable.

And there you have my children. Still getting away with being all kinds of cute. Korie had all the sisters attention, the boys, well...had all the boys attention and Bella had all the other friends and relatives attention as she gave an impromptu dance number she was learning in one of Britt's assistants dance class.

"You ready to head home, babe? I think I'm feeling a little under the weather. I might have to stay in bed all weekend." Britt whispered into my ear, softly. Then adding a gentle kiss behind, effectively giving me goose bumps everywhere.

"Uhm, yeah. Let's just say our good-bye's and let the kids know. Then, er, we can get you home and in bed." I smirked back, stuttering at the thought of what the weekend would hold for us. Alone time for the first time in weeks.

"Well, then what are we waiting for. I'm starting to feel really hot. I might be getting a fever." she grinned, giving me that lustful want and desired look she knew would get her exactly what she wanted.

"Then, we had better hurry and get you home. I need to take care of you." I giggled, my devious wife chiming in with me.

An hour of saying good bye to family and friends, cleaning and packing up the Tahoe and saying good bye to the kids, we finally made our way to the interstate headed for home. Alone. Just the two of us for some long awaited "_US_" time.

I think we made it home in record time. I know for a fact that as each mile marker passed, I was getting hornier by the second. It wasn't that we didn't have sweet lady lovin, we just didn't have uninhibited extra sexy sweet lady lovin. Having the whole entire house to make love and have mad passionate sex in was a special treat. And without any little feet and prying eyes to interrupt anything that we may decided to start.

"Babe, thanks for asking your sis to watch the kids for us. I'm really looking forward to making you feel better aaaallllll weekend long." I smiled.

"Sure thing, San. I've been wanting a weekend in bed or wherever with you as long as we're naked, for a long time. I miss being able to see if the whole neighborhood can hear you. I miss that. Not necessarily, that I want them to hear, just that I love hearing you scream and moan my name. It's so hot, and it turns me on even more. What can I say...I miss you." she smiles shyly, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the SUV and into the house.

"Me too babe. Me too. I mean, I love our kids and our family life together. But I really miss alone time with you as well. Maybe we can set this up once a month or so. We have plenty of family that wants to watch the kids for a weekend. We might as well take advantage of the time while we can, before they catch on to what their mommies are up to when the get to spend time away." I chuckle.

"True. You know, I was thinking back to when we first met. I look back at everything we've been through, and what we've accomplished. I don't think I could possibly be any happier. You walking into, or creeping into my life when you did was definitely perfect timing. And to think, all I had to do was invite you in out of the rain and give you some dry clothes. Look where we are now." She took hold of my hands, pulled me close and gave me the most loving, warmest and heartfelt embrace.

"By the way, I never did give you your clothes back. But I got you instead, and this wonderful family." I bragged, kissing my wife softly, still clinging to her as we sat down on the sofa.

"Like I told you before sweetie, what's mine is yours. I love you and I will, always and forever." she choked out, tears of happiness starting to leak from the corner of her eyes.

"And what's mine is yours. I love you too, B. Forever and always." I smiled back, wiping away both our tears. Happy tears.

**a/n - So there you have it. The end. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I have other stories started and outlined with my next one due within the month. Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed, viewed, alerted and faved! You all are awesome. Lyleerose, thanks for all you have done. I had so much fun talking with you about both our stories. I can't wait for the next endeavor. Thanks to all that have read this and I hope you follow me through my other stories as well. Also, I may have an idea or two for some one shots in this universe. PM me or twitter me meeech69 and let me know your thoughts! Adios Amigos!**


End file.
